


Flufftober 2020

by littlefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Magnus Bane, Autumn, Banter, Barista Magnus Bane, Blankets, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Bookstore Owner Alec Lightwood, Canon Universe, Charity Auctions, Chef Alec Lightwood, Childhood Memories, Chocolate, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Coffee Shops, Comfort Food, Coming Out, Communication, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Dancer Magnus Bane, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Engagement, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Exhaustion, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fireplaces, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Friends to Lovers, Frustrated Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Ink, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Law Student Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Mountains, Music, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Party, Pet Names, Photographer Magnus Bane, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Post-Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Promises, Questions, Quiet, Rain, Rich Alec Lightwood, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Singer Alec Lightwood, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Student Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Surprises, Talking, Tea, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Travel, Tutoring, Walking, Warlock Magnus Bane, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Work, Worried Magnus Bane, Writer Alec Lightwood, YouTuber Magnus Bane, idiots to lovers, immortal malec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Flufftober challenge 2020!Every chapter is a separate story full of love, affection and fluffy feelings.Day one: In the shadowsDay two: InkDay three: "But you said"Day four: MusicDay five: GameDay six: PillowsDay seven: "Stop hogging the blankets”Day eight: DancingDay nine: RainDay ten: CookingDay eleven: MovingDay twelve: Comfort FoodDay thirteen: WhispersDay fourteen: CuddlesDay fifteen: QuietDay sixteen: SightseeingDay seventeen: YoursDay eighteen: FireplaceDay nineteen: Sharing a bedDay twenty: Roommates/NeighboursDay twenty-one: Late nightDay twenty-two: BlushingDay twenty-three: Childhood BedroomDay twenty-four: Terms of endearmentDay twenty-five: ClothesDay twenty-six: On the roadDay twenty-seven: PromisesDay twenty-eight: Drunk confessionDay twenty-nine: TeaDay thirty: DessertDay thirty-one: "Make me"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 447
Kudos: 329
Collections: Flufftober2020





	1. In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I've been thinking of doing this challenge since basically last year, here I am now, giving you some fluffy feelings! I really want to complete it and share thirty-one fics, but no promises for now! I hope you'll like those short cute stories and that they will brighten up your gloomy October days a bit 🥰
> 
> Today, a little bit of an inside to Alec's thoughts about his relationship with Magnus, some insecurities but also tons of reassurance and romantic feels. Set sometime after the season two finale.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec has never felt safe in the shadows.

It’s not that he’s afraid. He can’t be, he’s a Shadowhunter, but shadows have always meant some danger, demons lurking in. They’ve also meant duty because as a Shadowhunter it’s his job to keep the darkness safe for the mundanes.

And although he’s mostly working at night, he’s never got to stop and see how beautiful New York actually is in the nightlight.

Not until Magnus.

But even now, as they walk down the streets of New York, where the sidewalk is once overcome by shadows once enlightened by the streetlights, Alec can’t shake the uneasy feeling every time they pass a dark alleyway, as if the demons were there, just waiting to emerge.

He’s always alert, that’s what he’s been taught to be as long as he can remember, and it’s good. Or he tries to convince himself that it is.

Magnus and he are on their way back from a date night, hands clasped and shoulders brushing against each other. It’s that stage of their relationship where Alec doesn’t even ask if he can come and spend the night at the loft, he knows that Magnus is leading them there and won’t let him go.

Normally, they would probably portal home, but tonight the air is summery warm, and Alec is known from not being able to refuse Magnus, so when his boyfriend suggested taking a walk home, Alec agreed.

But still, he doesn’t feel like he can fully relax. They’ve been through a lot and it’s been too quiet recently, so Alec feels like he’s just waiting for another shoe to drop. He feels the need to protect Magnus, from any kind of pain, either physical or mental.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Magnus’ voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns to see his boyfriend observing him, a soft smile on his face, but a concerned crease on his forehead “what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Alec shakes his head lightly, trying to chase the bad thoughts away. He’s here with Magnus, on date night, everything is okay.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Magnus inquires then.

Alec nods, he does know that, but it doesn’t mean it comes easy to him.

Still, he tries.

“I just…” He’s frustrated at how he can’t find his way with words. He doesn’t want to burden Magnus with his morbid thinking, but he promised himself to be honest with him, always “I’d just want us to finally have a moment of peace.”

“We’re having one now,” Magnus shrugs.

And well, he’s right.

Alec just wishes his brain would stop fixating on the bad scenarios and enjoy the moment.

“You’re right,” He sighs “you’re right, I just-“

“Hey,” Magnus tugs at his hand till he stops and eventually turns to him. He steps closer and Alec immediately feels a wave of warmth enveloping him, he always feels like this when Magnus is near, his heart instantly melts “we’re fine. Let that overthinking brain of yours rest,” He chuckles lightly “give yourself a break, darling.”

Alec wishes it was that easy to just let go. But somehow, with Magnus it is.

With Magnus holding him close, looking at him like he was the most precious treasure and speaking to him with such care, genuinely concerned and always ready to listen to his worries and to reassure him.

Alec exhales, letting all of the tension that’s been hunched in his shoulders go. Now no demons are lurking in the shadows, no worries about what tomorrow, or next week, or even next month may bring. Right now, it’s him and Magnus’ embrace closing around him, offering the comfort he was craving so much.

They’re still getting back to each other. Alec made some mistakes and so did Magnus, but they’re still half-human and mistakes are bound to happen. What matters, is that they learn from them and that they always find their way back to each other.

“I wish everything was as easy as being with you,” Alec whispers, his head now tucked into Magnus’ neck. He feels his boyfriend chuckle, but he squeezes him tighter.

He remembers Magnus’ words from one night, when he didn’t even know what they were, on the rooftop on the Institute, that _he’s a lot to get used to_. It’s not true. Magnus was never _a lot_ , being around him, being in love with him, is the easiest thing Alec has ever had the honour of doing.

Magnus is everything he’s dreamt of and never thought he could have.

Alec pulls back to look at the stunning man beside him. Magnus’ eyes shine beautifully under the streetlights and when Alec looks deep into them, he sees no shadows around, it’s pure brightness.

Magnus may praise his ability to form all of those poetic declarations of love and affection, but sometimes even Alec is left speechless of how lucky he got to love such a beautiful, selfless and caring man.

Sometimes, actions speak better than any words could, so Alec leans in to press his lips to Magnus’. It feels like an explosion of light, illuminating even the darkest corners of his mind and purifying it, leaving now other thought or worries there. There’s only one, _Magnus_.

How he’s gone so long without it? Alec doesn’t know, but the feeling was definitely worth waiting for.

He feels Magnus’ lips forming into a smile under the touch of his and when he eventually, and reluctantly, breaks the kiss, it’s to see his boyfriend’s gorgeous smile, his eyes still closed as if basking in the afterglow. It makes the corners of Alec’s lips quirk up too.

“Feeling better now?” Magnus asks teasingly, opening his eyes and gracing him with those beautiful amber orbs.

“With you? Always,” Alec answers, taking Magnus’ hands again and squeezing gently. Magnus’ face brightens up, even more, a smile still playing at his lips as he reaches with his hand to shyly fiddle with his ear cuff.

Right at this moment, Alec abandons all of his missions of fighting demons. His next mission is to make Magnus takes his complements and actually believe them.

Magnus steers them back on the way to the loft. Their bodies seem to gravitate towards each other and they press even closer now.

And with Magnus by his side, for the first time, Alec feels safe in the shadows.


	2. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes some wedding arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello day two 😊
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this part so I hope you will too 💕 A bit of a look of how malec's wedding planning could go if the had more time for it.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

It’s early in the morning when Magnus sits up at his desk in the loft’s apothecary. He’s still in his nightwear, only threw his favourite navy blue robe on. It’s his day off, which means no clients and a day spent entirely with his fiancé, however, it doesn’t mean that he has no work to do.

Not wasting any more time, still letting Alexander get the precious hours of sleep he’s been lacking because of his messy job, Magnus gets to the task at hand.

The weddinging invitations are carefully laid out in front of him, all open and ready to be filled in. The date seems to be staring at Magnus, the day he anticipates so much because he can’t wait to finally call Alec his husband.

Magnus soaks the nib of his pen in the ink delicately. He’s always liked doing some handwriting, you can call him old-fashioned in this way. But there’s something calming about this, how the smooth lines appear on the paper, is just so satisfying to him.

He’s lived for long and he’s had more than enough of time to practice the art of calligraphy. Back in the day, when he used to write letters since it was the only way to communicate with his friends, Ragnor always teased him that his writing was like a chicken’s scratch and that he’s barely able to decipher those swirls. So to prove him wrong, Magnus has practised the art of handwriting to its finest. And the fact that he’s had a lot of fun while learning it was just an added bonus.

If he’s grinning like an idiot while looking down at the invitations, no one will know. And besides, no one can judge him.

“I can’t believe it,” Suddenly comes a voice from the doorway and Magnus is glad that he wasn’t currently scribing at the paper because he’d be so annoyed if he messed it up. But when he looks up, any traces of annoyance vanish from his face immediately when he sees his fiancé by the door.

Alec looks beautiful, relaxed and still soft with sleep lingering on his eyelids as he rubs at them drowsily. The sun peeking through the windows paints his skin in the golden like shade. Magnus smiles at the view, but Alec considers him with a deadpan expression.

“Good morning, my darling,” Magnus greets him cheerily. Alec huffs, shaking his head as he comes closer to eventually come to a stop behind Magnus chair. He soothes his hands from Magnus’ shoulders down to his chest, sighing softly. Magnus’ hands instantly come up to caress his forearms gently.

“Morning,” Alec places a sweet kiss to his cheek, then resting his head at Magnus’ shoulder “I can’t believe you decided to handwrite all of our invitations,” He reaches with his palm to pick on up, but Magnus quickly swaps him away.

“Careful, the ink hasn’t dried yet,” He warns him receiving another huff in answer.

“You do know pens exist, right?” Alec asks, half-amused, half-serious.

“Yes,” Magnus answers flatly, but Alec only chuckles.

“And you do know that you could just…” Alec swirls his palm around, clearly indicating Magnus’ magic.

“Oh, I know,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes “but look at that,” He points at the table full of invitations, half of them yet to be filled “doesn’t it look great?”

“It does, but you could save some time if you used magic,” Alec explains, then his voice turns an octave lower “and instead, you left you poor fiancé alone in bed,” He follows his words with a kiss to Magnus’ neck.

“You were asleep,” Magnus reminds him, turning his head to gain him more access to his skin.

“Mhm…” Alec hums lightly “but you deprived me of my morning cuddles.”

“Well, you’re here now.”

“It’s not the same,” Alec shakes his head.

“If I used magic to copy my handwriting, all of the invitations would look exactly the same,” Magnus retorts reasonably “it would take away from… well, from the actual magic and uniqueness. Every single one of them will be special in their own way if I write them individually.” He explains.

“When you put it that way…” Alec trails off with a breathy exhale “you do always find the right words to convince me.”

Magnus smiles at his words, feeling Alec’s smirk against his skin.

“Do you need help?” His fiancé asks, nosing against his neck.

“Thank you, darling, but I saw your signatures on the mission reports at the Institute…”

“Hey, a signature is a totally different thing!” Alec’s protest only makes Magnus laugh. Distracted with his fiancé’s fake offence, he barely registers his hands disappearing from Magnus’ body, but in the next second, Alec slides into his lap instead.

“Careful, don’t spill the ink,” Magnus whines, but gathers Alec closer, placing his arms around his back.

“You could always magic it away,” Alec states as he settles comfortably, letting out a pleased sigh.

“Yeah and ruin the morning’s hard work,” Magnus grumbles but with no heat in his tone. How could he complain with a lapful of his Alexander?

“But I’m serious, do you need help?” His fiancé asks then as he cups Magnus’ face gently, brushing some loose hair from his forehead.

“No, darling, I’m quite enjoying it,” Magnus assures him, sweeping his palms along his back.

“Alright, but I don’t want to hear you complain about how I don’t get involved into the wedding preparations later on,” Alec pulls back lightly, jabbing his finger onto his chest. Magnus only laughs but leans in to place a tender kiss to his forehead.

“Oh, love, there’s still much more things we have to plan…”

“I’m kind of starting to regret this whole planning thing I came up with,” Alec admits, biting his lip “I really want you to be my husband already.” He whines.

“Soon, my love, soon,” Magnus assures him and Alec’s smile is as bright as the sun.

Only a little bit more and they will vow their love to each other at the altar. Magnus can already feel that it will be the best day in his long, immortal life.

He mirrors Alec’s smile easily, soon pressing their lips together as if already sealing the promise.

Yeah, Magnus can’t wait to finally call him his husband.


	3. "But you said"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hates not having his boyfriend near, but Magnus decides to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3!!! 
> 
> Hello, a little au today, hope you'll like it 🥰
> 
> Enjoy the read!

College life is hard, that’s a fact Alec’s aware of. But nobody told him that it’s even harder when your boyfriend is literally on another side of the country.

Alec knows he should be already done with his moping, the semester is almost over, but how can he be? Especially when he’ll only get to see Magnus next month when he finally arrives home for Christmas. It’s still too far away.

He won’t complain to Magnus, so his siblings are endangered of constantly listening to his wails. He can’t help himself, he misses his amazing boyfriend.

He and Magnus have been best friends basically since childhood when they meet the first day of pre-school in the sandbox. They’ve been impossible to separate ever since, good or bad, they stood by each other. Magnus was the first person Alec came out, Alec was the first person Magnus came to after his father left and the list goes on. They’ve always been each other’s emergency calls.

Only in high school, Alec began to realise that the feelings he has towards his best friend aren’t as platonic as he thought. He loved being close to Magnus, always got jealous of his boyfriends or girlfriends, began to wish it was him at their place. And finally, a stupid game of spin the bottle and a stupid challenge from his stupid brother is what brought them together and marks their first kiss and the day when Alec confessed his feelings. It turned out Magnus reciprocates them just as hard.

Now Alec mourns the time they’ve lost on playing this cat and mouse game around each other for so long. All of the times he stopped himself from taking Magnus’ hand when they were coming back home from school, all of the times he hesitated a moment too long to say what he feels.

But it’s all in the past now, his life has been ten thousand times better since he and Magnus finally got together sophomore year of high school and he was able to openly share the affection he feels for the man.

But eventually, the time of separation came. Not because they wanted to, but because life forced them too.

Alec got into NYU to study law and Magnus was supposed to go to Julliard to study dance, but the morons at the academy decided that he’s not a suitable candidate. It was a hard time, but eventually, his boyfriend got over it. But Magnus applied to all of the best dance schools in the country, so soon it turned out he got into the University of Southern California, which offered another amazing dance programme.

He didn’t want to leave at first, but Alec convinced him too. He’d end up miserable if he stayed and was forced to abandon his dreams. It was a tough decision, but a good one. Magnus is happy in LA, doing what he loves and the same is Alec here in New York, on his way to become an amazing lawyer.

But still, the distance hurts. Because Alec doesn’t only miss his boyfriend, he misses his best friend.

They talk basically every day, facetime, try to fly to each other at least once a month. It’s exhausting, but it works, because they want it to work. They’re too important to each other to just call it quits.

Still, Alec has good and worse days. Today is one of the worsts.

He’s been sitting on his bed, staring at his laptop for like three hours now, still surprised that the paper won’t just write itself. His thoughts keep circling around Magnus, missing him like crazy. Today is just not a good day. He considers calling his boyfriend, but he knows he has late classes today, so he wouldn’t want to disturb.

Finally, something positive happens when his phone lights up a few minutes later with Magnus’ contact id. Alec doesn’t even wait two seconds before picking it up.

“Hello my darling,” comes Magnus’ sweet voice and Alec instantly feels ten times better “how are you doing this fine evening?”

“Better now since you called, I was this close to starting yelling at my laptop screen,” Alec admits and Magnus chuckles in answer.

“That bad, huh?” He asks then, more sympathetically.

“Yeah, today is just… not good,” Alec exhales heavily “I can’t focus, I miss you, and I can’t stand the thought that I won’t see you for another month.” He didn’t mean to complain, but he never really could hide how he feels or what bothers him with Magnus. He just makes it so easy for him to share his concerns with him because he knows he’s always going to be understood and Magnus won’t brush him off.

“It’s just a month, love,” Magnus tries, but he doesn’t sound happy about it either.

“But it’s just so long, babe,” Alec whines, flopping down on the bed on his back, staring into the ceiling “and I have to write this stupid paper when I would much more prefer to have you here to cuddle.”

Magnus laughs again, the sound so sweet and carefree that Alec can’t help but let a small smile play at the corners of his lips. Magnus does have this effect on him.

“I promise you that we’re going to make up for the lost cuddling time when I come home,” His boyfriend declares.

“Yeah, we better. I’m not letting you out of bed for like a week when you’ll be here,” Alec grumbles.

“Hmm, I’m very much in favour for this idea,” Come Magnus’ response in a teasing tone and Alec can’t help but chuckle now “I gotta go now, love. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, if soon means next month,” Alec laments again and then lets out a long sigh “alright, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Magnus says, his voice incredibly soft and Alec feels his heart melt. Then they hang up and it feels like all of Alec’s will to do anything other than lay on his bed and moan disappears.

He manages to write about three paragraphs for the paper he's working on, it’s not due to next week, but he likes to keep organized and wouldn’t want to do it last minute so he knows he has to start now. But really considers to drop it, because today is not his day. Just as he’s about to close his laptop and call it a day, there’s a knock on the door. It’s probably Izzy or Jace who forgot their keys, it happens quite frequently, Alec had no idea that living alone with his siblings could be so annoying sometimes, so with an eye roll and an annoyed sigh, he moves to the door.

He’s ready to rebuke his sister or brother, but the sight he meets at the other side of the door leaves him speechless.

Because there, right in front of him, stands Magnus.

Alec feels his lips moving, but no words come out. He beings to shake his head, because… what the hell is going on?

“Surprise, love!” Magnus says with this abortable smile of his. Alec has a moment where he considers it’s so weird holographic projection, but when he throws himself at his boyfriend, he’s pretty sure it’s not.

He clings onto Magnus’ neck, feeling his boyfriend’s arms coming around him and basically lifting him. They could spend hours in this hug, but it still wouldn’t be enough for Alec. He pulls back only a fraction away to cup his boyfriend’s face, still barely able to form any words.

“But you said-“ He’s not even sure what he wanted to say as he gets lost in Magnus’ smile and crinkling eyes again.

“Yeah, I know, I said I’ll come next month, but…” He shrugs “I missed you, and couldn’t go a day more without you, so I’m here.”

Alec feels his eyes welling up with tears. Magnus is really here, holding him in his arm and being his romantic, wonderful self.

If Alec thought today wasn’t his day, he was incredibly stupid.

“I missed you so much,” Alec states and suddenly can’t stand the centimetre of the distance between them anymore, so he closes it by kissing his boyfriend deeply.

It’s like all of his worries disappear with Magnus’ lips on his. It’s only them, no distance like he’s been craving since the last time he got to hold Magnus close.

“Are you actually going to let me it?” Magnus asks when he pulls back gently, still, a smile on his face and Alec realises that yeah, they’re still basically standing in the doorway.

“Yeah, of course,” They both laugh as he lets Magnus actually step into the house.

They end up in Alec’s room, splayed on the bed and cuddling like Alec’s been dreaming of. Some part of him still doesn’t believe Magnus is here, but the heartbeat he hears when he places his head on his boyfriend’s chest, and the hand gently combing through his hair is enough evidence.

“What about school?” Alec asks, lifting his head a bit to look at Magnus “How long will you stay?”

“It’s Friday tomorrow, love, it won’t be too bad if I miss one or two days. I’ll stay for the weekend for sure.” Magnus replies, placing a kiss to his forehead.

It’s not a lot, but it’s much better than waiting another month to see him, so Alec only burrows himself further into his embrace, planning on forgetting about the world around them.

They trade dozens of kisses, let their hands wander over their touch starved bodies, laugh into each other’s mouths and make out lazily for the rest of the evening. Alec’s basically half asleep when Magnus’ voice startles him.

“So… how’s your paper going?” He asks teasingly.

The only response he has for his boyfriend is a groan and a pillow thrown into his face.

Magnus’ laugh rings pleasantly in his ears and yeah and Alec can’t help but laugh too. He draws his boyfriend closer, sprawling himself on top of him and holding close, soaking up the warmth radiating from his skin.

He never wants to let this feeling go.


	4. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loves the music nights but loves his boyfriend even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay, so I was actually kind of struggling with this prompt and it took me like three attempts to write anything that I consider worth sharing 😂 But I hope you'll like what I came up with eventually. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus can’t stop his leg from bouncing nervously. It’s not like Alec to be late and yeah, maybe it’s just fifteen minutes, but his boyfriend is always on time, so if he’s still not here, something must have happened.

“Maybe I should call him?” Magnus turns to Isabelle, but she only sends him a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” She answers with some sort of a knowing look that tells Magnus she may be aware of something he’s not.

They’re all currently hanging out at The Hunter’s Moon, like they usually do Friday nights, celebrating surviving yet another week of college classes. They all deserve a night to relax, something Magnus can’t bring himself to do if Alec doesn’t show up soon.

They met at the start of college, fate made them become roommates at the dorm, and they immediately felt some kind of pull towards themselves. Still, it took a lot of dancing around each other and some teasing from their friends for them to officially get together. And Magnus hasn’t been happier than for the last two years since he’s started dating Alec. Roommates’ life doesn’t really get exhausting because he loves having Alec near and it’s nice to always come to him waiting for him even when they don’t see each other basically for the whole day full of classes.

The rest remains unbothered with Alec being late. Clary is stirring her drink lazily, Jace checks something on his phone, Isabelle turns to Simon who’s just returned with her drink with a soft smile.

Magnus pulls out his phone, ready to call his boyfriend and find out what’s going on. Alec did finish his classes as the last of them, but he should already be here either way.

“Look, someone’s about to play,” Simon announces as Maia, the bar’s manager comes onto the small stage in the corner of the room to introduce today’s musician.

These little gigs are a common form of entertainment in The Hunter’s Moon, happening basically every Friday night. Sometimes it’s more popular bands that play, other times total amateur musicians just coming in here to jam or try to promote themselves. Everyone can sign up. Magnus has been nagging Alec to do so, because his boyfriend is incredibly talented, although he doesn’t really believe that. Magnus is used to coming to their dorm room to the sounds of Alec’s guitar and his lovely voice. He always says it’s just a hobby, but Magnus has caught him enough times when he was trying his luck in composing and writing some lyrics.

Alec loves the music nights, so the fact that he’s not here yet is even more bothering.

“Okay, I’m calling Alexander,” Magnus retorts, but Isabelle puts her hand on his arm to stop him.

“Wait,” She says firmly and turns back to the stage.

Maia says that tonight they have a few people performing and then gets off the stage to makes space for the musicians. Magnus doesn’t know what Izzy means and he’s really getting worried about his boyfriend, but then all of his confusion clears out. Because the next thing he sees is Alec with his guitar as he settles on the stage.

Magnus gapes, first at his boyfriend who doesn’t look at him yet, then at Isabelle who must have been aware of this little scheme as she grins at him. Actually, all of his friends appear not as shocked as he, so they must have known. But Magnus doesn’t care about it now, he looks back at his boyfriend, who’s incredibly adorable in his grey beanie and flannel shirt, guitar in his hands. His and Magnus’ gazes finally meet and Alec must see how surprised Magnus still is since he smiles this beautiful smile, and even a bit away from the stage, Magnus can see the blush painting his cheeks.

Alec clears his throat and starts speaking into the microphone.

“Hi,” His eyes find Magnus’ again. They always do when he feels nervous. Magnus sends him a reassuring smile. _You’ve got this, darling_. It seems to give him enough courage to keep going “I’m Alec and I’d like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, who’s the reason why I’m even performing here tonight,” He chuckles lightly and the whole room appears to go soft, everyone smiling at his words “I hope you’ll enjoy,” Alec adds and then gives himself one more deep breath before he starts playing.

Magnus knows the song. It reminds him of late nights, laying on the floor of their dorm room, Alec’s fingers skimming the guitar strings gently while Magnus’ comb through his hair. He remembers one night in particular, while both of them were a little tipsy and he finally managed to convince Alec to play for him. They weren’t together back then, but Magnus is pretty sure that’s the moment when he fell in love with Alec. The sound of his soft voice, the passion he has for the instrument. The way he closes his eyes while he plays, as if forgetting about the whole world around him for a little while, just like he does now.

He sings, in his beautiful voice, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as if he was reliving the same memory Magnus does.

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite all right_

_I need you, baby_

_To warm these lonely nights_

_I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

Magnus listens, quite surprised with how actually moved he feels about this whole thing. True, he was the one convincing Alec to perform, but today he completely wasn’t ready for it. But what an amazing surprise it is. He gets lost in the music, the sound of Alec’s voice, the way he himself seems to be somewhere away while he sings.

But then he opens his eyes, meeting Magnus’ gaze again and Magnus feels like it’s only them in the room, no people around. It’s like that night he fell in love with him and never, even for a second stopped loving him since.

It’s over way too soon for him. After the last accords sound, the room erupts into applause and cheers. Alec is visibly self-conscious but takes it all with a small, shy smile. Magnus feels this incredible pride swelling in his chest, his heart warming. When the applause dies down a little, Maia takes the stage again and Alec comes off, heading into the direction of the tables.

Magnus sweeps him up in a hug as soon as he’s within arm’s reach, squeezing him tightly.

“Darling, you were amazing,” Magnus states, pulling back lightly to cup his face, feeling the warmth radiating from his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Alec replies, leaning in to kiss him gently, but Magnus holds him closer and kisses him deeper and longer than he probably intended too, only pulling back when he hears the cheers of their friend behind them and Jace’s wolf whistle. Alec gets all coy again but smiles at Magnus when they drift apart from the kiss eventually.

“What prompted it?” Magnus asks, shaking his head with a laugh. “That was quite a surprise, love.”

Alec shrugs lightly.

“Can’t I do something nice for my boyfriend?” He questions and Magnus can’t help but kiss him again “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did, so much,” Magnus tells him once more, still in awe of his amazing performance “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec says, offering another quick peck on the lips before they move back to the table, where the rest of their friends admire Alec’s performance too.

Magnus loves the music nights but loves his boyfriend even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alec's singing is Emilee Flood's "I Love You Baby (can't take my eyes off of you)" cover


	5. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec play a game to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with some cute fluffy feelings, here we go day 5!
> 
> Settled somewhere after 2x13.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Let’s play a game,”

Alec arches his eyebrow at his boyfriend. Magnus sits crossed leg on the couch, facing him and taking all of Alec’s attention away from the mission report he’s supposed to be looking through on his laptop right now.

“What game?” He asks, but he’s pretty sure he won’t do any more work today. He might have just taken over as the Head of the Institute, but it’s really much more work than he had previously. But he doesn’t mind. It’s a step in the right direction, a small step towards change.

“Twenty questions,” Magnus says, already reaching with his hand to close Alec’s computer, then placing it safely on the coffee table where it won’t distract them.

“Seriously?” Alec questions, a bit apprehensively. It’s not like he’s scared of uncovering some new things for Magnus. That’s what he likes, the exploring part of a relationship, it excites him, because he’s rarely been in a situation where someone is truly interested in what he has to say. So it’s nice. But there are still topics he’s shy about or embarrassed to reveal to Magnus.

“Nothing extreme, I promise,” His boyfriend places an open palm on his heart.

And well, Alec has always had a hard time to refuse him.

He shifts on the couch till he mirrors Magnus’ position and clears his throat.

“You go first,” He retorts and Magnus beams at him, clasping his hands together and rubbing them as if thinking about a question.

And when Alec thinks about it, he actually has some things that he’s curious about. Magnus has already had a long, eventful life. There’s so much he could ask about, but right now, his head is kinda empty.

“Why don’t you like it when people call you by your full name?” Magnus settles on a question eventually.

“It just feels too official,” Alec shrugs.

“But you’re fine with me calling you that?” Magnus inquires gently.

Alec feels his cheeks heating up.

“Well… yeah, it’s just… it sounds nice when you say it. Soft.” There’s just something about the way his full name rolls out of Magnus’ tongue. It makes him feel special. He was never really fond of his name, but Magnus makes it sound much better than it is.

Magnus smiles at him and Alec’s pretty sure he got a bit closer to him than he was before. He doesn’t mind though.

“I will remember that fact, Alexander,” Alec knows that the usage of his name was intentional now, but he mirrors his boyfriend’s smile either way “your turn,” Magnus jerks his head in Alec’s direction. He feels his smile widening teasingly as he states his question.

“How old are you exactly?”

Magnus huffs, shaking his head, but there’s still a smile on his lips.

“I said nothing extreme, darling…” He reminds.

“It’s not-“ Alec tries, but Magnus launches forward, clasping his palm against Alec’s mouth to stop him from talking.

“Nice try, angel, but we’re not going there tonight,” He retorts and gives Alec a quick kiss after he finally frees his mouth “my turn now.”

“But you didn’t answer mine-“ Alec protests but is shut up with another kiss.

“You wasted your chance,” Magnus shrugs and climbs into his lap. Alec welcomes him gladly, opening his arms and gently wrapping them around his boyfriend’s hips. Magnus skims his fingers gently along Alec’s chest before he comes up with his next question “why did you choose bow as your signature weapon?”

Alec thinks a bit before he answers.

“It just felt right,” He starts because that’s a part of it. It’s kind of like the weapon chooses you as much as you choose it. He tried out other things, swords, crossbows, but the traditional bow and arrows have always felt right “plus, being the archer kind of gives me a sense of control? I mean, I have an eye for the whole area, can cover and protect the people I’m patrolling with… I like it.”

Magnus hums lightly, taking in his answer.

“It’s sexy,” He states and Alec bursts out a laugh.

“Being an archer is sexy?” He inquires amusingly.

“That and the fact that you’re always so willing to take care of others. I love this about you.”

Alec’s smile softens and this time it’s him who leans in to press their lips together sweetly.

“My turn,” He says, falling backwards on the couch with Magnus’ content weight still on top of him. His boyfriend nods, clearly awaiting his question, but Alec hesitates a little. He’s not sure what things are considered decent among the Warlocks, doesn’t want to make some stupid mistake again, but he’s curious, so he tries “is it difficult to hold the glamour on your warlock mark the whole time?” He bites his lip nervously.

“I think I’m used to it,” He’s relieved when Magnus begins to answer “it doesn’t actually require that much magic, not with the practice I have. It’s harder in the moments when the emotions get heightened or when I’m using a lot of magic.” He explains.

Alec’s mind momentarily goes back to their first time, which was also the first time he saw Magnus’ warlock mark in its full glory. He meant what he said, his eyes are beautiful, glamoured or not. And the thought that he made Magnus lose control like that, that being with him, so close and intimate makes Magnus lose it and let his glamour drop, it makes a spark of pride swell inside of him.

“Yes, darling, it’s hard to stay in control when we’re having sex,” Magnus retorts with a teasing smile, probably noticing where Alec’s mind went “and desire I feel for you is off charts.”

Alec barely resits the urge to cover himself up, his face heating up again, but the warm laugh Magnus lets out makes him want to keep watching him, as he beams down at Alec.

“My turn again,” Magnus states “what’s your favourite rune?”

“I like iratze,” Alec replies “it’s always useful.”

“You know what’s my favourite?” The teasing tone is back in Magnus’ voice.

“No, which one?” Alec asks, his voice equally playful.

Magnus’ fingers trace the deflect rune on the side of his neck lightly, prompting a pleasant shiver running through Alec’s body. Then Magnus leans down to touch his lips to it, making Alec gasp in response.

“This one,” Magnus whispers against his ear “but I have to admit, the flexibility one on your back is quite nice too.”

Alec can’t help the quiet moan escaping his lips at Magnus’ words. Then his boyfriend dives in again to ravish his neck with kisses. Alec turns his head to gain him more access, his mind suddenly fogged with the increasing desire.

“What about our game?” Alec asks his hands in Magnus’ hair now.

“I don’t know, love, do you have a question?”

And Alec actually does.

“Yeah,” He says and Magnus pulls back gently to look at him, arching an eyebrow quizzically. Alec lets out an exhale and asks “when did you realise you were in love with me?”

Magnus breathes out, his palm coming to rest gently against Alec’s cheek, thumb sweeping along the skin. His smile is soft and warm, his eyes shining and full of love.

“After we came back from our little trip around the world when you gave me the omamori charm,” He answers, “I think it was then when I realised you’re someone so very special.”

Alec smiles at the lovely memories. It seems so long ago, when in fact it’s not. But Alec feels like he’s known Magnus for way longer now, when they met and started to get to know each other, something just clicked into place, a missing part of his soul finally finding its way back in his heart.

Magnus kisses him again like it’s what he’s been made to do for the ages he’s been alive. Alec likes the thought of him being someone special to Magnus, just like Magnus is that someone to him.

The game may be forgotten now, but they have all the time they want to get to know each other more.


	6. Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still some things that Alec doesn’t understand about the simple, mundane pleasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the fluff 🥰
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“This is just so inconvenient,” Alec whines as Magnus flops down on the bed with a lazy nod. They’ve just returned from a mission that Alec had to call for Magnus’ help to since they needed a Warlock to seal a rift that suddenly opened in Central Park. The demons were annoying, but not that dangerous. Still, sealing a rift from the dimension of hell takes a lot of magic, so Magnus was barely standing on his feet the whole way to the loft. But somehow, they manage and the first thing that Magnus does when they finally enter the bedroom is heading straight for the bed.

And Alec’s not gonna deny him that, but he’s just…

There are still some things that he doesn’t understand about the simple, mundane pleasures. Maybe it’s the way he was raised, in this strict environment that rarely allowed anything more than what’s necessary. Begin with Magnus opened a lot of doors for him, he’s explored so many things since they got together, experienced something just for himself, probably for the first time ever.

But nope, some things are still pointless to him.

“Why do you have so many pillows?” Alec groans, taking yet another one from the bed and placing it on the seat by the window, actually making space for them on the bed instead of this stupid mountain of pillows “it’s like fifty of them here,” He throws the next pillow with probably too much force than needed.

“Not that many,” Comes Magnus tired voice from where he situated himself at the foot of the bed. He stretches out, eyes closed, already half asleep. He looks like a cat, not only because of his still visible real eyes that he has no more power to glamour, but more in the way he moves, stretching on the bottom of the bed and then curling into a little ball, letting out a contented sigh.

Alec always gets worried when Magnus uses that much magic, but right now, when he knows he’s fine and safe and there’s nothing that a little rest and a good night's sleep won’t fix, he lets himself enjoy the adorable view, a smile climbing onto his face.

Magnus, which Alec has found out only recently, also turns into a bit of a baby when he’s tired and energy-deprived.

“Come here, help me undress,” Magnus waves him over, his arm flopping down on the bed when he realises he doesn’t have enough strength to keep it up for long.

“I would if I was done with your mountains of pillows,” Alec reminds him annoyed and Magnus whines adorably, which makes him chuckle “what do you exactly need them for?”

Usually, it takes a snap of Magnus’ fingers and the bed is ready for them to climb under the covers and get some well-deserved sleep after the day’s hard work. But there are also moments like this one when Alec’s stoic and humble upbringing comes to the surface.

“It’s for aesthetics, darling,” Magnus answers him drowsily.

“Well, your aesthetics are preventing us from setting to sleep comfortably,” Alec says when he finally, _finally_ can see the bed under the stack of pillows. He admits, it looks nice, the bedroom is nice. It looks rich, he also realises, and Alec is used to minimalist, useful things. If he was to shift a pile of pillows every night, after returning for his patrols exhausted and only with the thought of sleep on his mind, he would have gone insane.

“When we’re going to have a pillow fight one day, you’re going to change your mind,” Magnus’ sleepy voice brings him out of his thoughts. He snorts.

“We’re not going to have a pillow fight, Magnus,” He states amusingly “are we five or something?”

Magnus sighs, rolling onto his back to consider Alec with a look.

“You have to learn to take joy from the little things, love,” He says “I bet you’ve never had a pillow fight and you’re scared of losing,” He points an accusatory finger at him.

Alec gapes at him for a moment.

“I’ve had countless pillow fights! May I remind you, I have three siblings.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus states dismissively “I promise you, we’re going to have a pillow fight and you’re going to fail miserably,” He yawns and Alec laughs lightly.

“Alright, but right now, let’s get you to sleep, okay?” He offers and Magnus agrees with a tired nod.

Alec moves to help him get out of his jacket, shirt and pants. He works quickly, it’s a task he’s done hundreds of times now, only stopping at times to place gentle kisses to the new exposed skin, which makes Magnus hum pleasantly. Then Alec moves to the bathroom, grabbing a few makeup wipes because he knows his boyfriend will complain if he’s going to fall asleep with his makeup still on, so Alec takes it upon him to remove it. He kneels beside the bed and tenderly grabbing Magnus’ face between his palms, he carefully begins to wipe off the product. Magnus’ eyes are closed, but there’s this lazy smile on his lips that Alec adores so much. He seems so relaxed and at ease now.

“Okay?” Alec ends his job with a kiss placed to his boyfriend’s forehead, feeling Magnus nod. He lets him climb under the covers and settle comfortably as he disposes the wipes and undresses himself. Soon lays next to his boyfriend, pressing his chest to his back and hugging him tightly.

“Alexander,” He’s on the verge of sleep when he hears Magnus’ voice.

“Yeah?”

“Grab me a pillow, my head's too low.”

Alec can’t help but groan as he reaches for one of the earlier put away pillows. In his rage for the decorative accessories, he might have got them rid of a one too many, he admits.

He places the pillow under Magnus’ head delicately, accompanied with a satisfied huff, and gets back into his position.

“I love you,” Magnus says softly, sagging against Alec’s body. They fit together like they were meant for each other. They are.

“Love you too, babe.”


	7. "Stop hogging the blankets”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a party, Alec is a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello day 7!
> 
> I actually kind of struggled with this prompt at the beginning, but eventually I like how it turned out! Hope you'll like it too 💖
> 
> Enojy the read!

Parties at Maia’s are a common thing. Her parents own a business in Ocean City, so they’re usually out there for the weekend and Maia tends to take advantage of this situation and invites her friends over. They meet at least twice a month. Well, not recently, since they’ve all been focused on studying for the exams, but now that the part is done and all left to do is wait for the results, they all deserve a night to relax. They’re graduating high school in a couple of weeks, when’s the better time to have fun?

And last night was so fun for Alec. Dancing, drinking, laughing with his friends, making out with his boyfriend. He’s glad Magnus convinced him to go and let lose a bit, his plan was to stay home and overthink his answers from the exams, and probably getting stressed when he literally has no effect on what happens next. So for once, he was grateful for his inability to say no to his boyfriend.

So, the party was amazing, the morning, not so much.

“Alexander,” Alec’s aware that Magnus is pressed behind him as he whispers his name into his ear in a hoarse voice, but he has no physical strength to either open his eyes or turn to him.

He makes a sound, something between a groan and a yawn to at least let Magnus know he’s partly awake.

“Darling, stop hogging the blankets,” Magnus whines, but Alec only tugs the blanket all the way up to his chin.

“I’m cold,” He mumbles.

“Well, me too,” His boyfriend retorts, snuggling closer to Alec.

“Not my fault. You’re the one who wanted to sleep on the floor,” Alec reminds him absently.

There’s a moment of silence when Alec feels he may actually go back to sleep, although his body is all aching for the hard floor underneath them, it’s still better than nothing. But then Magnus speaks as if surprised.

“What?”

Alec sighs heavily, turning to face his boyfriend. Magnus is raised on his elbows, one eye cracked open, hair a mess and makeup smudged under his eyes. He looks confused but still cute.

“How much exactly did you drink last night?” Alec asks, his voice still lower since he can spot Aline and Helen still sleeping on the couch on the other side of the living room.

“Enough to support this terrible hangover now,” Magnus admits, running a hand over his face.

“Oh, I know babe, it was a rhetorical question,” Alec states with a sly smile. But if he’s being honest, he can feel a bit of a headache incoming too.

“God,” Magnus lets out a long breath, hiding his face in his hands for a moment before he turns back to Alec with a slightly guilty expression on his face “what did I do?”

Alec laughs a little, leaning in to place a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Nothing too bad,” He assures. He and Magnus went to lots of parties, first as friends, then since two years ago as a couple, and he knows him enough. There are rarely any situations when he’s overstepped. Yes, he got drunk countless times, both under Alec’s eye and without him, but the only consequences he’s ever had to bear for it, are the headaches in the morning.

Well, today it’s that and an aching back, and Alec’s aching back.

“Then why are we on the floor?” Magnus sounds like he’s almost afraid to ask.

“Well, at some point in your drunken state you decided that you want to go to sleep, so I went looking for Maia to ask here which room can we take. And when I got back, you were, already sleeping.” Alec explains, following his words with a yawn.

Magnus considers him with a confused look.

“And you didn’t bother to carry me to some bed?” He questions, almost offended.

“Babe, I was drunk too, we would have fallen down the stairs and Aline already took the couch with Helen. Believe me, if I could, I would,” Alec retorts “and I did try, but all you did was mumble sleepily something along ‘come here, Alexander, it’s so comfortable’, plus some more words about how much you love me.”

Magnus is silent for a few seconds.

“I do love you,” He says then and Alec sends him a smile.

“I love you too, but that was one of your worst ideas. My spine is basically screaming.”

“My poor angel,” Magnus kisses his forehead gently and Alec feels himself blush a little “the things we do for love…” He retorts dreamily.

“Yeah, you’re lucky I love you then,” Alec states and Magnus agrees with a nod, this time pressing his lips to Alec’s. Alec lets him for a few seconds, but then pulls back, much to Magnus’ displeasure “you smell like vodka.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and flops down the floor next to Alec.

“I bet you didn’t mind last night…” He says teasingly and then they both laugh quietly.

“You better start thinking how you’re going to make it up to me,” Alec tries to say firmly, but can’t bring himself for any serious tone while his boyfriend looks so adorable as he rubs his eyes, trying to chase the sleep away “because I was that good of a boyfriend to at least bring us pillows and a blanket.”

“Yeah, a blanket that you’re all hogging to yourself…” Magnus trails off, but Alec only levels him with a look “but alright, I suppose that I am at fault here, so when we get back home I promise you a great homemade breakfast, a massage for your aching back and who knows, maybe something more,” He winks.

“I could get behind that,” Alec hums “are we going back to yours, or mine?”

“My dad is out at work, so I think there’s no question,” Magnus replies, stealing another quick kiss from Alec. He runs a hand over his face again and it must come out black with the residues of his eyeliner since he winces “how do I look?” He turns to Alec again.

“Hmm, terrible,” Alec says with a smile and Magnus glares at him but with close to zero heat. Alec’s gaze softens even more and he reaches to run a hand with his boyfriend’s messy hair “I love you.”

Magnus smiles at him, his palm going to Alec’s cheek to caress it tenderly.

“I love you too,” He replies, his eyes are full of love and Alec is sure it’s mirrored in his own too. Magnus snuggles closer to him, settling comfortably as he lays his head upon Alec’s chest, his next words make Alec let out a chuckle that he’s afraid may wake the rest of the house up.

“Now, give me the blanket.”


	8. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus thinks he and Alec should practice some dance moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> this part involves some of the dialogue from the show, precisely from 3x16. The song malec are dancing too is "The Dark" by SYML ❤
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec stands in front of the balcony doors, looking through the windows. The view of New York’s horizon never fails to bring him peace, no matter what time, day or night. It’s the dawn now, the sun setting behind the buildings, painting them in those beautiful pinks and purples. The trees are coloured red, brown and orange, autumn in its fullest, some of the leaves already falling. It’s started getting really cold recently so they have to keep the balcony doors closed now. But even though the glass, the view is still beautiful and calming.

He doesn’t even flinch when a pair of arms wraps around his middle and a soft cheek is placed against his shoulder. Alec doesn’t hesitate to sink into his boyfriend’s embrace, much too Magnus’ pleasure too, since he lets out a contented hum, rocking them gently to the sound of soft music surrounding the loft.

“What are you looking at, angel?” He asks lightly.

“Nothing in particular,” Alec says sighing a little “it’s getting so cold already.”

“Yeah, this season isn’t going to spoil us,” Magnus agrees “but you’re lucky because your boyfriend is a Warlock and can portal you anywhere you want if you get tired of the cold.”

“You think he’d do that for me?” Alec questions teasingly and Magnus snickers.

“I think he can be convinced,” He kisses Alec’s neck gently “but I’m serious, we should get away soon.”

“We literally went to Paris for lunch the other day,” Alec reminds him with a hint of a laugh.

“I don’t mean like a date,” Magnus explains “I mean, a little vacation.”

“And what’s the occasion?”

“Why does there always have to be any occasion?” Magnus shrugs “My boyfriend is overworked and needs some vacation, that’s all it is.”

Alec laughs again, shaking his head amusingly at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Where do you want to go?” He asks, closing his eyes, letting himself bask in Magnus’ presence right behind him, feeling the moves of his chest as he inhales and exhales slowly. It’s relaxing.

“Anywhere,” Magnus states “somewhere warm.”

Alec hums thoughtfully.

“Cuba?” He asks first thing that comes to his mind, but he does remember that he and Magnus enjoyed themselves there. And he’s actually very in favour of a little vacation. He could use a getaway with his boyfriend.

Magnus chuckles, the sound laced with a little mischief.

“What?” Alec frowns and turns to him again.

“Oh, I just remembered Havana,” He says with amusement “salsa dancing at the Tropicana?”

Alec almost freezes. Well, that’s a memory he’d actually like to forget. But in his defence, he did tell Magnus he’s a terrible dancer.

“I still have nightmares of your two left feet,” Magnus adds, almost horrified.

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad,” Alec rolls his eyes, feeling Magnus’ chuckle from where he’s pressed behind his back.

They are silent for a moment, with Magnus still rocking them side to side. Alec feels like he could stay like this forever. No worries, just Magnus’ arms wrapped around him.

“Maybe we should practice?” His boyfriend offers then.

“What? Dancing?” Alec laughs, but can feel Magnus nod “Or e can go to Havana and just not dance.”

Magnus gasps, shocked.

“That would be a crime Alexander,” He states “come on,” He tugs at Alec’s hand, depriving him of the pleasant line of warmth as he plasters himself off of Alec’s back and turns him so they stand face to face.

“Magnus…” Alec whines pleadingly.

His boyfriend looks at him, face immediately softening, but he pulls his hand out.

“Just dance with me,” He says and well, Alec can’t really deny him, so with the greatest eye roll, he slides his palm into Magnus, who laughs warmly at this tremendous effort.

He expects Magnus to start twisting him around and trying to teach him some complicated dance routine, but his boyfriend just brings him closer, places his arm around his waist and puts Alec's on his shoulder. Then he takes his other hand and stretches their arms in a typical dance position. Alec lets him do as he pleases, taking his chance to place his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, wanting to feel even closer to him.

Magnus doesn’t even change a song, it’s a soft one, Alec doesn’t know it, he rarely does, but the music Magnus puts on is always nice, making him feel warm, like at home.

And just like this, as Magnus starts swaying them around, it’s nothing adventurous, but Alec feels like their dancing.

It may be minutes or hours, but Alec doesn’t mind being pressed to his boyfriend as he leads the dance. He can’t help but release the laugh bubbling up in his chest. Magnus pulls back slightly to look at him.

“You’re not that bad,” He retorts, quite surprised, and even if Alec tried to be offended he couldn’t be now.

“Slow dancing is my thing,” He jokes and then the room is filled with soft music and warm laughter.

“Not salsa?” Magnus asks teasingly.

“No,” Alec shakes his head, eyes dropping to Magnus lips, which are stretched in a smile “not salsa.” He leans into to kiss him.

And Alec gets lost again, in him, in their tender movements, in the love he feels for the man in his arms.

Magnus has his eyes closed when they pull back, smile even wider now.

“I love you,” Alec says because he can’t stop himself.

Magnus twirls him around gently and then when he’s safely back in his arms, he dips him and whispers.

“I love you too,”

Alec laughs lightly when he’s back pressed to his boyfriend’s chest. He snuggles even closer, their mustered up dance position now ruined since it feels more like a hug.

None of them seems to mind, basking in the warmth of each other and the overflowing love.


	9. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is apprehensive when it comes to his sister setting him up for dates, but this time she might have hit the jackpot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello 😊
> 
> A little romantic au for today. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

The date was nice.

No, it was more than nice, it was amazing.

Alec was apprehensive at the start, he always is when his sister tries to set him up with someone, but tonight she really hit the jackpot, because her choice may be everything Alec has dreamt of in a perfect boyfriend.

Magnus is funny, handsome and fascinating as a person, but also a great listener. Unlike the other people Alec had dated before, that just loved themselves so much they could spend the whole date talking about themselves (Alec is all for self-love, but that’s just called being a selfish asshole), Magnus actually give him space to speak about the topics he’s passionate about and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

Their dinner went great, the food delicious and the company even better. They talked about everything and nothing, their jobs (Alec loved to listen how passionate Magnus is about the clothes he creates and Magnus seemed to enjoy Alec’s rant about how exhausting running a bookstore with his mom can be sometimes), interests, favourite and not so favourite movies, songs, books… Alec is surprised with how comfortable he feels with basically a total stranger. He was nervous, always is before a date, and the feeling certainly didn’t decrease when he saw Magnus.

He was striding gracefully towards their table, all confident, his stunning outfit: elegant navy blue shirt and a black waistcoat with golden details plus a long, black coat because the weather hasn’t been too nice recently. Also, beautiful makeup, his eyes underlined with black, glittery lines. Nothing over the top, but so well-done and incredibly suiting. Alec suddenly felt underdressed in his dark green shirt and leather jacket, but it’s not like he could go back home and change.

But Magnus didn’t seem to mind, greeted him with a wide smile as they introduced themselves. The conversation floated easily, they never run out of topics… Alec is just amazed, slightly scared of messing something so good up, but he’s not a coward, so he’ll try his best.

Magnus insisted on walking him home, so here they are, on the way to Alec’s apartment. The night is chilly, but it’s nice. They’ve been walking for a little while and now they’re silent, but it’s still comfortable and when Magnus’ hand brushes against his again, Alec’s not sure if it’s intentional or not at this point, Alec takes his shot and decides to gently intertwine their fingers. It seems to be a good choice since Magnus turns to him with a smile.

“I enjoyed today,” Magnus says gaily and Alec mirrors his smile “I admit, I was a bit sceptical at the beginning because I haven’t been on a date in a long time, but I’m glad I didn’t bail on you, or something,” He chuckles and Alec does too.

“How come you haven’t been on any dates recently?” Alec can’t help but ask. Magnus levels him with an odd look so he adds “You’re gorgeous and nice… I bet you have plenty of admirers.”

Magnus laughs a carefree laugh.

“Thank you, darling,” He replies politely “but I guess work gets in the way a lot. I have to come with a new collection before fashion week… Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, but it is time-consuming.”

“I get it,” Alec says with a shrug.

“But your sister is very helpful, she’s definitely the best assistant I’ve had,” Magnus adds with a teasing grin.

“Yeah, maybe she should pay more attention to her job than to gushing over your co-designer…” Alec snorts.

“Oh my God, you noticed it too!” Magnus exclaims, prompting another wave of a laugh.

“She’s moaning about her on and on, I had to notice,” Alec states, but even if he wanted to sound annoyed, he can’t now, not with the way Magnus’ eyes are sparkling and his whole body shakes with laughter adorably.

“Maybe she shouldn’t play a matchmaker for us, but take care of her love life instead?” Magnus proposes, but not unkindly “God knows Clary needs a break too, a date for sure wouldn’t hurt her…”

“I’ll make sure to pass this on to my sister,” Alec declares.

They walk another few steps, still giddy and with contented smiles.

“It’s right here,” Alec points to the block across the street where his apartment is, already mourning that their time is almost over, but then Magnus tugs at his hand gently and makes him stop until he turns to him.

“I had an amazing time, Alexander,” Magnus squeezes his palms. Alec is usually not a fan of his full name, but something about the way Magnus says it makes him want to hear it again already.

“Me too,” Alec says and suddenly, he feels like Magnus is closer to him than before, but he doesn’t really mind.

Alec knows that there is a lot of conversations and opinions whether it is decent or not to kiss on the first date, but right now, he wants nothing more than to feel Magnus’ lips on his, so there’s really no question.

He’s pretty sure that they both lean at the same time and then, his wish is granted and they’re kissing.

First soft, just a graze of lips, but then a little harder, till Alec feels himself losing his breath.

He keeps his eyes closed when they part, but then he opens them to Magnus’ beautiful ones staring right into his. Then Alec feels a few droplets falling from the clouds mustering up above them, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Can I consider it a promise for another date?” Magnus asks, biting his lip, something that should be illegal for how hot he looks like this.

“Maybe,” Alec replies teasingly, already leaning in to kiss him again.

And it’s just a few seconds, a sudden cloudburst and then the rain is pouring in torrential waterfalls.

Alec still can’t bring himself to care.

They chuckle when eventually the lack of air makes them pull back, all soaked wet, but so happy. Alec hasn’t felt like this for long, or ever really. He lets the rain wash over him, closing his eyes, a smile still on his face. He feels safe with Magnus’ arms coming around him and holding him, gently, but surely.

He realises that it’s how he feels about Magnus, like the rain. First slowly falling in careful droplets and then pouring, like the waves of affection Alec can already feel swelling in himself for the man in front of him.

“Let’s go,” Alec says louder, to be heard over the rain and points with his head to his apartment block. There’s no way he’s letting Magnus go when he’s soaked wet, he doesn’t want him to get sick because of their rom-com movie moment.

“In a minute,” Magnus retorts and just kisses him again.

It’s a romantic cliché, Alec knows it, but it’s nice. Being with Magnus, even in the pouring rain, is nice. He for sure wants to explore the feeling, even if it means standing in heavy rain. If he stands there with Magnus, it’s worth it.


	10. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a plan (one of many) to finally confess his feelings for his best friend.  
> Fine, he might have panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, day 10!!!
> 
> This is one of my favourite stories, since it's been in my head for so long now and this prompts finally gave me the chance to write it! Have some tasty au for tonight 🍽💕
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Okay, what’s the emergency?” The door to the loft barely close after Alec, when’s he’s already unbuttoning his coat and sliding it from his shoulders, urgently marching into the kitchen. His eyes try to take in the space as if awaiting some disaster.

Well, he won’t find any besides the one in Magnus’ heart.

Magnus stands in the middle of the kitchen, lip trapped between his teeth as he hesitates. _This is ridiculous,_ he thinks, but he’s run out of ideas to try to tell Alec how he feels, always chickening out the last moment.

Today, he wants to be brave, to lead his plan to an end.

Alec still waits for an explanation, impatiently raising his eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I…” Magnus starts, clearing his throat “I have a date tonight.”

There’s a frown gracing Alec’s features now.

“Then why am I here?” He asks with a sigh.

 _Good question_ , Magnus thinks to himself.

“Well, I thought that since my best friend is basically the best chef in the city, then he could help me prepare some dinner,” Magnus answers, forcing on a cheerful tone. Inside, he’s shaking.

“And you couldn’t ask your date out to a restaurant, like a normal person?” Alec questions then, deadpan.

Magnus throws him a glare, but it lacks much heat.

“I want tonight to be special.”

And that statement is true.

Ever since Magnus met Alec back in college, he felt an instant connection towards the man. And Alec must have felt something too since they became friends instantly. They may seem as from different worlds, Magnus, a designer with his company climbing on the top of the fashion world, and Alec, a chef in one of the best restaurants New York City has ever known, but somehow they complement each other perfectly.

They’ve been right there next to each other at their highest and lowest. Alec was always there to ease the stress when Magnus was just starting his company, and Magnus stood by Alec and believed in him, during the process of finding a job where he could actually cook, not just flip burgers. So, rough starts and great successes.

Did Magnus know that he’s in love with Alec when he saw him first on the campus? Probably no. But is he now painfully aware of the affection he feels towards his friend? Yes, he’s grown to understand it. And although there are days he feels confident that Alec reciprocates the feelings, it’s still not so easy to tell.

Magnus tried, really hard, to give him some signs. Some flirtations whispered to Alec during their gang’s movie nights, only for his ears to hear. He particularly chose to tuck in with Alec into the corner of the couch, pressed tightly to him. His palm lingering on Alec’s thigh a bit too long at times to be considered appropriate in a 'friendly way'.

And still, his friend reminds oblivious to his actions.

Magnus knows that it may be his fault. Right from the start, he was kind of flirty towards Alec, because that’s how it is. Would he ask Alec out the minute he saw him if he wasn’t in a relationship back then? Probably, but the timing just wasn’t right. It never seems to be right when it comes to them. Every moment Magnus mustered up the courage to tell him how he feels, Alec would suddenly come and announce that he’s going on a date. Or when Magnus found someone who he stupidly thought would substitute Alec, his best friend would show more interest in his flirtatious behaviours and make Magnus question everything.

Today, the games have to end. That’s the plan at least. He’s single and Alec is single, so there’s nothing standing in the way now. At least Magnus hopes so.

Alec exhales, looking around the kitchen as if he’s searching for some deeper meaning behind Magnus’ words. Eventually, his eyes stop at Magnus again and he shakes his head lightly before speaking.

“What do you want me to do?” He asks, resigned, but Magnus already beams at him and doesn’t miss the way the corners of Alec’s lips quirk too.

He knows Alec enough to know, that he wouldn’t be able to refuse him.

“I was thinking of some simple dinner…” Magnus trails off “well, you know best, so I guess I’m going to rely on you,” He retorts with a smile.

“What’s in your fridge?” Alec rolls his eyes, already striding to the refrigerator, opening the door and inspecting what’s inside.

Magnus’ lips form into a thin line. He doesn’t know why he feels like he’s waiting for some sort of verdict.

“And you want it to be simple? Like, something you could cook yourself?” His friend questions next.

“Alexander, don’t think that less of me, I am, of course, going to help you, and I am not the worst chef-“

“Magnus, you rely on take-out most of the times and the last time you made lasagne you forgot you put it in the oven,” Alec interrupts him, turning away from his task of examining the products of Magnus’ fridge.

Magnus opens his mouth to answer but then closes it, because well, he may be right on this one.

“Not my fault you were so distracting, darling,” He winks at Alec instead.

“You were the one who called me for instructions!” His friend accuses then.

“Yeah, and you were the one who ended up rumbling about the new menu you’re coming up with at the restaurant,” Magnus reminds him cheekily “so whose fault is that, Alexander?”

This time, it’s Alec who doesn’t find any response and just waves his hand irritated. He’s cute when he’s annoyed, Magnus thinks, not for the first time though.

“How much time do we have?” His friend asks then.

“Around two hours?” Magnus ends up answering in more of a questioning tone.

Alec sighs again and begins to pull out various ingredients from the fridge. Eggs, butter, sour cream, some spinach and other things Magnus stops paying attention too, way more interested in studying Alec. He’s already putting on his focused face, the one he always wears when he cooks. Magnus has witnessed him at work a lot of times and he’s always just as much amazed as the first time.

And he can’t help, but notice how comfortable Alec feels in his kitchen. He swiftly pulls out everything he needs from the cabinets, doesn’t even spare a moment to think, as if moving on instinct. God, Magnus loves to just watch him in action.

“Okay,” Alec’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he shakes his head, trying to focus “quick and easy, right? We’re going to make a tart with some spinach and dried tomatoes. Wait,” He stops suddenly, pointing his finger at Magnus “is your date vegan, or vegetarian?”

He knows Alec’s not.

“Nope,” Magnus shakes his head again.

“Alright, then we can add some turkey. I’ll make the crust and you start on the filling, okay?” He begins to throw the instructions.

“Yes, chef,” Magnus instantly agrees and gets to work.

The sound of soft music and knives hitting the cutting boards are the only noises filling the space of the loft. But it’s still comfortable. Magnus knows that Alec doesn’t like being disturbed when he works and prefers to be quiet. So Magnus settles on watching him. The smooth movements of his hands, the way he handles the knife like he’s been doing that since he was born. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up, gracing Magnus with the view of his muscular, bare forearms and the few black tattoos that are peaking up there. God, how much he just wishes to come closer and place his hands on him, make Alec ditch his work, keep these hands busy in some other way, most preferably holding him-“

“Magnus,” Alec sounds like he’s been repeating his name for at least the third time now when Magnus finally registers it. Then he looks up at his friend “you’re going to burn the meat, reduce the flame.”

“Right of course,” Magnus clears his throat and swiftly does as he's told, “so, you like this dish?” He asks then.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Alec replies, not looking up from where he’s chopping the tomatoes “it’s simple and tasty. I like preparing it when I’m not in the mood for some complicated recipe. And it doesn’t require many ingredients too. Add some thyme,” Alec orders next.

Magnus has always been amazed by Alec’s tastes. The food he so often prepares for him is Magnus’ favourite. It’s delicious and you can basically feel how much passion and love Alec puts in every single one of his dishes.

“So,” Alec decides to break their silence again “tell me about that date of yours.”

Magnus flinches lightly, but fortunately, he can blame it on the hot oil sputtering from the pan.

“Well…” He trails off with a nervous chuckle, trying to buy himself time to think of something “what would you like to know?” He asks, reaching to fiddle with his ear cuff.

“Is it a he, she, they?” Alec questions now turning to him after he puts the tart into the oven.

“It’s a he,” Magnus eventually says. Alec only sends him a questioning look that seems to be saying _go on_.

“How did you meet?”

“He’s a friend… of a friend.”

Alec considers him with a frown, way too long for Magnus’ liking.

“You’re nervous,” His friend retorts then, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Who, me? Nervous? About a date?” Magnus laughs, trying to cover up the fact that he is actually nervous. But Alec doesn’t settle on making fun of him, instead, he offers him a much softer and sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay, if you are,” He says gently, coming closer to the sink and beginning to wash the dishes. But Magnus knows him too well, he knows he’s just trying to busy himself with something to be able to avoid looking at Magnus “maybe you just want it to be special.”

“I do,” Magnus admits. He swears he sees a shadow of disappointment run through Alec’s features, but he quickly hides it behind the smile.

God, those mixed signals are killing him.

“Okay, I’m gonna go,” Alec announces some time later as he dries his hands off “you still have basically half of an hour to prepare for the date and the food should be ready just then. All you gotta do take it out of the oven.”

“Clear,” Magnus nods. He and Alec end up standing on the other sides of the kitchen. He feels Alec hesitating to leave, hesitating to say something and Magnus feels just the same.

“Have fun,” Alec speaks eventually and moves to the door.

 _Damn it_ , Magnus, _you can’t let him go like that, not this time, not again_.

“Alexander, wait!” Magnus calls out after him and his friend stops in the doorway, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow.

“Magnus, it’s just taking the plate out of the oven, I’m sure you can handle it-“ Alec starts reassuringly, but Magnus shakes his head and cuts him off.

“Yeah, I know. It’s not about this,” He confesses, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for what he’s about to say next “there’s no date.”

Alec looks back at him, utterly confused.

“What do you mean? Did he cancel…”

“No,” Magnus shakes his head again “I mean, there is a date. There was, or I hope there is. I wanted it to be, but-“

“Magnus, you’re confusing me,” Alec admits, still frowning.

Magnus exhales again.

“You,” He points at Alec “I wanted you to be the date.”

His words don’t seem to clear any of Alec’s confusion.

“I like you, Alexander,” He decides to lay it all out “in more than a friend way. And I know the timing was never right for us, it feels like there was always something in the way. I don’t even know if you feel like this too, but…I love you and I just can’t hide it anymore.”

The distance between him and Alec never seemed so colossal as it is now. Magnus both dreads and anticipates Alec’s next words, because he may get his heart broken into million pieces, or have it warm up with the finally reciprocated love. One thing is sure, it’s literally gonna burst out of his chest if Alec doesn’t provide any reply in the next second.

But his friend just stands there, shocked and speechless, and Magnus is almost sure he just let the wrong words out of his mouth and ruined the best thing in his life, his and Alec’s friendship.

“It’s okay,” Magnus drops his gaze, not able to look into his beautiful eyes anymore “you don’t have to-“

He more feels than sees Alec move, but he only has about a millisecond to grasp that Alec decided to close the distance between them, quite literally, because the next thing Magnus feels is Alec’s lips on his.

The shock only lasts about a second, because later it’s the pure feeling of rightfulness overcoming him. Because it just feels so right, so perfect to have Alec like this, like it was meant to be, always. Magnus’ hands wrap around Alec’s waist, holding him close and pressing them together as Alec cups his face, holding him as if he was the most precious treasure.

They kiss like they’re starving for each other, reaching deeper, but it’s still tender, gentle. It’s perfect. Just as Magnus imagined kissing Alec would feel like. Even better than any vision, his mind could come up with. Now Magnus doesn’t think he’ll ever get without kissing Alec, he doesn’t know how he went so long without this.

When the stupid need for air overcomes them, they have to pull back, both breathless, but still holding onto each other and keeping close.

Alec rests their foreheads together, letting out a chuckle.

“You don’t even know how much I wanted to do that,” He admits, his eyes are still closed and Magnus watches as the beautiful blush begins to cover his face.

“For how long?” Magnus asks, curious if it’s been just as long for Alec as it is for him.

“Basically since the day I met you,” Alec confesses, shaking his head lightly.

“Me too,” Magnus says, his grin only growing. Alec pulls back to look at him more properly.

“We’re idiots, right?” He states then and well, Magnus has no other answer than a nod.

“We kind of are,” He agrees and they both laugh.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Alec questions then, softly.

“I tried to,” Magnus admits “but, I don’t know, I always chickened out. Or you had someone, or I hade someone, just-“

“The timing wasn’t right,” Alec finishes for him. Magnus nods “you think it is now?” He asks, biting his lip in a nervous habit.

“I have never felt better than the moment we kissed, so I think it’s safe to say it may be,” Magnus retorts “unless you-“

“I love you too,” Alec cuts in, thumbs caressing Magnus’ cheeks tenderly “I’ve had from the start.”

Magnus’ smile is even wider now as Alec’s eyes spark with so much love and affection as if he only now got to finally share it so openly with him. He lets out a relieved breath, letting it all get to him.

“So… how did you like our first date?” Magnus asks then, looking around the still half-messy kitchen from their cooking shenanigans.

Alec throws him an unheated glare.

“I would have liked it much better if there wasn’t this constant thought in my head that we’re cooking for some dude that’s gonna show up here almost as soon as I leave.”

“I know, I panicked,” Magnus admits a bit insecure now “but I just needed some excuse so you could come here and… you told me once that cooking together is so intimate and you rarely let people in like this, to you know, help you with the food, because the perfectionist you are you’d always want to do everything yourself. I appreciate you letting me in, Alexander, I wanted to show you that.”

“You did,” Alec says, leaning in to place a sweet, short kiss to his lips, “I think we should make cooking dates a thing,” He retorts with a smile.

“I totally agree, my darling,” Magnus states, his fingers tracing the collar of Alec’s shirt gently “but maybe we could skip to the desert tonight…” He proposes teasingly, but Alec only huffs in answer.

“Yeah and let the incredible food we cooked got to waste or let it burn,” He shakes his head with a playful smile “we’re doing this in the right order. Dinner,” He brushes their lips in a barely kiss “and then dessert.”

Magnus has waited for Alec basically all his life, so for sure he can make it through one dinner. Especially when it’s a delicious dish cooked by the chef himself.

And he’s sure there’ll be many, many more deserts when it comes to them.


	11. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how Magnus imagined their anniversary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay, so this part is kind of inspired by the show "Schitt's Creek", which I'm obsessed with right now 😂those of you who watched it will know what episode it refers to 😉
> 
> Enjoy the read!

This is _not_ how Magnus imagined their anniversary.

Being together with Alec for five years should teach him that his boyfriend can’t really sit in one place too much, that he loves the adrenaline and is always buzzing with energy and eagerness to try new things. It’s one of the many things he loves about him, so when Alec proposed a trip to the mountains for their special day, Magnus agreed, tempted with the beautiful views, great restaurants and with the occasion to finally relax with his favourite person.

He didn’t know, however, that Alec literally meant _the_ mountains.

And that’s how he finds himself climbing up the hills, with sun literally burning his back, almost unable to feel his feet and sweating like crazy.

It’s not that Magnus is against any activities per se. He does tai chi every day before work, attends a Zumba class, loves dancing, either professionally or just for fun. But the activities he likes are usually relaxing and slow, focusing more on creating harmony inside the body than… well then shaping the actual body.

Magnus does not like hiking.

But Alec was just so excited with his offer of having a picnic up the hills, looking at him with that bright smile, almost begging him to agree, so how could he refuse? And yes, Alec might have persuaded him with the perspective of using the hotel’s spa when they get back.

“Come, we gotta keep moving!” Alec calls out, already a few feet ahead of Magnus. He offers another smile over his shoulder. He’s got a bandana tied around his forehead and looks way too gorgeous for someone who’s just walked like eight miles up the mountains. He appears not to even break a sweat, his grey t-shirt still intact, sinful shorts leaving less than no to the imagination, plus trekking shoes. Magnus is sure his black tank top is already soaked, hair a mess and he's glad he didn’t decide on any makeup today, because it would be running down his cheeks by now.

Magnus rolls his eyes, readjusting his backpack and trying to catch up to his boyfriend. Alec mercifully waits for him, reaching out with his hand and when he’s close enough, Magnus laces their fingers together.

“It’s not that far away,” Alec says softly, but Magnus only levels him with a deadpan look as he eyes the top of the mountain that seems to still be too far away for his liking. Alec chuckles warmly and kisses his cheek “we can slow down, or take a break.”

“No, it’s fine,” Magnus tries to reassure, but his breath is still coming out in shorter pants.

Walking up the mountain is totally different than just walking.

“You’re sure?” His boyfriend inquires and Magnus gives an encouraging nod.

They walk the next steps hand in hand, and if Magnus has ever doubted Alec’s love for him (which he hasn’t) all of his worries would be dismissed now since Alec keeps the hold on his hand although it’s sweaty and probably disgusting.

They didn’t choose the best day for the trip. It’s really hot, even hotter up here, with no trees to cover up the sunlight. Magnus cherishes every rare moment when a cloud blocks the sun, but it’s always over too soon.

Still, Alec’s smile is worth all of the efforts, always has been.

They did slow down the tempo a little, climbing up slowly, but surely. Alec distracts Magnus form his aching muscles with a light confiscation, they recall all of the amazing memories they’ve shared during the past five years, laughing, getting emotional and hopeful for what the future holds for them.

And somehow, they finally reach the top. Then Magnus gets what Alec meant.

The view is just… breath-taking (Magnus literally is out of breath, but not only because of the view). It’s stunning, nature truly is a wonderful thing. They can see the whole mountain range stretching before them, merging all of the colours: blues, greens, greys…

“What do you think? Alec asks from behind his back, his chin hovering above Magnus’ shoulder.

But he just stands and admires, speechless, not able to utter a word. He’s seen a lot of beautiful things in his life (the man behind him is one of them), but nothing can really take him aback that much as the pure beauty of the truest forms of nature.

Or at least he thought so.

Because when he turns to finally answer Alec what he thinks, he gets even more shocked.

His boyfriend has dropped on one knee, a velvet box in his hand, open and revealing a beautiful ring inside. Alec takes a deep breath, slightly nervous, but a smile still wide on his lips.

“Magnus…”

_Oh my God, what is happening?!_

“I love you,” Alec speaks, not aware of Magnus’ internal freak-out. He feels frozen, still speechless but for totally different reasons “these past years with you have been nothing but joy. I love waking up with you, falling asleep next to you, having you to come home too… I’ve never felt happier since we got together and I just… I want you to be mine, to stay mine forever, because you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I’m never, ever planning to let you go, baby.”

Magnus is sure that there are tears streaming down his face now. He lets out a wet gasp, his palm wandering to cover his mouth while he shakes his head disbelievingly.

“So, Magnus…” Alec exhales as if bracing himself for the power of his next words “will you marry me?”

Magnus still can’t find his voice, but he begins to nod frantically, not wanting to keep his Alexander waiting, but eventually he somehow manages to provide a reply.

“Yes, of course, yes,” He answers in a trembling tone, but he means it with his whole heart.

Alec barely gets to stand up when Magnus is already launching himself at his fiancé. Alec laughs, lifting him up in the air and spinning around till Magnus laughs too, still wet, but so so honest.

“Let me,” Alec reaches for his hand after placing him on the ground, carefully sliding the ring onto his finger. The gem shines beautifully in the sun as they admire it. Then he looks up only to get lost into his fiancé’s wonderful, hazel eyes. He cups Alec’s face and brings him into a kiss.

Alec wraps his arms around him, holding him close and breathing him in as if never wanting this moment to end. Magnus feels exactly the same.

“I love you,” He says when eventually the need for air becomes too much “I just… God, I wasn’t expecting it.”

“That was the plan,” Alec chuckles, shrugging lightly with a bright smile.

“You seriously had me walk all the way up here so you could propose?” Magnus asks, still shocked. Only now he realises he’s sweaty and gross, probably looking way less than appealing even.

“Yeah, and it was worth it,” Alec admits “just look.”

They turn to the horizon again, still as beautiful as before. It is worth it, Magnus realises, it’s wonderful, it’s something that he’s never going to forget, not only because of the ring shining on his finger but because it’s such an amazing surprise, in such an incredible place that he’s always going to love this memory.

They stand, looking at sky and mountains, pressed together, Magnus head on Alec’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. Magnus closes his eyes, letting this memory bury into his mind for forever.

“I think you’ll need to carry me all the way down, I don’t feel like I can move,” Magnus sighs, then he feels a kiss being pressed onto the side of his head.

“Whatever you want, baby.”


	12. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is frustrated, Magnus is a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> In this fic, me and Alec share our comfort food meal 😊
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Ugh, this is so annoying,” Alec literally growls, banging his hands onto the keyboard of his laptop.

Magnus looks up from the book he’s been reading for the last half an hour in an armchair at the other end of the living room, letting his boyfriend study in peace on the couch. But even his distanced position doesn’t seem to bring Alexander all the focus and concord.

“What is it, my darling?” He asks gently but gets yet another groan in response. Deciding that something is indeed wrong, Magnus gets up and walks over to his boyfriend, laying his hands on Alec’s shoulders and kneading lightly “talk to me.”

“It’s just,” Alec sighs, visibly frustrated “I have this stupid exam tomorrow and this presentation won’t load so I have no sources, and it’s all just so complicated…”

Magnus drops a sympathetic kiss on the top of his head.

“Well, my college days may be long gone now, but I do not miss this part,” He admits.

“Magnus, you graduated not even two years ago,” Alec reminds him reasonably.

“And you will in just about a few months,” Magnus tries to cheer him up.

“If I don’t pass this exam, I won’t…” Alec trails off.

Magnus sighs, thinking of a way to ease at least some of his boyfriend’s worries.

“How can I help?” He proposes.

“Babe, you have a degree in history, not law,” Alec says sadly “I don’t think there’s anything you can do. I just… I have to focus and for this stupid presentation to work.”

Well, Magnus can’t help much for that, no matter how much he wishes he could. All he can do is let Alec do his thing.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Magnus states, not without pressing one more kiss to his cheek “holler if you need anything.”

Alec makes an acknowledging sound, his eyes back at the laptop screen and Magnus quietly makes himself scare to the kitchen, in search for something to cheer his clearly frustrated and exhausted boyfriend up.

Being with Alec for more than three years now, he’s learnt his boyfriend’s habits. Alec likes to stay alone, or at least undisturbed when he studies, but when he’s so focused on something he also forgets about the basic life activities like eating or sleeping. But that’s when Magnus comes in, always in the right place and at the right time.

Besides learning the habits, he also knows Alec’s tastes and his comfort things like movies, books, tv shows and food. And if there’s something that he knows may brighten up his boyfriend’s mood, it’s for sure the old, good grilled cheese sandwich.

Alec’s a New Yorker, born and raised and he loves the traditional American cuisine, and as much as he enjoys it when Magnus takes him out to eat at restaurants that serve dishes from all around the world, bacon burger from East Village is always a win for him.

So Magnus knows just what to do, thanking the powers that be, that his boyfriend’s comfort meal is not a five Michelin stars course, but a simple bread and cheese recipe.

He prepares it fairly quickly, topping everything with Alec’s favourite chamomile tea. Smiling to himself, satisfied with the outcome, he marches back into the living room, finding his boyfriend in the same position as before, eyes still drilling into his computer.

Magnus puts the prepared meal down on the coffee table, going to sit next to Alec on the couch.

“Darling,” He starts quietly, not wanting to startle him in case he’s fully focused on something important now. Alec gives him a hum in answer, a sign that he’s listening, but not really paying full attention since his gaze is still elsewhere “I made you some food.”

“Not hungry,” Alec dismisses him with a shake of the head.

Magnus, as patient as ever with his stubborn boyfriend, doesn’t give up.

“Come on, love, I think you should take a break,” He tries to coax him, caressing his arm gently.

“I can’t now, babe,” Alec exhales, regret in his voice.

And Magnus can’t have this. Alexander’s been sitting like this the whole evening, with basically no breaks, and it’s for sure not good for him. Magnus had already gone through his college years, so he knows that the outcome of these late-night study sessions, laced with the stress and tension that made their way into Alec’s shoulders, have no actual good effect.

So without more thinking, Magnus snaps Alec’s laptop shut.

“What-“ Alec looks at him, dazed, but Magnus doesn’t even let him finish.

“You’re taking a break, now, end of the discussion,” He states a bit more sternly, but then smiles at his boyfriend again when Alec’s attention settles on him “I made food.”

“What did you make?” Alec questions and with his smile widening, Magnus reaches for the plate from the coffee table, presenting it to him proudly.

Alec’s expression immediately softens and he looks at Magnus with so much love and gratefulness in his eyes. He doesn’t even have to say anything. Magnus knows. He knows and he promised himself a long time ago that he’ll always take care of his Alexander. No matter what happens, big or small crisis, he’s never leaving his side.

“Grilled cheese sandwich?” Alec inquires, a cute pout on his lips.

“And chamomile tea,” Magnus confirms and adds, handing him the plate. Alec looks down on it for a moment, smiling softly.

“How did you know?” He asks then and Magnus nearly snorts.

“Darling, we’ve been together for three years, of course, I know what your comfort food is,” He replies simply “and I thought you could use some comfort tonight.”

Alec keeps looking at him, eyes shining with genuine gratitude as if Magnus offered him all of the stars of the universe and not a two ingredients sandwich.

But as Magnus has found out by being with Alec, the true love is in those little things.

Alec leans in, placing a quick, sweet kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” He says when he pulls back “for everything.”

“Always, angel,” Magnus replies, letting himself press another kiss to his cheek “now, eat up. You look like you need it.”

Alec chuckles a little, but then takes a bite, moaning at the taste. Magnus lets a proud smile settle onto his lips. Oh, how much he loves to make his Alexander happy, especially with those little things.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Alec starts with a mouthful of food and then swallows before continuing “but you always make it taste just as good as the ones my mom made for me when I was little.”

“That’s because of a secret ingredient,” Magnus says teasingly and Alec arches an eyebrow, visibly curious.

“What is it?” He asks before taking another bite.

Magnus leans in, as if wanting to whisper a secret into Alec’s ear, but instead he steals another kiss from his cheek, making his boyfriend blush beautifully.

“The secret ingredient, my darling, is love.”


	13. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Alec's whispers are not loud enough for Magnus to hear + one time he finally hears him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, day 13! 
> 
> So this one may be a little bit angsty at times, but still with tons of fluff and of course a happy ending 😊 we love a good au, right? 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus is cool. He’s handsome, laid back and so easy to be around. Alec gets this weird feeling in his stomach every time he’s around. _Are those these butterflies everyone keeps talking about?_ He’s been thinking to himself for the past hour as he’s been watching Magnus dance, laugh and talk to basically everyone, because he’s the kind of person that’s popular, likeable and so incredibly kind.

In other words, he’s totally out of Alec’s league.

It’s Alec’s first party in this high school and he probably should try socialising instead of spending his time staring at the man that he’s developing an enormously big crush at, but he can’t help himself.

Magnus got him from the first second. He’s the president of the student council, so he was assigned to give Alec and Izzy a tour since they’ve just transferred after their father got this new, better job here. Alec won’t really miss their old home, but it’s always hard in a new place. He’s in his sophomore year, a year younger than Magnus, and Izzy is in freshmen’s. So it’s a bit different for them, but they support each other, they will manage.

Magnus certainly makes things easier.

He made sure they feel welcomed, offered his help, told them to always come to him if they have any problem, school or not school-related. Also, he invited them to this party at his friend’s Raphael’s house tonight. And Alec was reluctant, always is when it comes to parties, but he let his sister convince him.

Does he regret it? Not exactly. But does he wish he could take his eyes of Magnus so he doesn’t come across as some kind of creep? Yeah.

Eventually, he stops his observation and busies himself with getting another beer. A second one. The last one, he corrects himself. He’s not good with alcohol.

He gets to take one sip before a voice from behind him startles him.

“Everything okay?”

Alec turns to see Magnus, nice as always, a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Alec tries to play it cool, taking a way too big gulp of his beer way too fast and almost choking “I’m good.”

“Great, I’m just checking in on the newbies,” Magnus laughs lightly.

God, his laugh is pretty.

Alec takes another sip.

“You know we’re not at school, right?” He asks, not unkindly, more like curious, but Magnus frowns at him “I mean, you don’t have to check on me, or my sister. It’s not like you have to at school, I just mean… it’s not your duty-“ He starts to rumble and Magnus’ chuckle makes him pause.

“I know,” He assures “I may just happen to like you, Alexander, and saw you hanging out here alone, so I thought I could join,” He shrugs “unless you want me to leave-“

“No!” Alec answers, a bit too fast, but it only makes Magnus offer him an amused smile “I mean, you can stay, if you want to. I can’t promise too much fun though, so maybe you’d like to hang out with my sister more.” He saw Izzy somewhere out there, already making a bunch of friend, dancing and having fun.

“I think I’m fine here,” Magnus retorts, leaning back onto the kitchen counter “she seems to fit in quite well though,” He admits, probably noticing the same things as him.

“That’s how she is,” Alec says “she always fits in. She’s very open and fun. Just great in general.”

“And you?” Magnus prompts, this time making Alec frown “did you fit in already?”

“Not quite,” Alec admits. He doesn’t know why it comes so easy for him to be honest with Magnus. Maybe it’s the alcohol? “I just need a few more days.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Magnus assures kindly “I’m here if you ever need help. I really mean it, not only school-related stuff too, I’m pretty well orientated when it comes to the city itself, so if you need any tips or…”

He goes on, but somehow Alec can’t bring himself to pay attention to his words, he’s more focused on the way he’s adam’s apple keeps bobbling up and down as he speaks, at the carefully drawn black lines around his eyes, the red spikes in his hair, the way he gesticulates with his hands when he talks and how his lips form so easily into a smile, eyes shining with so much joy.

Alec suddenly feels thirsty, licking his lips he drowns the rest of his beer.

“God, you’re so hot,” He whispers, without really meaning too, immediately turning red, glad that it was just a whisper, nothing louder.

“Did you say something?” Magnus asks, stopping his lecture.

 _Thank God he didn’t hear it_.

“No,” Alec instantly shakes his head “I mean, I said thanks, I will for sure come to you if I need any help.” He tries to smile, but even he can feel how nervous it must look.

“Alright,” Magnus exhales “in that case-“

“Magnus, we’re playing beer pong, are you coming?” Comes a voice from the doorway then. Magnus looks at the guy there, probably his friend, but then turns back to Alec.

“Do you want to play?” He asks.

Alec shakes his head. No more beer for him, if he doesn’t want to embarrass himself even more.

“You’re sure?” Magnus inquires.

“Magnus…” The guy from the doorway gets more impatient.

“I’m coming, Raphael,” Magnus rolls his eyes, but doesn’t look at his friend, his gaze still on Alec.

“I’m sure,” Alec assures before Magnus can repeat the question “thank you, again. For everything.”

“Of course,” Magnus smiles, his eyes lingering on Alec for a few seconds more “in that case, I’ll see you around, Alexander.”

Alec nods, not trusting his words not to betray him again and then Magnus is gone, joining his friends.

God, it’s going to be a tough year.

*

Turns out, he has to reach for Magnus’ help way sooner than he intended too. Of course, he’s too much of a coward to do it himself at first, so it takes around three talks with Izzy to convince him that no, he won’t be a bother and yes, Magnus offered his help countless times, so he really won’t mind.

And that’s how Magnus becomes Alec’s tutor in chemistry.

“It’s really not that difficult,” Magnus assures him as they meet for their second session. Alec invited him over this time. Their first lesson was on more of a neutral ground since they meet on the high school bleachers, but somehow, Alec wanted to take Magnus homes tonight, no pun intended.

“Yeah, for you,” Alec says, already resigned “it’s like black magic to me, totally not my thing.”

“What’s your thing then?” Magnus looks up from the textbook he’s flipping through, something challenging about his gaze.

Alec hesitates, it’s not like he doesn’t have his thing, he does, but he’s just not used to talking about it. Nobody has ever truly wanted to listen and just found him boring. But again, something about Magnus makes him want to open up.

“English,” He admits “I like writing.”

“Oh, sounds cool,” Magnus replies, he even seems interested “are you writing something now?”

“A bunch of stuff,” Alec ducks his head, avoiding Magnus’ gaze “nothing worth sharing though.”

“I’m sure it isn’t true,” Magnus states, tapping his pen against the textbook page “I’d love to read something of yours if you decide to share one day.”

Alec doubts that will ever happen, but he nods.

“I’ll think about it.”

“No pressure,” Magnus declares with another smile “now, let’s get into the chemistry, shall we?”

Alec groans, which makes Magnus chuckle, but eventually agrees.

And after an hour of Magnus patiently moving with him through the exercises, he actually feels that he’s kind of getting the hang of it. He starts working alone, Magnus only checks his tasks and is satisfied too when he finds they’ve been done right.

But then he gets distracted again. Magnus is checking something on his phone and Alec is supposed to keep working on the exercises, but Magnus is right here, looking so gorgeous, lip trapped between his teeth, strong shoulders so inviting that Alec wants to bury himself into his embrace.

“You’re so beautiful,” The words leave his mouth in a low whisper, but still without his permission.

“What?” Magnus looks up and Alec freezes for a few seconds. Magnus waits, confused but patient “You said something?”

“No, nothing,” Alec shakes his head, covering up his previous slip up with a smile, “I think I’m done.” He quickly hands his notebook to Magnus, trying to change the subject. The man swiftly scans the exercises, letting out a pleased hum.

“Great job,” He retorts with a nod “you’re getting quite good.” 

“Thanks,” Alec says and they share a smile. When they look at each other, Alec feels like there’s nothing else in the world around them, no worries, no stupid chemistry tasks and no whispers that Alec will never have enough courage to say out loud “same time next week?”

“You’ve got it, Alexander,” Magnus replies with a smile and a wink.

And that’s how their friendship begins.

*

“Hello,” Magnus lets himself in through the terrace door, as he has been doing for the past year, while Alec is munching on a piece of toast, sitting at the kitchen island.

The school year is almost over. Magnus has been tutoring him for most of the year and they’ve developed quite a great friendship. It’s not that Magnus is Alec’s only friend, but he for sure considers him the best. He’s not sure if it’s mutual though, Magnus does have a lot of friends. And there’s also the thing that Alec’s crush hasn’t disappeared if so, it only increased once he got to know Magnus even more.

Were there any opportunities for Alec to confess how he feels? Yes. But did he take them? No, since he’s too much of a coward. There was just never the right moment for them.

“You didn’t call me,” Magnus says as he leans onto his elbow on the other side of the kitchen island, opposite of Alec.

Alec shrugs.

“So?”

“So,” Magnus rolls his eyes “did you pass?”

Alec had his last chemistry exam for the year today, one that would determine his grade and if he’s actually going to pass the subject.

Magnus stares at him, clearly anticipating the answer.

“I did,” Alec finally replies, taking another bite of his toast.

His friend looks taken aback now.

“Then why are you sitting here all moping and stuff?” He asks, truly confused. Alec shrugs again.

“Just thought that I’d get a better grade,” He admits, making Magnus frown.

“What did you ger?”

“B-“ Alec replies thought a mouthful of toast.

“B-“ Magnus cuts off with a shocked, amused gasp “what did you want? A++?”

It’s Alec’s turn to roll his eyes.

“No,” He says, his voice laced with annoyance slightly. Not even at Magnus, more at himself, because he knows he’s being ridiculous “I don’t know. An A, or something.” He looks down at his now half-full plate, spinning it on the counter lightly with his fingers.

Magnus rounds the kitchen island to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and when Alec looks up, he’s wearing a more sympathetic expression.

“You know damn well it’s an amazing grade, especially considering how much you were struggling with this subject at the start,” Magnus states, truthfully and ever so reasonably “you don’t have to always be perfect or the best, don’t be so hard on yourself, darling.”

Alec feels a flush on his cheeks at the term of endearment. He’s not sure how and when, but it’s become a thing. _Darling_. But Alec doesn’t let it get to himself, he’s heard Magnus use it towards his other friends too, so he’s not special, he has to remember about that.

“Thanks,” Alec says as Magnus squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

“Alright,” Magnus claps his hand together now “what should we do to get you out of your moping state then?”

“I’m not moping,” Alec protests and Magnus snickers.

“Oh, but you are,” He beeps his nose with his finger and Alec scrunches it “so, should we continue our Queer Eye binge watch then?”

“Okay,” Alec nods, letting a small smile climb onto his lips.

“Great, then get the popcorn ready, darling,” Magnus hops onto the kitchen counter and settles himself comfortably. Alec shakes his head amusingly but then gets the popcorn ready as he was told.

“What are you doing here anyway?” He asks then as he busies himself with his task “Shouldn’t you be on a date tonight?”

It’s Friday, and Alec’s pretty sure Magnus and his new boyfriend, George, would have something planned as most of the couples do.

He’s not jealous. Not at all. Or he tries to convince himself he isn’t.

“Nope,” Magnus answers, swinging his legs from his seat “we broke up.”

That makes Alec stop in his tracks.

“What?” He turns to face his friend only to see him shrug, not looking really upset if he’s judging “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“It’s fine, it was a mutual decision,” Magnus assures “it hasn’t been good between us for a while, it was a long time coming. Seriously, don’t worry.” He smiles, but Alec still isn’t convinced.

“Yeah, but it can’t be fun to go through a breakup…” Not that he would know with his zero relationship experience.

“I’m good, I promise,” Magnus states again, sending him a warm smile. He’s never been good at lying to Alec, so he takes his word for it “so maybe instead of focusing on my love life, we should try to get you out on some hot date…” He adds then, his voice laced with mischief.

“Yeah,” Alec huffs “when the only person I wanna date is right here,” He whispers lowly, turning away to get the bowls for the popcorn.

“What?” Magnus asks “I didn’t hear you, what did you say?”

“Nothing,” Alec sighs, facing him again. He kind of got used to the little whispers of the confessions he cannot say out loud. They’re always not enough for Magnus to hear, safe for his ears only “I’m just not in need for any dates.”

“Suit yourself,” Magnus shrugs.

For a moment, Alec thinks it may be his chance. He can tell Magnus how he feels and they may start building something together. Or it may be the end of their friendship. Then he scolds himself in his mind because Magnus just got out of a relationship and he for sure doesn’t want to jump into the next one.

Besides, there’s basically no way he feels the same way.

“So tonight,” Magnus’ voice brings him out of his head “I just wanna spent some time with my best friend.”

Alec feels an easy smile stretching his lips. So maybe he is Magnus’ best friend after all.

And when they settle on the couch in the living room, turning on Netflix, sitting a bit too close to each other to be considered appropriate for friends, Alec doesn’t mind. He grasps at any moment he can feel connected to Magnus like this, his head on his friend's shoulder, more relaxed as ever.

*

“I can’t believe you’re leaving,” Alec wails, flopping down onto Magnus’ bed, who only chuckles.

Alec’s been moaning about it for the past week, so the reaction is appropriate. But what can he do, when his best friend is leaving for college and he won’t get to see him every day as he’s been for the last two years. This changes everything.

“I hate being a year younger than you,” Alec states, frustrated “if I was your age, we would be coming to New York together now.”

“You’ll join me next year,” Magnus says, folding another shirt and placing it into his suitcase “besides, New York isn’t so far away, I’ll come visit, or you will. We can text and talk, basically every day. It’s gonna be fine, darling.”

Alec’s not so sure it will. What if Magnus finds some better friends in New York and forgets about him? He’s nothing special, of course, Magnus will, and then Alec will become miserable.

“What if I won’t get into any college and won’t be able to come next year?” Alec asks then, staring at the ceiling, a hundred scenarios running through his head.

“Alexander, there are many options, of course, you’ll get in somewhere. Every university will be lucky to have you if you decide to attend their literary programmes.” Magnus assures him.

“Yeah, maybe…” Alec sighs, then he feels the bed dip next to him as Magnus settles there.

“Believe in yourself more, darling,” His best friend says, fingers sweeping some of Alec’s hair from his forehead “we talked about this a million times, alright? You are great.”

Alec smiles at Magnus’ soft and reassuring expression. For a moment they just lay staring at each other. Alec tries to catalogue every little feature on his best friend’s face, memorizing it from when the time of separation comes.

“Are you sure that you want to study chemistry?” Alec asks with mischief then “You’d make a pretty great therapist.”

Magnus chuckles, a loop side smile on his face.

“Well, maybe I can make that my casual job,” He retorts “but only for you, my dear.”

Alec blushes again, not even trying to hide it now. They spend probably another hour on the bed, doing nothing in particular, but for Alec, it’s still not enough when the time to say goodbye comes.

He goes downstairs with Magnus, watches as he says goodbye to their friends and his mom. It’s all quite emotional, Alec barely restrains from crying the whole time and when Magnus’ arms close around him, for probably the last time in a while, he lets a few tears escape.

“I’ll miss you,” He says with a sniffle “so much.”

“Me too, darling,” Magnus pulls back to cup his face gently “but I will call and text, alright? And don’t you ever hesitate to do the same, any time.”

Alec nods, burying himself into the hug again, wanting this moment to last.

Eventually, with blurry eyes he watches Magnus leave as he gets into his car and waves at them, his eyes shining with tears too when he pulls back from the driveway and sets on his way.

“I love you,” Alec whispers, not audible for Magnus to hear. Never audible for him to hear.

*

It’s Alec’s first time in New York and Magnus said it would be a sin for him, now almost a true New Yorker after spending the last two months in the city, not to introduce him to what’s probably the best club in town.

Pandemonium is… well, Alec hasn’t seen a lot of clubs in his life, but he supposes it does make some impression. It’s fancy, but also casual, somehow matches these styles without it being cliché or rubbed into your face so rudely.

He’s not a fan of clubs, never has been, but can be convinced, especially when it’s with Magnus.

Magnus, who takes him by the hand now as he leads them towards the bar.

They get shots, the alcohol burns through Alec’s throat, but he can already feel it loosening him up a bit. They talk and laugh, catch up on everything they might have missed, although they talk basically every day. Magnus fits in here, Alec retorts, he’s a bright persona full of life, ready for the city’s challenges always open for new, and for more, as he’s been from the day Alec met him.

“Let’s go dancing!” Magnus yells over the loud music as he leans in closer to Alec. After the few drinks, Alec doesn’t actually feel the need or want, to decline that offer.

Magnus drags him further into the club, on the dancefloor, already a little tipsy too, but they’re having fun, that’s what matters. That’s what this weekend is supposed to be about. Alec’s heart still swells for the thought that Magnus has reserved his whole weekend just to show him around New York and spend some time together.

“You’re kind of good, darling,” Magnus says as he keeps watching him dance. There’s something hungry about his expression, his eyes fogged a little.

 _It’s the alcohol_ , Alec tells himself. _It’s because of the alcohol._

“I learnt from the best,” He calls back, a teasing grin on his lips as Magnus drops him a wink.

“I can see all of these eyes on you,” Magnus leans in to speak the words right into his ear. Alec feels a shiver go up and down his spine.

“Too bad I only care about one person,” Alec whispers to himself and his words get lost into the loud music of the club.

He doesn’t mind Magnus’ arms coming around him, palms settling on his hips, guiding their moves gently. He feels warm and tingly, but he feels safe in Magnus’ embrace. Just as he always has.

Still, it doesn’t give him enough bravery to repeat his whispered words a bit louder.

*

The year passes by somehow. Before Alec knows it, he and Magnus are screaming on the phone about him getting into Columbia, and then he’s packing his bags and going to New York at the end of the summer. Magnus, of course, waits for him at the station and takes him to their campus, helping Alec out with handling all of the stuff regarding his dorm and the giving him a tour around the university.

They spend the whole day together and at the end of it, settle in Alec’s room, totally exhausted, but happy nonetheless. Magnus flops down on the bed while Alec is in the progress of unpacking some of his stuff. Fortunately, his roommate, whoever that may be, is not here yet, so it’s just him and Magnus. Although he’s visited New York under the perceptive eye of his best friend before, Alec still wanted to come to the city early to kind of settle before the classes start.

“I’m starving,” Magnus whines from his place on the bed “should we order something?” He shoots Alec a look that tells him he’s already made his mind up about this one, but still asks Alec, as polite as ever.

“Yeah, sure,” Alec agrees, shrugging lightly “whatever you’re in the mood for,” He turns to continue unpacking, but then adds “just take under consideration the fact that we’re both students now, so we’re kinda poor.”

“Hmm, no sushi then,” Magnus squints, reaching for his phone “pizza?” He proposes.

“Sure.”

Not long later when the food arrives, they both settle on the bed and Alec gets his laptop to put on some movie. He’s not sure how it happens, but when the pizza boxes are put away, Alec finds a comfortable place on Magnus’ chest. The movie is playing faintly in the background, but Alec’s more focused on hearing Magnus’ heartbeat underneath his ear. Soon his friend’s breathing evens out a little, and Alec’s pretty sure that Magnus falls asleep, which considering the exciting and tiring day is totally valid.

Alec starts to draw some random shapes on Magnus’ chest with his fingers, not quite able to bring himself to sleep. It’s been weird between him and Magnus recently if he’s being honest. Not actually bad weird, but… he feels like they’ve got closer. Which he loves, but he’s kind of getting mixed signals now. He’s been trying to muster up the courage to admit his feelings to his friend, it could be a totally new start for them, a new city, new school… but he’s not quite there yet. What if it ruins their friendship? He can’t lose Magnus, no matter what.

He sighs heavily, feeling as safe as always in Magnus’ arms, letting his thoughts vocalize themselves in a low whisper.

“I love you so much,” He says quietly, burying himself deeper into Magnus’ embrace.

“What?” Comes an equally quiet voice above him.

Fuck, wasn’t Magnus asleep? Alec begins to sweat. _Play it cool, just play it cool._

“What?” Alec says, his voice an octave higher “I mean, nothing,” He feels like he should put some distance between them now, so he raises and barely restrains himself from moving to the other end of the bed.

“No, Alexander,” Now that he sees Magnus’ face, he feels it was a mistake. He looks shocked, his mouth open and it takes him a few attempts to actually form some words “I heard what you said, I…”

Alec drops his gaze.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

“Magnus I-,” He’s not sure what he even wanted to say, but his friend cuts him off before he even gets to think about some response.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

Well, now any hope of forming some sort of answer is lost because Alec is totally taken aback.

“What?” He basically breathes out the word.

“Alec,” Magnus shifts on the bed, reaching for Alec’s hand, the corners of his lips quirking a little and Alec thinks that maybe he didn’t mess it up entirely “I… from the moment we met I felt something. I could never quite put a finger on it. And I didn’t want to push you, you just moved, totally to a new place and I was worried I could have scarred you away with some declarations…”

“I felt the same,” Alec decides to lay it all out “I mean, I liked you from the start, like liked you, but I thought…” He exhales heavily “you are completely out of my league. I was sure there was no way you could ever see me as something more than a friend-“

He doesn’t get to finish, as he suddenly feels lips pressed to his own. Magnus’ lips, on his.

First shocked, but swiftly easing himself into the kiss, Alec lets himself feel, all of the things he thought that he’d never get to feel. Love, desire, relief… maybe a bit of regret that it’s only happening now when apparently they’ve been into each other basically from the start, but mostly, it just feels right. Like coming home.

“I’m not out of your league,” Magnus pulls back to whisper against his lips “and you are everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Really?” Alec asks, still incredulous.

“Really,” Magnus nods a bright smile on his face, then diving back for another kiss. Alec lets him, but his own smile just can’t quite decrease.

“I just…” He says out of breath when they eventually pull back “I can’t believe this is happening,” He admits with a chuckle.

“Well you better,” Magnus cups his face gently “because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I,” Alec declares with a widening grin, then he scrunches his nose a bit “but we’re kind of idiots, right?”

“Mhm, less talking more kissing, we have a lot to make up for,” Magnus retorts, already on his way to press their lips together again. And well, Alec can’t complain.

Does he regret not confessing his feelings earlier? Yeah, a little bit. But is he going to be worried about it now? No, and certainly no with Magnus’ lips on his.


	14. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting day, Alec wants nothing more than to sink into his boyfriend's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello 
> 
> A little short, but indeed a cute moment today. A slice of life settled in the canonverse, probably somewhere between season 2a and 2b. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus sits on the living room’s couch, book in hand, a glass of wine in the other, plus one awaiting his boyfriend on the coffee table, already prepared. The evening feels relaxed and all that is missing is his Alexander. But Magnus has learnt to be patient. As he found out, Shadowhunters don’t actually have a nine-to-five job, patrols can go on and on for the whole nights, some abrupt demons hunts, then hours spent on all of the paperwork… It’s not like Magnus’ job is ideal, dealing with clients and ensuring the safety of the New York’s Warlocks’ community gets exhausting too, but at least he can set some ground rules for himself, while Alec is told everything by the higher grounds.

Still, the most important thing, is that Alexander always makes it home to him. There may be some minor, unfortunately rarely major, injuries, but nothing that the runes or a bit of Magnus’ magic can’t take care of.

Alec might have told him around a thousand times now that he doesn’t have to wait up for him, but Magnus still does. One part of him wants to make sure that Alec is back in one piece and the other just misses his boyfriend, too much to go on without at least a glance at him.

Magnus gets startled when he hears the front door getting open. Besides the key he offered Alec kind of early on in their relationship, Magnus’ wards know that Alec’s no threat and they easily allow him in.

Magnus puts the book away, settling comfortably on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to emerge into the room. He can faintly hear as Alec puts down his bow, the rustle of leather that signalizes he takes off his jacket and then a soft tap of footsteps and finally, his Alexander is here.

He looks exhausted, the hair even more messy than usual. Magnus does a quick check-up, first with his eyes, then his magic, to see that nothing’s out of the ordinary, still a smile on his face as he assesses his boyfriend.

Alec’s whole face immediately softens when he sees Magnus. An easy smile climbs onto his face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“I told you not to wait up,” He says, but there’s not actual heat in his voice. Magnus just shrugs and Alec shakes his head, part in amusement part in exasperation.

“Come here,” Magnus tells him after he makes no move to join him on the couch. And Magnus still hasn’t got his welcome home kiss which is just unacceptable.

“In a minute,” Alec sighs “I’m all gross and sweaty. We had to get rid of a whole nest of shax demons-“ He barely gets to finish the sentence, when Magnus snaps his fingers and then he’s all clean in the most comfortable clothing.

Alec levels him with a look.

“You didn’t have to,” His tone is still soft, but deep down Magnus knows that he doesn’t like when he uses his magic on the mundane tasks.

“Can’t have you fall asleep in the bathtub again, darling,” Magnus retorts with a teasing grin.

“Okay, it was one time and I was really exhausted,” His boyfriend defends, finally moving to sit beside him on the couch.

“Your skin got so wrinkled,” Magnus recalls, chuckling to himself.

Alec lets out another long exhale, but a small laugh escapes him as well.

And Magnus is done with waiting, so he leans in, kissing Alec gently, feeling him relax almost immediately.

“Long day?” He asks against his lips, feeling his boyfriend nod before another quick peck.

“The longest,” Alec replies “I’m exhausted.”

“I can fix you something to eat, we can finish the wine and go to sleep,” Magnus suggests, gesturing to the coffee table, but Alec shakes his head.

“It all sounds lovely, babe, but I’m bot physically and mentally too exhausted to even sit up for longer than the next few minutes,” He admits, sighing again when Magnus’ palm wanders to his thigh, rubbing it lightly with his soothing touch, “I think I want a hug.”

And how could Magnus deny him something as simple as that, when just a few seconds ago he was ready to summon the whole menu from that one restaurant in Italy that his boyfriend is so fond of?

Magnus would steal the stars for Alec if he only as much as asked for it.

“Come here,” He just says and Alec settles in his arms with a pleased hum. They shift on the couch, laying down, pressed tightly to each other.

Magnus’ palm wanders to comb through Alec’s hair gently, while his boyfriend wraps his arm around his middle, cuddling close and pressing his face to Magnus’ neck.

When he met Alec, he didn’t actually strike him as a warm and fuzzy type, he’s been also told so by Alec’s own sister. But as their relationship has progressed, he’s watched Alec evolve to be so comfortable around him, to begin to ask for what he wants, even such simple things as a hug.

It’s not the first night that they end up cuddling on the couch after a day of hard work.

“How was your day?” Alec mumbles sleepily, his eyes already closed. Magnus knows that he probably won’t stay awake for his whole answer, but he does appreciate the question.

“Everything is fine, angel,” Magnus drops a kiss on top of his head, not wanting to bother him now the stories of his unpleasant clients.

“Hmm, I love you, baby,” Alec yawns “thank you for waiting up, I really needed that.”

“A good old cuddle with your boyfriend?” Magnus asks laughingly, feeling Alec nod against his neck.

“Yeah,” He agrees “I love coming home to you.”

Magnus smiles, letting himself squeeze Alec a little bit tighter.

“I love you too, darling,” He says to his already half-passed out boyfriend “and I love that you always come home to me.”


	15. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loft is rarely quiet these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, day 15, basically a half of the challenge left! 
> 
> Some canonverse family slice of life today, settled sometime after the end of the series 😊
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec closes to door behind himself quietly, only letting the faint sound of the lock clicking fill the space of the loft for a short second. Soundlessly, he almost tiptoes to the living room to finally get some rest after yet another demanding day, but before he gets to take another step, there’s a woosh of portal appearing right in front of him.

“Hello, my darling,” Magnus steps out of it and greets cheerfully, a pleased smile on his face.

“Shh,” Alec puts a finger to his mouth and quietens his husband in an urgent whisper “I just put Max to sleep.”

Magnus raises his palms lightly, an apologetic expression on his face, then he quietly shuts the portal and Alec points for them to move to the living room, so they can step away from their kid's room and continue their conversation, not in such hushed voices.

Simultaneously, they both drop on the couch respectively exhausted from the day.

“I take it our little troublemaker didn’t go without a fight?” Magnus asks, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“First it was a protest against bath time, then he kept asking about you and finally, after three stories he passed out,” Alec says, running a hand over his face. Nobody said that raising a child is easy, but sometimes it really gets more exhausting than Alec could ever think it would.

Their son is four now, curious of the world and way too energetic for them to handle sometimes. But both he and Magnus love to watch him grow, to take care of him and teach him the most they can. It’s truly a joy, something Alec never really thought he could have, but to see his baby boy developing new skills almost every day is something that easily brings him to tears.

And although Max gives them hell at times, especially at night time, he would never have it any other way.

“Sorry for dropping this all on you tonight,” Magnus’ hand wanders to Alec's shoulder, rubbing it gently. His husband was supposed to be home tonight, but some matter with a client came up and Alec assured him that he could handle Max for the night. It’s nothing new, they both had to take care of their son alone at times, but Alec did have an eventful day himself and only the thought of getting back home to his family kept him sane. So to be finally back at the loft just to see his husband leaving was like the last hit. But he does understand, besides he and Max had a great time until the boy started to moan about the bath…

“Don’t worry, baby, it’s fine,” Alec assures him with a soft smile “nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Oh I know, my love,” Magnus admits with no doubts “still, I know your day wasn’t easy too.”

“Well, now you’re here, so it’s better,” Alec retorts and leans over to kiss his husband gently. It feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders every time Magnus is near. He relaxes, finally letting all of the tension escape his body “but me and Max had a great time.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Magnus says, opening his arms for Alec to easily fall into. They settle on the couch, enjoying the now rare moments of quiet, while mostly there’s this little, adorable, loud monster running around. The only moments for themselves that they get is the night time, but even then they are way too tired to do anything more than a short conversation about their day, a few kisses and maybe a glass of wine to relax.

“I love this, though,” Alec buries himself deeper into his husband’s embrace, soaking up the comfort “I mean, raising a child with you… He amazes me basically every day, it’s just so-“

“Fascinating?” Magnus supplies, his hand now combing through Alec’s hair delicately.

“Yeah, kind of,” Alec admits “I mean, it’s not easy, but I wouldn’t change it for anything. I love you both so much.”

“I love you both too, so much,” His husband presses a kiss to his temple.

“But I also love these little quiet moments, when it’s just you and me,” Alec says dreamily.

“I love those too, my darling,” Magnus retorts “the loft is rarely quiet these days…”

“Do we miss it, though?” Alec asks lightly.

“No,” His husband shakes his head “it’s been quiet for long enough. Before you moved in… it was empty for way too long, and to have not only you now but also our son here… It’s truly a dream come true.”

Alec raises his head a little to look Magnus in the eyes, seeing them shining with love and affection, strong as a thousand suns. He can’t resist anymore so he leans in to kiss him again. They don’t let go of each other for a long moment, their mouths pressed together in a lazy exploration.

“You’re my dream come true,” Alec says when they eventually pull back, a wide smile on his face. Magnus easily mirrors it.

“Daddy?” Suddenly comes a voice from the doorway. They both turn to see Max, rubbing sleepily at his eyes with one little palm, the other clutching his favourite stuffed animal, a blue teddy bear.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be asleep, sweetie, it’s late,” Alec says, but quickly dismisses his tiredness and gets up to check on his son, but he seems to be fine. Alec wraps him up in a gentle hug and Max clings onto him, his head already falling woozily against Alec’s shoulder.

“Wanted to know if papa made it home okay,” Max mumbles with a yawn.

Alec turns to Magnus, who must have heard their son’s words as his expression softens instantly, a tender, beautiful smile on his face. Alec lifts Max and cradles him close to his chest, taking the few steps to sit with him on the couch next to his husband.

“I am more than okay, my sweet boy,” He lets Magnus assure their baby boy, who nods tiredly against Alec’s shoulder. Then Magnus leans in to kiss Max’s head “will you go back to sleep now?”

“A hug,” the boy demands cutely, extending his arms towards his papa. Alec gives Magnus a shrug, a smile of his own on his face that seems to say _when have we ever denied our child something._ But for Magnus, it’s no effort to take over the boy and let him sink into his waiting arms, a place that Alec occupied not so long ago. If it were someone else, he’d be jealous, but he retorts that he can share his favourite hideout with little Max.

“Here we go,” Magnus hugs the boy to his chest, dropping another kiss to his forehead now. Alec loves to watch them. Something about his husband holding their child with the sweetest smile on his face and eyes so full of love, it could bring him to tears too.

Soon, they can hear Max’s breaths evening out, then cute little snores escaping him and the loft goes quiet again, besides the sweet sound.


	16. Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tends to go a little over the top sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Another day, another fluffy fic 🥰 this one is settled after 2x06 but before 2x07, malec's famous trip to Japan 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Ever since Magnus crashed his wedding and so nonchalantly came into Alec’s life, and stumbled equally hard into his heart, a great amount of doors to new opportunities have opened for Alec. Not only did he gain someone who he’s growing to love, someone who seems to be truly interested in him, who’s always ready to help and knows when Alec needs him, even when sometimes he doesn’t want to admit it.

Magnus is… something else, he’s magical in every sense. Their relationship is still in the early stages and he does amaze Alec basically every day. It’s the little things. When he drops to the Institute to bring Alec coffee because he’s been _just passing by_ , although Alec sees the woosh of portal closing behind him. When he invites Alec over to the loft, with no expectations, just to simply enjoy his company and let him relax. When he knows the moments Alec wants to be left alone when he’s dealing with something. Still, he always offers help but is never upset when Alec wants to handle some things on his own.

For Alec, it’s the little things, for Magnus… not so much. Not always, anyway.

Does Magnus go a bit over the top sometimes? Yeah, but Alec’s slowly getting used to it. He knows that the great Magnus Bane is all for grand gestures, go hard or go home. And Alec has already told him that he doesn’t need or want much, that being with Magnus is enough… but some habits are just hard to eradicate.

So when one night Alec somehow ends up telling Magnus that he’s never tried sushi, all he gets in answer from Magnus is: first, a shocked gasped, second, a snap of fingers that takes them straight to Japan.

Alec doesn’t have a moment to register what’s truly going on before Magnus takes him by the hand and announces that they’re going to his favourite restaurant, which just happens to be the best one in Tokyo, or probably even the whole Japan.

And Alec’s grateful for that, he really is. The food is surprisingly good, he’s heard various opinions about sushi but always wanted to create one for himself. It’s not terrible, not the best, but it’s okay. Later he and Magnus stroll down the alleys in Park Ueno, visiting several museums. Then they go on to the Tokyo Tower to admire the city from above. Magnus even convinces him to take these cute, silly photo booth pictures, and although he moans on how stupid it is, he actually ends up having fun and tucking the photos safely into his pocket.

What was supposed to be a simple dinner ends up as the whole night of sightseeing, which is incredibly fun. Alec doesn’t get many chances to travel places, always having to be in New York, on alert. So to get away for one night like this… it means a lot to him.

And although the wonders of modern Tokyo are great, what Alec enjoys the most is probably when they go shopping in the more traditional area. It’s not like shopping is his thing, but the articles they sell here are so stunning. He could spend hours just walking around and appreciating them, not even buying anything. But he does end up with a little something, for Magnus, to at least try and somehow thank him for the trip.

Just when Alec thinks that they’re going to head home, Magnus leads him to another place, one of his favourites, he says. But lead may not be the most accurate word here, since after they take a few steps, he opens a portal and pulls them both through it.

They appear somewhere way higher, on some sort of roof. The air is chilly, but pleasant, with a nice change from the crowds below to basically no people here. Alec takes a moment to observe his surroundings. It’s nice here, fancy, he guesses it must be some sort of hotel, with how there is some lounge furniture settled around the space of the roof.

“Where are we?” Alec questions, still looking around.

“This, my darling, is the Palace Hotel, one of the most luxurious places in Tokyo,” Magnus answers, coming to join him as Alec peeks over the ledge of the building, his hands safely placed on the metal railing.

“Are you sure we can be here?” Alec asks, eventually turning his attention to his boyfriend “Isn’t it like, only open to guests, or something?”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Magnus waves him of dismissively “I know the owner, or at least knew him a century ago,” He recalls “let’s hope it stayed in the family then. Besides, we’re the guests now, aren’t we?”

Alec supposes there’s some logic in that. He doesn’t dwell on that fact, still too amazed by the city below.

A small part of him wonders how many people Magnus has brought here before him, but he quickly shuts it down. It’s too nice to ruin the atmosphere. He’s not jealous, the past should just stay in the past. He’s going to enjoy his moment.

“It’s beautiful here,” Alec says “the city is beautiful too. Thank you for taking me here.”

“Oh, the pleasure is mine, darling,” Magnus rests his palm above Alec’s on the railing, giving it a light squeeze.

“Although, I didn’t specifically ask for it…” Alec trails of, more teasingly prompting a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Well, what’s better than trying sushi in actual Japan?”

“I suppose you’re right,”

Alec lets his head drop onto Magnus’ shoulder. He tries to take charge recently, push them closer in basically every area of their relationship. He’s done some thinking and he thinks that that’s it. That he truly thinks of Magnus as someone he wants to commit to, thinks about their future.

It may be too soon for those three powerful words now, but he feels that the time may come soon.

“I just mean that I don’t need any grand gestures,” Alec starts, pulling back from Magnus’ side gently to place a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, making him look up. When Magnus’ eyes focus on him, shining with affection, he continues “being with you is more than enough. You never have to prove yourself to me in any way, neither you nor your magic.”

“I know,” Magnus says, reaching with his palm to fiddle with his ear cuff, something Alec catches him do when he’s nervous “I know, I just…” He drops his gaze, a bit uncertain “I don’t want you to think… I care about you, I guess this is just my way of showing it. I know it can be a bit much-“

“No, Magnus, I appreciate it, so much, I swear,” Alec tills his head up so he looks at him again “it’s all great. But even without it, a night spent at home or some drinks at the Hunter’s Moon would be enough, because it’d be with you.” He smiles, and soon Magnus begins to mirror the smile, still looking somehow surprised.

“Thank you, Alexander, it means a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me,” Alec confesses and Magnus’ face softens even more.

“You mean a lot to me too,”

Alec lets himself catalogue his boyfriend’s features, wanting to keep this moment as one of the most cherished memories. The pictures and the charm in his pocket will for sure be a great reminder of this amazing night. But even with all of the sights they’ve seen today, Alec still thinks that Magnus is the most beautiful piece of art.

There’s really nothing else left than to top this date with a kiss, so without much hesitation, Alec leans in to press his lips to Magnus’.

Yeah, it truly is a night to remember.


	17. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> A very short, but still cute, story today 😊 Settled in the canonverse, but with some alterations.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

All of the things Magnus has heard about Alec before they got together, how he’s the perfect example of a stoic, solider Shadowhunter, how he’s not exactly warm and fuzzy… scratch all that, Magnus erases them from his brain, because they simply aren’t true.

Because as he hears his husband chuckle as the early morning sun hits his eyes and turns to watch him, stretched in their bed, his skin a golden shade from the rays peeking through the curtains, hair a usual mess, but even softer now, eyes still fogged with sleep… Alexander looks the definition of warm and fuzzy.

“Morning, husband,” Alec grins at him, leaning in to press a sweet good morning kiss to his lips.

“Good morning indeed,” Magnus murmurs into the kiss, soon a smile of his own covering his features.

They probably didn’t get a lot of sleep. The reception went on and on yesterday, basically till the morning hours. The festivities didn’t even finish at the Institute, Magnus and Alec also continued their fun home…

But the most important thing is that Alec is finally his husband. Long weeks of planning and settling all of the arrangements did pay off, but the fact that Alec’s his now his, bound by vows and rings is what swells his heart the most.

Magnus takes his husband’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing tenderly. The ring on his finger catches the light beautifully, shining almost just as bright as their love for each other.

Alec smiles at him, then pulling out his hand in front and above him to examine it thoughtfully. Magnus mirrors his movements and for a moment they just stare, their hands contrasting with each other’s by their skin tones, Alec’s pale porcelain-like shade with Magnus’ golden, but the similarity of the rings gleaming on their fingers is everything.

“Izzy did a great job,” Alec states, nodding approvingly.

“Yeah, leaving the task of making our wedding rings to your sister was the best decision,” Magnus agrees. He can’t really get enough of looking at them, not sure if it’s just their beautiful fracture or the fact that it’s a symbol of his and Alec’s undying love for each other.

He lets himself take another moment, just watching the rings, but then he realises that the man next to him is a much better view. He snatches Alec’s hand back in his and placed their joined palms above his heart.

“You’re finally mine,” He says, placing another kiss to the ring that’s adoring his finger now and for the rest of their lives.

“I’ve always been yours,” Alec snuggles closer to him, till Magnus hugs him to his chest, his hand instantly wandering to run through his hair as if only wanting to hear his husband’s pleased hum.

“But now it’s like official, forever,” Magnus retorts simply “you’re not getting rid of me, darling,” He adds teasingly.

“As if I ever wanted to,” Alec huffs, almost offended even by the thought of it “I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our immortal lives with you.”

Magnus smiles, the fact that he gets to have Alec forever now still hasn’t really hit yet, will only when they’ll see it, which will probably take years. There may be rough moments, but they’ll be ready for it. Together, they will get through just about anything.

But the fact that Alec decided on that, that someone would ever consider staying with Magnus for such a long time… it speaks volumes. He’s never doubted Alec’s love for him, but this is a sacrifice that he’s never thought anybody would be able to make. They’ve had countless talks about it, Magnus being very sceptical from the beginning, but somewhere along the way, he saw that this is something Alec really wanted.

He’s known Alec’s the one right from the start, but it seems that his husband keeps proving it to him every day.

To finally be able to call Alexander his husband is truly a joy.

“I am yours too, darling,” Magnus drops a kiss on top of his head “forever.”

And for the first time in his already long, immortal life, the concept of forever doesn’t really scare Magnus. Not with Alexander at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec are immortal and I take no criticism :)  
> 😂


	18. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing moment and plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello 
> 
> Hope you're doing alright and that you're still enjoying the stories! 🥰 Another shorter one today, but the next two days are going to be way longer, I promise  
> WARNINGS: implied sexual content.

Magnus drops heavily on the floor next to Alec, their chests still heaving, skin glistened with sweat. He’s not sure how they’ve ended up on the floor, but he hasn’t seen his amazing boyfriend in almost a week, so he supposes they could have gone a bit carried away.

Alec had been gone to the conference only for a few days, but Magnus did miss him more than he’d like to admit. But as an aspiring young teacher Alexander still has a lot to learn and has to take these courses, more for legal matters since his students already love him. It’s like he was truly born for the job. And who is Magnus to stand in the way of his dreams, even if it means enduring a few days without him?

He’s been pretty busy himself too, working on new topics for the theme parties in Pandemonium, his club. Not so oddly, that’s the place where he and Alec met. And what a journey it has been…

What was first supposed to be a one night stand, then turned into some sort of friends with benefits thing and then into this, what they are now: a loving couple with almost three months length of service.

But Magnus feels like it’s been way longer than that. Sometime along the way, they both started to feel that it’s more than just sex. Still, took them a while, the idiots they can both be sometimes, to admit it, scared that the other won’t reciprocate. Which feels ridiculous, because now that he knows it’s so obvious to him that they’ve been in love for as long as he can remember.

“You missed me that much?” Alec teases, rolling onto his side and then snuggling closer to Magnus, placing his chin on top of his chest, looking at him with loving eyes.

They’re still naked, none of them too eager to actually get up and put on some clothes. Winter is approaching quite quickly, the weather not being too kind to them, but here, inside of the loft where the fireplace is lit up, warming up the space and their bodies pleasantly, it's really nice.

“You don’t even know how much,” Magnus answers him eventually, leaning it to kiss him again, bringing their lips together in a deep, sensual dance. When they pull back, he only gets enough energy to stretch his arm to get a blanket from the couch and cover their exhausted bodies with it “don’t ever leave again.”

Alec hums, way more than comfortable in their makeshift bed, burying himself deeper into Magnus’ embrace. They stay silent for a while, basking in the afterglow and each other. Magnus lets himself hug his boyfriend tighter, relishing in his long-awaited presence.

Maybe it should scare him how much he’s already grown attached to Alec, but somehow, it isn’t. It just feels right.

The flames creek softly in the fireplace, the only sound to be heard besides their languid breathing.

“I’ve been thinking,” Alec says then, raising his head to look at Magnus, his eyes reflecting the light of the fire gently, fingers beginning to trace random patterns on Magnus’ chest.

“About what, darling?” Magnus asks his hand running up and down Alec’s back delicately. His boyfriend bites his lip, a sign that tells Magnus he’s nervous. Well, he shouldn’t be, Magnus is always there to listen to whatever he has to say, no matter if it’s important or just some random rumble.

“Well…” Alec starts insecurely dropping his gaze as if the figures he outlines on Magnus’ skin are the most interesting thing in the word “we’ve been together for a while now, and I guess I’ve been wondering…”

Magnus places his palm onto Alec’s cheek gently, making him look up and offering an encouraging smile.

“Would you like to meet my family?” He asks anxiously “it’s just, my siblings have been nagging me about it and I can see that my parents are kind of curious about who I spend most of my time with…”

Magnus stares back at him, eyes a little wide because he wasn’t really expecting such an offer. True, they spend a lot of time together, basically every minute they have, so it’s rational for Alec’s family to want to meet him. You could say that they’ve been sort of involved with each other for way longer than the three months since they finally got their shit together. So it’s really been a lengthy thing, Magnus only realises now.

“If it’s still too soon then it’s totally okay,” Alec must have taken Magnus’ silence for a no as he speaks “we can wait, I was just wondering-“

“No, darling, I think it’s a lovely idea,” Magnus says, nodding lightly to himself. Because it really is, but…

Alec must be sensing the but coming since he still waits for him to elaborate.

“What if they don’t like me?” Magnus asks. The thought that has been creeping into his head basically since Alec started the subject.

From what he’s heard from Alec his family is great, his siblings as teasing as they may be still are Alec’s favourite people.

It will be some sort of trial for Magnus, but he has to try and gain their approval.

“That’s impossible,” Alec shakes his head with a snort “of course they’ll love you, babe. You’re amazing!”

Magnus smiles at him but still feels insecure.

“But as I said, we totally don’t have to do that,” His boyfriend doesn’t even look put off by that thought. Magnus has never been as grateful as he is for how patient Alec is with him.

“I’d be honoured to meet your family,” Magnus decides, watching Alec’s smile brighten, beaming almost as hard as the fire set in the fireplace.

“Really?”

“Really,” Magnus agrees, leaning down to kiss him. Alec easily melts into the kiss, letting Magnus cradle him closer and roll them over, till he’s the one above his boyfriend, all of that accompanied with Alec’s joyful laugh.

“I love you so much,” Alec says, his palm on Magnus’ cheek, caressing it softly.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replies, already covering Alec’s body with his, drawing him into another kiss, all of their limbs touching.

Their love is like the greatest flame, and they burn together, just like the fire next to them and Magnus knows, that they will never burn out.


	19. Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hotel room and only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, day 19! 
> 
> This was so much fun to write since I've always wanted to play around with that prompt, but just never really got the chance. Here it is now! 🤩 The famous "oh no, there's only one bed!" 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus has grown to know Alec quite well during the time that they’ve worked together for the past year. He knows he’s usually a stoic, reasonable and cut to the bone man. He doesn’t like beating around the bush, is professional and always gets shit done. These, at least, are the qualities that Magnus favours in him when it comes to him being his manager.

He’s been connected to the Lightwood Agency from a while now as the young promising actor, and Maryse herself, the owner and Alec’s mom, proposed for her oldest to take over when she herself had too much work with the growing company to manage him herself. Magnus trusted her judgement and that’s how he and Alec got together in this business agreement. A fact that Magnus is very happy with because Alexander is one of the best in his craft.

But there’s also the fact that Alec is not only built on those professional qualities. When he switches his business mode off he’s a funny, kind-hearted and down to earth man that Magnus admires too. Plus, he’s pretty handsome on the eyes too…

So yes, Magnus has got a fair conviction of who Alexander is now. He knows his moods and his moves, ticks that only someone who truly looks can notice, and Magnus has caught himself looking more than plenty of times…

So when he sees Alec striding towards him in the hotel lobby, jaw clenched although he tries to keep his posture seemingly slack, Magnus knows he’s not bearing any good news.

They’ve basically just stepped off of their flight, landing in LA where Magnus will do some remaining reshoots for his upcoming movie. They’ve gone straight to the hotel, wanting nothing more than to relax after the demanding journey and rest before tomorrow’s day. But seeing Alec now, Magnus is not so sure how much of this plan can still be executed.

“What’s going on?” He asks when his manager reaches him. Alec lets out a long, tired exhale, running a hand over his face. Magnus grabs the handle of his suitcase tighter, awaiting the news.

“The mixed something up with the bookings,” Alec explains, his voice annoyed “apparently, they double booked one of our rooms and someone’s already checked in, so there’s nothing they can do about it. We’ll have to share a room.”

“That’s not that bad,” Magnus frowns “we still have a room.”

“Yes, but…” Alec sighs, he seems to be truly done with the situation “you should get as much rest as you can before tomorrow, have some privacy to relax and-“

“Alexander, it’s fine,” Magnus is quick to assure him, resting his palm on Alec’s shoulder. It really is, they will handle this and it’s not the end of the world. Yeah, Magnus could come up to the reception and play the _do you know_ _who you’re talking to?_ card, since he is quite recognizable now, but it’s been never his intention to cause drama. Alec could use this excuse too, but Magnus saw him talking to the receptionist, calm and reserved as always, not letting it show how annoyed he really is. He could throw a tantrum, but Magnus knows that Alec is not the one to cause a scene “for real, it’s just a few nights. We can handle it.”

“One night, actually,” Alec corrects lightly “the other guest will check out tomorrow, so we can have the room then.”

“You see? It’s fine, we’ve been in worse situations, darling,” Magnus winks teasingly, causing Alec to sigh again and look away, although Magnus sees the way his lips quirk at the corners and how his cheeks flush just a little. He loves this view, loves to make him all frustrated. It’s cute.

Yeah, he might have developed a little bit of a crush on his manager. But that can’t happen, not that he hasn’t thought about it. He has, constantly, but it would be unprofessional, right? Alec for sure wouldn’t go for it, no matter how obvious Magnus made his flirtatious attempts sometimes.

“Okay, I guess you’re right,” He retorts eventually “let’s go then.”

“After you,” Magnus gestures down the hall and they start walking as Alec grabs his suitcase. They swiftly reach the elevator and then he pushes the button of their floor.

Yeah, there are definitely worse things that sharing a room with your manager, who you also have a huge crush on.

This is going to be fun.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Alec gapes as he opens the door to their room. It’s pretty nice, just a casual hotel room, nothing too fancy, but more than enough for a few days.

That’s not what causes Alec’s shock though, what is, is the bed in the middle. King-sized bed.

 _One_ bed. For both of them.

He feels as if the temperature in the room has risen. Not only his frustration boiling up but also the anxiety. Because he’ll have to share a bed with his client, one that he has a huge crush on.

It hasn’t escaped Alec’s notice that Magnus is a handsome man, but he thinks he started falling for him later when he got to know him. First, he thought that Magnus is a typical celebrity material, just not quite shaped yet, always fancy and flirty, but oh, how wrong he had been.

Magnus is one of the kindest, most generous and extraordinary people he knows. True, he has a flair for the dramatics, but nothing over the top. It fits his personality, just as much as the common flirtatious behaviours that Alec also has been on the receiving end of. He used to get all hot and bothered from as much as a look from Magnus. Now he’s learned to keep himself in check, but it doesn’t mean that his feelings are gone.

If so, they only got heightened.

But that would be totally unprofessional. He can’t try anything with Magnus, because first, his mom was clear about involving romantically with clients when he began working at the Lightwood Agency, and second, Magnus is way too out of his league, so it’s not like anything would ever happen between them. He for sure isn’t interested in Alec like that. They get along, pretty well, but nothing more.

But he just can’t, he really can’t share the bed with this man.

He’ll take the floor, that the rational decision. Why didn’t he think of that earlier? Why did his mind immediately go to sharing the bed with Magnus? God, is his subconsciousness trying to tell him something?

_No no no, stop Alec, don’t go this way. Magnus needs to be relaxed and ready for the whole day of shooting tomorrow so he takes the bed, you take the floor._

“It’s okay,” Magnus says with a chuckle as he notices Alec’s dramatic reaction.

“You’re right,” He composes himself, shaking his head a little “I’ll just take the floor, you get the bed-“

“Alec, this bed is more than capable of holding us both,” Magnus retorts with a shrug “we’ll fit, it’s not a problem.”

It is a problem, it’s a huge problem.

“No, you’re shooting the whole day tomorrow, you have to be well-rested and-“

“Alexander,” Magnus' voice holds a firm urge “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor when there’s a perfect bed here. It’s huge, we can both use it.”

Alec’s lips form into a thin line as he considers Magnus with a look. He studies his features carefully. The tiredness from the flight has already settled there, but he’s still the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen. He smiles at him, a gentle, reassuring smile that makes Alec’s heart melt every time he sees it gracing his features.

God, how can he refuse him?

“Just…” He starts, trying to form some words “go take a shower first, I’ll order some food and we’ll see about that, okay?”

“Alright,” Magnus rolls his eyes “but I’m only doing this because I am tired and I do want to shower now. But don’t think I’m letting this go."

“Yeah, okay,” Alec answers absently, already pushing Magnus towards the bathroom gently.

A few minutes alone to gather up his thoughts is exactly what he needs now.

As Alec can hear the water running, he lets out a long exhale, trying to calm down. Tasks first, he orders some food from the room service, calls his sister to let him know they got to LA okay and then calls his mom to report with the same, since she’s still his supervisor.

The rest of the time he has left before Magnus exits the bathroom, he spends on overthinking and trying to come up with some words to decline Magnus’ offer of sharing the bed.

Still, he comes out empty. Damn him and his inability to refuse the man.

Magnus leaves the bathroom, all clean soft hair falling onto his forehead in just a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. He looks cute when he drops his fancy demeanour in order of some homey look.

_Alec focus, not time to admire him._

“I ordered food,” Alec puts an end to the silence that’s settled in the room “should be here soon.”

“Great, thank you,” Magnus offers him a soft smile “I want nothing more than to eat something and then go to sleep for the rest of the day.”

“Okay, so I’m gonna take a shower now and then…” Alec gestures towards the bed, then the floor, not sure what he really means. Magnus doesn’t seem to understand too, since he only sends him a frown “I’m gonna go,” Alec retorts quickly and retreats to the bathroom.

His shower is uneventful, still spend on thinking of some logical explanation he can give Magnus that they just can’t end up in one bed. By the time he dries of his body, he’s got his mind settled. He’s going to be concrete and crude, not letting Magnus bewitch him anymore.

But all of his previous resolutions seem to disappear when he emerges back to the room and sees Magnus.

He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, food settled around, which must have arrived when Alec was in the shower. He doesn’t notice Alec first as he scrolls through his phone, but when eventually he looks up, it’s to smile at Alec and gesture him closer.

“Come on, the food is here,” He states.

After shaking his initial shock, because how can Magnus look so casual, but yet so stunning, Alec eventually steps further into the room and drops onto the other side of the bed. He lets himself relax as they eat and have some light conversations about Magnus’ shooting tomorrow. They go through his day and set up to meet for dinner when he’s done with work. Alec plans on mostly staying with him though, he enjoys watching him work since Magnus’ acting really is incredible, but Magnus also convinces him to take some time for himself, go around LA and do some sightseeing, so unable to resits Magnus’ charms again, Alec finds himself agreeing.

His relaxed posture that he’s worked some hard on creating for the last hour disappears when it’s time to settle for bed.

“I suppose we should get as much rest as we can before tomorrow,” Magnus stretches his arms, already yawning.

“Right,” Alec agrees and begins to clamber down from the bed to at least try and find a comfortable spot on the floor. The rug in front of the bed looks nice. He mentally pats himself on the back with being strong and not succumbing to Magnus.

But then Magnus grabs his forearm before he gets to get out of the bed, gentle fingers locking around his arm, and well, Alec self-control get thrown out of the window.

“Alexander, I mean it. It’s fine, we can share the bed,” Magnus retorts as if it was the simplest thing in the world “it’s not like you have a less exhausting day tomorrow, you deserve the rest too.”

 _Say no. Say no_.

“Yeah… okay,”

_Damn it._

Magnus smiles at him, truly satisfied with having it his way again. Without more preamble he climbs under the covers on the right side of the bed, letting out a please hum as he hugs himself tightly with the duvet.

And Alec basically trembles. God, he’s being so unprofessional right now. One touch and he let all of his plans crumble.

There’s no turning back now though.

Maybe he’ll just have to wait till Magnus falls asleep? Then he can scramble down to the floor. Yeah, he can survive that, Magnus did say he was tired. 

So slowly and carefully, he slides under the covers too, at a respective distance from Magnus of course, facing him. The middle of the bed stays basically empty. So yeah, maybe Magnus was right that there’s more than enough space for both of them.

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus’ voice pulls Alec out from his racing thoughts. He sees him close his eye, head tucked on the pillow.

“Night,” Alec prays for his voice not to shake as he answers, trying to relax as much as he can, but he still feels the presence of another body so close to him. He’s tense, he knows it. Next, he spends some time attempting to find a comfortable or at least manageable position, but god isn’t he uncomfortable now… Then he realises that his tossing and turning is probably not helping Magnus to fall asleep and feels guilty, so eventually, he freezes, still laying on his side, kind of acting like a creep, but there’s something so mesmerising in Magnus’ easy expression as he feels asleep that he can’t stop looking.

“I can basically hear you thinking,” Magnus cracks one eye open “if it bothers you so much, I can take the floor-“

“No, absolutely not,” Alec doesn’t even let him finish. He shifts on the bed again “it’s fine.”

“Maybe you can just tell me what’s on your mind, huh?” Magnus tries gently.

“Nothing,” Alec’s glad for the lack of lights, since he can hide his expression from the man next to him.

“Come on, I can feel something’s wrong,” Magnus retorts simply. He reaches with his hand and slides it down Alec’s arm delicately, not at all aware of how much of an effect it has on Alec. He feels shivers of electricity run through his body, stronger in the places that Magnus’ touch lingered on “you’re so tense.”

“No, I’m good, I’m… could you just please not touch me.”

Even in almost complete darkness, he can see the flash of sorrow, mixed with regret and surprised, travel through Magnus’ face.

“Sorry,” He takes his hand away instantly as if Alec’s body burned him “I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s okay, I just…” Alec exhales heavily, not sure what to say. Something about the darkness is calming, making him want to confess what’s really bothering him. Or maybe it’s just the tiredness from the five-hour flight “I just don’t want to do anything stupid. Something I will regret later.” He’s not sure why he lets the words out, but it’s too late to take it back now.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asks curiously.

“Nothing, let’s just go back to sleep,” The panic is back as Alec tries to quickly dismiss whatever he said earlier.

“Just tell me what you meant, Alexander,” Magnus urges “what possibly could you regret?” There’s something undecipherable in his voice, but he’s still calm. So clam that Alec’s about to snap, because he doesn’t have the right to touch him, be all sweet and caring as he always is and then demand an explanation. And what pisses Alec off, even more, is the fact that he really wants to tell him.

So does.

“You don’t know, okay?” He starts, getting riled up, not even sure why. He’s been keeping it all locked in himself for way too long “you don’t even know how much of an effect you have on me. When you look at me like that or touch me… I just can’t, I can’t keep it all in, because you are so amazing and kind, and I’d want all of these little things to be more, but I know that they’re not-“

He doesn’t realize what’s happening first, but the next moment he feels his lips being shut… by another pair of lips.

A surprised sound escapes his throat and then his mind completely shuts, the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his the only thing that matters. The kiss is slow, gentle. It feels light something long-awaited, like coming back home, or even better, finding a new home.

Alec’s not sure how long it lasts, could be seconds or minutes, but when they eventually pull back he doesn’t know who’s more shocked, him or Magnus, since they both look at each other with wide eyes.

He hesitates, first not able to utter a word out, but then not certain if he should.

Eventually, he puts an end to the silence.

“You don’t even know how much I wanted you to do that,”

Magnus doesn’t pull back, he’s still close, still observing him, taking him in. And when finally something about his expression changes, it’s a smile that begins to bloom on his lips. He chuckles lightly, making Alec chuckle in response.

“You don’t even know how much I wanted to do that,”

Alec lets out a relieved breath laced with a laugh. He might have had his suspicions sometimes that Magnus may like him too, but to have it confirmed in such a palpable way is totally something else.

Magnus’ arm wraps around his hips gently, but Alec’s expression falls a little.

“I don’t think we should…” He starts, not wanting to ruin the moment, but he’s also not sure if the moment should have happened at all “I mean, it’s unprofessional, I shouldn’t-”

Magnus shuts him up with another kiss then. Alec really tires to think clearly, but it seems that Magnus has mastered the ability to turn his thoughts into a goo.

Well, it’s not even that hard, all he has to do is kiss him.

“If you’re going to serve me some talk about how unprofessional it is, save it,” Magnus retorts, shaking his head lightly, still a smile on his face “if someone can make it work, it’s totally us.”

Alec smiles again, but then bites his lip, a little nervous to speak now.

“And what exactly do you mean by _it_?”

Magnus seems to be hesitant to answer. And fuck it, Alec thinks, he’s going to lay it all out, he’s already said too much. He’s not sure how he finds the courage, but somehow, he does.

“I just… I wouldn’t want it to be like a one-time thing, you know. Hotel, another city… you’re way too important to me, and I know I may be messing everything up now, but…”

He’d give up basically everything for just a few moments of being close to Magnus, but not like this. He doesn’t want to be some hit and run. Especially since it would be hard to run when, hopefully, they’ll still be working so closely together.

“No, of course not,” Magnus instantly shakes his head, some desperation in his tone “you’re too important for me too. By _it_ , I meant that maybe we could try… being together, you know? See where it leads us… if that’s something you want to of course.” He adds, a bit tentatively.

“I do,” Alec doesn’t wait long to answer, not wanting to keep him in the dark “but I think we should just take it slow? See where it leads us as you said.”

“I’d be more than happy with that turn of events, darling,” Magnus’ whole face brightens up again. Alec feels himself mirroring his grin. He’s not sure what exactly happened and how it happened. How he went from being terrified only be the thought of them laying in the same bed, to now confessing his feelings and even more, have them reciprocated.

Normally, he’d think it’s a dream, but Magnus’ arm around him is a pretty great reassurance that it is indeed real life.

“Okay,” Alec says with an exhale, “I think we should set some boundaries or rules. Yes, rules-“

“Why do you always have to be in control?” Magnus moans, his tone teasing.

“Magnus, that’s literally my job,” He reminds him.

“Well, something tells me your shift is over for today…” Magnus’ fingers skim along Alec’s side softly “and you’ve got a man waiting for you in your bed.”

Alec can’t help but let out a laugh bubbling in his chest. He shakes his head disbelievingly at Magnus’ antics.

“Alright, I suppose we can talk about this tomorrow,” He allows eventually, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Now,” Magnus starts after placing a sweet, quick kiss to his lips “sleep or…” He trails off, nothing really suggestive in his tone, just letting Alec choose what he’s comfortable with. He’s already thankful for that.

“Sleep and cuddles?” He proposes, still a bit uncertain if he’s not disappointing him. Maybe Magnus had another end of this night in his head…

But then, he graces him with another bright smile, one that could possibly light up the darkness around them.

“I like the sound of that,” He winks.

Alec snuggles closer to him. Magnus turns in his arms and Alec plasters himself to his back, hugging tightly and letting out a pleased sigh, soon followed by Magnus’ one.

Magnus laces their hands together and rests them against his stomach, but not before bringing them to his lips and leaving a kiss at the back of Alec’s palm.

Alec’s not sure how they ended up like this, but he for sure won’t complain.

With one more kiss pressed to the back of Magnus’ neck, Alec whispers into the night.

“Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander.”

These words lull him to sleep easily.


	20. Roommates/Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has never been happier since he and Magnus got together. There's only one problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this turned out way longer than I expected, but I hope you won't mind this one, large chapter 😂 But I had lots of fun writing this! I never really saw myself writing a neighbours au, but this idea just struck me out of nowhere, so here it is!  
> WARNING: this fic deal with the topic of coming out, but i promise you, it's still all fluffy. Also, some implied sexual content at the beginning. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec smiles with his eyes closed as he feels delicate fingers tracing lines along his body. It tickles lightly, but it’s nice, he feels more relaxed than ever, letting out a contented sigh at his boyfriend’s ministrations.

Magnus lays close to him, so close that Alec can feel his breath against his face. Eventually, he decides to open his eyes only to see his boyfriend’s ones staring right at him, full of affection and ease.

They lay on their sides in Alec’s bed, the sheets soft against the still scattered with sweat skin. Alec wraps himself a little bit tighter in the covers, burrowing himself deeper in bed. He doesn’t feel like getting up, ever, but he knows that eventually, the time will come. Right now he’s not worried about it though.

“Everything okay?” Magnus prompts gently, his palm coming to a stop against the side of Alec’s face.

“Everything is perfect,” Alec answers without a hint of hesitation, frowning a little at the man next to him “why are you asking?”

“Well,” Magnus reaches with his hand to fiddle with his ear cuff, a gesture that implies he’s slightly nervous “I know it was your first time. Just wanted to know if it was fine, I guess,” He drops his gaze insecure.

“It was way more than fine,” Alec assures him, touching his fingers to Magnus’ chin lightly, making him look up “it was perfect and I feel great,” He assures him.

“Okay, good,” Magnus retorts, a small proud smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“Was it good for you?” Alec asks then, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he awaits the answer.

“It was amazing, darling,” His boyfriend answers without hesitation, making Alec smile too.

He was nervous, but who couldn’t be? Having a gorgeous man in his bed and being as inexperienced as he is, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind, they took it slow and it was really better than Alec could have ever imagined. A bit awkward, but also soft and attentive.

Magnus came into his life a bit unexpectedly, but Alec fell for him basically from the start, when he moved to the house beside his. Alec remembers the day they met very vividly, Magnus and his father came by to introduce themselves as the new neighbours. Alec’s mother welcomed them eagerly, calling over her children to greet the new arrivals. And there was Magnus, at his door, standing with a pie in his hands, a devastating smile on his face and when Alec’s eyes settled on him, he basically felt his jaw drop. He’s not sure if he heard Magnus introduce himself the first time, too deafened by the hum of blood in his head and his own heartbeat. But when he finally shook off his shock, which happened a few days later, a fact that Isabelle just loves to tease him about, they began to get to know each other.

It was inevitable. Turned out they’re going to the same highs school, even same class. And every time Alec left the house, it seemed like Magnus was just there, not that he minded. Also, their bedroom windows face each other, so yes, Alec did catch himself staring a few times. Especially when Magnus was taking off his shirt… a fact that now his boyfriend tends to tease him about, but admitted that he might have done the same once or twice.

And here they are now, almost a year after Magnus moved here, a year of high school later, they’re going to be seniors after the summer, and almost seven months into their relationship. It wasn’t always perfect, but they always find their way back to each other.

And this moment right now, it is perfect.

“I love you,” Alec says, not able to keep these words in anymore, not when Magnus lays here in all his beauty, messy hair and shining eyes.

“Love you too, darling,” Magnus declares, running his thumb against the skin of Alec’s cheek tenderly.

Alec lets himself just look at his boyfriend for a few more seconds, before leaning into to kiss him, just because he can.

What was supposed to be just a quick peck turns out into something way more when Magnus presses them against flush against each other. Soon Alec moans into his mouth as his boyfriend kisses him deeper and deeper.

“Ready for round two?” Magnus asks teasingly, pulling back to watch as Alec rolls his eyes.

“Maybe…” Eventually, Alec replies, which is met with his boyfriend’s amused chuckle that rushes warmly through his whole body, before he dives in to kiss Alec again.

He’s not sure how long they spend like this, he doesn’t really count, never does with Magnus’ lips on his. They end up lazily making out in his bed for what could be hours. Alec gets lost in Magnus’ touch, in his heartbeat, when they are pressed so close, in the care and affection Magnus always treats him with.

But a sound coming from downstairs pulls him out of this dreamy scene.

He stills, pulling back from Magnus with alarmed eyes, a look that his boyfriend instantly begins to mirror, but before he can ask what’s wrong, Alec activates his panic mode, basically jumping out of the bed.

“Shit, my parents,” The words seem to set Magnus moving to as he frantically begins to search from his clothes that are scattered along the room somewhere.

Now, Alec’s not an idiot, he wouldn’t invite Magnus over if he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t get interrupted. Isabelle is out shopping with his friend, Max is at some summer camp and comes back tomorrow and his parents were supposed to be on a business meeting and get back home late in the evening.

Not anymore it seems.

He guesses no one would feel great about being caught by their parents in such an intimate situation, but there’s also another thing that makes shivers, not the pleasant kind, run up and down his spine.

Alec’s not out to his parents yet.

It’s not that Magnus was his some sort of gay awakening, no. Alec knew from as long as he can remember that he’s gay. He’s just never been interested in girls, had quite a hard time first admitting it to himself and then coming to terms with it. Isabelle was the first person he told and the support she’s shown for him was a big part in his way to accept himself.

Magnus is just his first relationship, and until he came along Alec didn’t really think of telling his parents. Now it's quite different.

So it’s a totally different situation, and he for sure doesn’t want his parents to find out, by finding a man in his bed, quite literally.

“Weren’t they supposed to be back in the evening?” Magnus questions, putting on a t-shirt, that Alec’s just thrown at him.

“I don’t know, I mean yes,” Alec retorts, quickly dressing himself up “what time is it?”

Magnus looks around in search of his phone.

“Wait, there’s no time for that now!” Alec speaks urgently, probably a bit too loud, so he lowers his voice next “just get dressed and-“

“Alec?” Comes Maryse’s voice, way closer than Alec would like to. Then he realises he can hear footsteps, coming from the stairs.

“Fuck,” He whispers desperately.

“I can’t find my pants,” Magnus says with a startled expression as if looking for guidance to Alec, who’s just about as lost as he is. And the footsteps are getting louder now.

“Okay,” Alec takes a deep breath. Fuck, there’s no time “alright, just,” He takes a few quick strides towards his balcony doors and opens them “just wait here, I’ll deal with them quickly.” He gestures Magnus to the balcony.

His boyfriend chuckles at this idea but eventually breaks under Alec’s pleading look. He hates to do this too, make them hide and pretend sometimes, but he’s not ready to tell his parents yet. Although, he feels like he’s getting closer and closer to mustering up the courage.

“Stay low, okay?” Alec pleads when Magnus settles on the balcony. Now he’s thankful that he doesn’t have these two parts balcony doors, since there’s a window next to the door, so Magnus can stay hidden behind the wall there “I’m sorry,” Alec whispers with a wince before stepping back into the room and closing the door behind him.

He has just about time to throw a quick glance at his bedroom, and then there’s a knock on the door.

The room’s not perfect, still some clothes scattered around, bed unmade, but it’ll have to do.

“Come in,” Alec calls out to be greeted by the sight of his mother as she does as he said, his father is right behind her “you’re early,” Alec says, trying to break out of his own panic “how was the meeting?”

“Oh, yes, we settled the deal quite quickly, I supposed,” Maryse answers, a satisfied smile on her face. The Lightwoods' advertising company is expanding pretty rapidly and today Robert and Maryse were meeting another potential client, who must have been eager to strike the deal since they’re returned home at least two hours before they announced they would.

“There’s such a mess in here, son,” His father notices as he looks around the room.

“Yeah, I,” Alec hesitates before coming up with some excuse “I was about to clean up, but I fell asleep.”

“You fell asleep?” His mom repeats questioningly. Alec nods to her words. “Are you feeling okay, honey?”

“I took a nap, I’m fine,” He assures quickly “I was just about to change the sheets,” Alec gestures to the ruffled covers. There’s a moment of silence that he quickly decides to break “so, can I get back to that or…”

“Yes, in a minute, son,” Robert states “me and your mother have something to ask you,” he lets Maryse take over with the request that Alec anticipates impatiently since he’d really like to go back to his boyfriend that he’s left out on the balcony.

“As you probably know,” His mother starts with a smile “there’s almost the time for our annual end of the summer barbecue again.”

Right, the barbecue.

Robert and Maryse have been throwing this barbecue/party in their backyard for five years now. It’s basically just an opportunity for the people from the neighbourhood to catch up, and the last chance for some sort of entertainment before the school starts again. It’s a nice event, but their neighbourhood is mostly full of people Alec’s parents’ age, or some younger couples with small children that slightly annoy Alec, so the barbecue is mostly spent with his siblings anyway.

“Yeah, I know,” Alec says, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“So, considering that you and Magnus have become such good friends-“

“We get along,” Alec interrupts his mom, not sure why, but he feels ten thousand more nervous when the topic of Magnus floats out.

It may have to do something with the fact that said man is just a few steps away now.

“Yes, I noticed that,” Maryse agrees “so I thought you could go and invite him and his father for the barbecue.”

Alec lets out a relieved breath. This conversation could go a lot of ways, but it’s all clear, for now at least. The perspective of having to act like he and Magnus are just good friends in front of his parents for the whole night does not sound too good, but he’ll worry about that later.

“Sure, I can come by later and invite them,” He agrees easily.

“Perfect!” Maryse brightens up, clasping her hands together “Alright, then we’ll leave you to your cleaning,” She rests her palm on her husband’s shoulder and they both emerge out of the room.

As he hears the door close, Alec sighs heavily, trying to let some of the tension go. But he doesn’t take more than two seconds for himself before marching towards the balcony doors to let his boyfriend out.

Magnus greets him with an amused smile, sitting crossed-legs on the balcony floor, probably the most adorable sight in the world, but the guilt Alec feels is way too strong, so he can’t really let himself enjoy the view.

“Magnus, I am so sorry,” He still keeps his voice low, although his parents are way out of earshot now “I panicked, I’m sorry, I just-“

“Darling,” His boyfriend interrupts him gently, placing his hands on Alec’s arms and rubbing them soothingly “it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Alec’s voice gets filled with frustration. He leads them back to the room, but can find it in himself to sit down, too worked up “I shouldn’t urge you to hide, I-“

“We talked about this, love,” Magnus reminds him, his tone still calming and soft. He comes to a stop in front of Alec, taking his by the arms again, trying to calm him down “I am never going to push you into this. This is your choice, how and when you decide to come out. Sure, it’s not cool to hide, it never is, but it’s not forever. And it’s worth it if it means I get to be with you.”

Alec feels his eyes becoming glassy as he listens to his boyfriend’s words. Magnus is always so patient with him, never once pushed him to do anything he wouldn’t like. He’s not sure what he’s done to deserve someone like Magnus, sometimes is not sure if he really deserves him, but they’ve talked about it too, and Alec slowly begins to believe that maybe in the end he does.

“I want to tell them,” Alec starts, his voice small “but I’m just not ready yet. I’m trying to sort of brace myself for it, but… it’s not easy.”

“And that’s totally okay,” Magnus steps even closer to him, wrapping him up in his arms gently “you have all the time you need.”

“Thank you,” Alec says, truly grateful for the time his boyfriend offers him to wrap his head around it. He places a quick, thankful kiss to his mouth.

“Now,” Magnus begins after he pulls back with a satisfied smile “I heard something about a barbecue…” He trails off.

“Yes, it’s this weekend and you’re obviously invited,” Ale settles his palms on the sides of Magnus’ neck, caressing it gently “I’ll come over later to officially invite your dad.”

“I can just tell him-“

“No, mom wouldn’t have it this way,” Alec shakes his head “she tends to be… kind of official with this stuff.”

“Alright then,” His boyfriend retorts “I should let you get back to cleaning, since after what we’ve just done in those sheets maybe you should really change them…” He states teasingly and Alec lets out a gasp, that quickly turns into an amused chuckle.

“Maybe we should find your pants first,” He proposes.

“Yep, that’s probably for the best.”

The search doesn’t take long since it turns out Magnus’ pants got kicked under the bed somehow. After swiftly dressing himself up, Magnus is ready to leave, but not without another dozen of kisses shared with his boyfriend.

“I really should go now,” He retorts eventually and Alec wants to wail, but he knows that's how it is. He feels the guilt rising in his chest again, as he winces a little for what his next words are going to be.

“Magnus, could you-“

“I’ll get out through the balcony,” His boyfriend doesn’t let him finish, a bit of a sad smile on his face “they won’t even see me.”

“I’m sorry-“

“It’s fine,” Magnus kisses him one more time and then he’s out on the balcony again, but before he gets to make a run down the stairs Alec catches his hand and tugs at it gently to make him stop.

“Are we okay?” He asks, the insecurity clinging onto his tone.

Magnus gives his palm a reassuring squeeze, but the smile he graces Alec with doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“Of course we are, love,” He says and then gets down the rail of stairs, leaving Alec all alone, guilty and with the memory of his boyfriend’s sad-looking face, still replaying in his head.

“Oh, Alec! Come in,” Asmodeus opens the door wide, gesturing him in with a bright smile.

“Thank you, Mr Bane,”

“Magnus is upstairs, should I call him or do you want to just come up there to him?” His boyfriend’s father asks as they step further into the house.

Asmodeus knows about them. Alec couldn’t ban Magnus from telling his dad, not that he ever wanted to. But he’s very respectful of their boundaries and is aware that Alec’s parents don’t know. Magnus and Asmodeus got really close after Magnus’ mother passed away. That’s partly the reason why they moved here, after her death they both needed a change of environment, so they ended up here.

So considering the bond that Magnus and his father share, it’s the most obvious thing that he shares basically everything with Asmodeus. Alec would never try and step between them, Magnus means too much to him.

“Thanks, I’ll go up in a minute, but I actually wanted to talk to you first,” Alec states and Asmodeus arches his eyebrow at him as if surprised.

“I’m all ears then,” He retorts and gestures for them to settle on the living room’s couch “but everything’s okay between you two, right?” Asmodeus asks then, sounding concerned.

“Yes, we’re good,” Alec is quick to dismiss his worries, but still recalls the image of Magnus’ dull face from just a few hours ago “I just wanted to invite you to this thing my parents are planning. It’s this sort of annual barbecue that they always throw for the end of summer. Sadly, you missed it just a few days when you moved in last year, but of course, you are more than welcome to join now.”

“Thank you so much, Alec, it’s really nice of you and your parents,” Asmodeus sets a comforting palm on his shoulder, offering him another smile. Alec can see that he’s really happy to be included in such a thing among the neighbourhood “when will this be taking place?”

“It’s this Saturday.”

“Alright, then we’ll be there,” Asmodeus states simply.

“Great,” Alec says, offering another smile.

“I won’t keep you anymore,” The older man begins then “Magnus has been awfully moody today…” He adds with a dramatic flourish “maybe you’ll be able to cheer him up.”

“Hopefully,” Alec laughs a bit nervously as he gets up from the couch, being aware that he probably is the cause of his boyfriend’s bad mood. Maybe he’ll be able to change it though…

He quickly takes the familiar route up the stairs and then to Magnus’ room, knocking on the door gently.

“I’m studying, dad!” He hears his boyfriend’s voice from the other side and chuckles, opening the door to peek inside.

Magnus is laying on the bed on his stomach, a laptop open in front of his as he scrolls through some website mindlessly. When he looks up the slightly annoyed expression on his face turn into a surprised one.

“You really thought this excuse would come through?” Alec asks, leaning against the doorway and his boyfriend keeps looking at him confused “Studying? It’s summer, babe.”

Magnus’ face softens a little, and he sits up crossed legs on the bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

“Can I come in?” Alec asks, still unsure.

“Yeah, of course,” Magnus gestures him in, patting the space on the bed next to him. Alec settles himself there and greets his boyfriend with a sweet kiss “what are you doing here?”

“I came to invite your dad for the barbecue,” Alec reminds him, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Right, must have slipped my mind.”

“Are you upset about earlier?” Alec prompts, biting his lip nervously.

“Of course not, darling-“

“You can be,” Alec states, dropping his gaze. He takes Magnus’ palm, lacing their fingers together, probably more for his comfort than his boyfriend’s right now “it’s not fair of me.”

“Alexander-“ Magnus tries to interrupt, but Alec shakes his head. If he doesn’t say what’s on his mind now, he might as well never say it. And he’s done some thinking.

He’s been thinking basically non stop since Magnus left his house and it’s probably finally time to share his thoughts with his boyfriend.

“It’s not fair of me to ask you to hide,” He starts, daring to look up at the men next to him. Magnus must have sensed that he’s got something on his mind, since he gives him an encouraging smile, squeezing his hand a little as if to give him some courage “for _us_ , to hide. I hate that I have done that, countless times probably. I just…” He sighs heavily, deciding to lay it all out “I love you, and it’s not right that I forced you to keep us a secret. I don’t want that anymore.”

He takes another deep breath, bracing himself for what he’s about to say next. But Magnus is the only one who can convince him he’s doing the right thing, or totally opposite.

“So I’ve been thinking… I want to come out to my parents, this weekend at the barbecue. I mean, not exactly during it, maybe some time towards the end. I just-, I don’t know, I kind of hoped you could be there with me-“

“Darling, hold up,” Magnus stops his rumbling gently “where is this all coming from?”

“I told you, I’ve been thinking.”

“Is it because of what happened today?” His boyfriend asks, but before Alec gets the chance to answer, he speaks again “I don’t want you to feel pressured, Alexander-“

“I’m not, I swear,” Alec is quick to assure him “I’m just really done with us hiding, with me pushing us to hide. I don’t want that anymore. I think I’m ready.”

Magnus considers him with a cautious look for a few seconds, his eyes tracing Alec’s features as if looking for any signs that may indicate he’s not certain about what he’s just said.

But Alec knows he won’t find any. He’s finally ready for everyone to know, it’s time he shares his happiness with the world, and Magnus makes him the happiest he’s ever been.

“Only if you’re sure,” His boyfriend urges firmly.

Alec gives him a smile as he nods.

“I’m sure,” He declares “as long as you’ll be there with me…”

“Of course, love. I’ll be right by your side,” Magnus promises instantly, leaning in to kiss him as if sealing the deal.

“Thank you,” Alec says against his lips when they pull back.

“But if you change your mind, at any time-“ Magnus tries to give him an out, but Alec shakes his head firmly.

“No, I won’t change my mind. It’s been long enough,” He retorts, stating his final decision.

“Well, in that case, I’m very proud of you, darling,” His boyfriend’s palm wanders to Alec’s cheek, cupping his face gently “it’s gonna be fine, I swear.”

“I hope so,” Alec lets out a bit of a nervous exhale. He’s very unsure when it comes to his parents’ reaction. He knows they love him, but this… this can be something totally new.

But as long as he has Magnus, coaxing him with sweet kisses and tender touches, he’s pretty sure he can handle everything.

They end up making out on Magnus’ bed and Alec lets himself forget about his big decision for a little while. The barbecue is in four days, so he has just about that much time to mentally prepare himself. So he retorts he can have a bit of a break before diving into his overthinking mode for the rest of the week.

That is until there’s a knock on the door and they rapidly tear themselves apart from each other just as Magnus’ dad comes in.

“Dad, I thought we talked about privacy?” Magnus turns to his father who emerges further into the room, while Alec tries to desperately hide his blush against his boyfriend’s neck.

“I knocked, didn’t I?” Asmodeus’ states, unfazed.

“Yeah, but you should wait until I ask you to come in!” Magnus growls frustrated and Alec laughs lightly, although he’s reasonable to be annoyed. Still, Magnus is cute when he’s irritated.

“Oh, you’re right, son,” Asmodeus admits eventually “I apologize, but I thought you may be hungry, so I brought you some food,” He presents a tray full of sandwiches with a proud smile.

“We’re not five, dad, we can make our own food,” Magnus says, his voice laced with a sarcastic tone.

“Alright then, I guess I’m going to take it back downstairs then…” Asmodeus sighs as he begins to back out from the room.

“No, no,” Magnus pulls a hand out, his smile quite teasing now “since you’ve already gone through all this trouble it would be impolite to refuse.”

Asmodeus shakes his head with amusement, but there’s still a warm smile on his face when he comes closer and sets the plate on the bed. Alec doesn’t want to say that he’s jealous of the relationship Magnus holds with his father, he knows it doesn’t go without any hardships, but sometimes, he does envy him. He’s not sure if he could be that teasing with his parents and if he can share literally anything with them.

He guesses he’ll find out soon when he reveals probably his biggest secret.

“Thank you, Mr Bane,” Alec says when Asmodeus strides towards the door again to exit the room.

“At least one of you has some manners…” Asmodeus sighs with the flare of dramatics that Magnus shares with him and after receiving an eye roll from his son, he leaves the room.

“I swear to God, this man doesn’t know what privacy is,” Magnus shakes his head with annoyance as he flops down on the bed on his back.

“It could be worst,” Alec states lightly, placing his head on top of his boyfriend’s chest, throwing an arm over his middle and hugging him.

“Yeah, right. I should be glad we only started having sex now, since it seems he’s finally taking a hint.”

“Magnus!” Alec scolds him with dread, pushing back from his chest

“What? It’s true,” Magnus shrugs and pulls him back down against him “he has to learn, for his own good.”

“And for ours,” Alec reminds him, settling comfortably in his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Yeah,” Magnus presses a soft kiss to his temple “for ours too.”

The barbecue goes the same way as every year. The preparations take basically the whole day and sometime in the evening the neighbours start to show up. Alec spends most of the time with his siblings and helps his father manage the grill. There are chatter and laughter, some kids running around, great food… Basically, it’s really cool. Gets even better when Magnus and Asmodeus show up.

Alec feels whole face light up when he spots his boyfriend, and when Magnus’ and his gazes cross, they share a smile. Alec’s been nervous the whole day. He told Izzy about his plan, which she thoughtfully supports him in if he really thinks he’s ready, and she’s been able to mostly keep him calm. Also, the day’s been busy, so Alec couldn’t put that much thought into his big reveal if he’s being honest.

But Magnus’ arrival still brings this sort of a soothing atmosphere.

Alec watches him and his father greet his parents politely and while Asmodeus stays to chat with them some more, Magnus swiftly makes his way to the table that Alec’s currently sitting at.

“Hi,” He greets and Alec feels almost unable to resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend’ beautiful smile. But still, he restrains, hopefully for the last time if tonight goes right. Magnus takes a seat opposite him at the table, better not to push their luck so they decided not to sit next to each other, since even the lightest of Magnus’ touch can set a fire under Alec’s skin. But he can still feel their legs brush against each other under the table “how are you feeling?” Magnus asks, probably noticing how tense Alec is already.

Alec looks around, eyes searching for his parents instinctively. His mom laughs at something Asmodeus says, his father’s arm is wrapped around her gently.

He exhales a ridged breath. Today may change everything.

“Hey,” Magnus reach for his hand, but then seems to remember himself since he ends up barely touching it, his fingers skimming along the top of his palm “are you sure?” He questions lightly.

Alec nods, his leg bouncing nervously at his side.

“It’s going to be fine,” His boyfriend assures him, offering a supportive smile. Alec nods again, the uneasy feeling rising in his chest. He’s not so sure if he can do this anymore “I’m going to get some food, do you want anything?” Magnus announces sometime later but receives a shake of the head in answer.

“No, I already ate,” Alec replies, trying to smile reassuringly at his boyfriend.

“Alright, I’ll be right back then,” Magnus squeezes his shoulder gently as he gets up and walks over to the barbecue.

They eat, talk, have some drinks even and later when the neighbours start leaving to their own houses, Alec decides that it’s the time. There’s barely any people left besides his own family and Magnus’ father, and everyone seems to be indulged in their own business.

“Okay, I think it’s the time,” Alec announces, letting out another anxious breath as he gets up from his seat. Magnus is at his side right the next second.

“Do you want me to be there or…”

“Could you just kind of hang in the background? I want to tell them myself, but having you here will give me the courage,” Alec admits, trying to summon all the bravery now. And as Magnus smiles at him again, he feels the rush of it.

“You’re making it really hard for me not to kiss you right now,” His boyfriend says in a lower voice so no one can hear.

Alec really hopes that in a few minutes, he will.

They come up to his parents’ table in a few quick steps. Robert and Maryse stop the talk that they’re having with Asmodeus almost instantly as they see them approaching.

Well, there’s no backing up now.

Magnus gives him on more encouraging gaze as he turns to him. Asmodeus must be sensing what’s going on too since he offers an easy smile as if showing his support to.

One more exhale. Here we go.

“Mom, dad,” Alec starts “could we talk?”

“Of course, honey,” Maryse answers instantly, although she appears to be a little bit nervous now.

“Privately,” Alec clarifies.

“Sure, son,” Robert already gets up from his seat, pulling out a hand for Maryse to take “excuse us,” He says to Asmodeus and Magnus who easily dismiss them.

They take a few steps away from the table, till they’re out of everybody’s earshot. His parents’ gazes are inquisitive, a bit worried and anticipating. Alec really wants to get this over with, but it’s not so easy. He thought that maybe the right words would come, although he tried rehearsing it in his head, but his mind is empty now. He desperately tries to form some sentences, because there’s no backing out now, but it all comes really hard.

He glances back towards the table, seeing Magnus watching him, slightly nervous too, but still the soft, reassuring presence he’s become for Alec basically since the start.

Even if it all goes south, he knows that he’ll always have him.

“I…” Alec begins, clearing his throat when his voice comes out hoarse “I wanted to tell you about something.

“You can tell us anything, sweetheart,” Maryse offers with a small, nervous smile, Robert nodding along with her words.

“Alright, I… it’s not easy for me but… I really want you to know. I’ve been keeping it for some time now, but some things happened and… I think I’m finally ready to tell you.”

His parents observe them, worry shining in their eyes. He can see his mom squeezes his father’s palm a little bit tighter as if dreading what Alec is about to say.

Well, here goes nothing.

“I’m gay,” Alec finally reveals. Feeling some weight lifting of from his shoulders only after saying these words out loud. But there’s still the tricky part, which is his parents’ reaction.

They don’t provide any yet, staring at him as if not sure they’ve heard clearly.

“I’m gay,” Alec repeats “and I… I have a boyfriend. Magnus and me, we are together. In a relationship.” He precises, his lips forming into a thin line.

His heart is beating at least five times faster than it should, his palms become sweaty. There’s a tiny moment when he regrets what he just did, when he thinks he’s ruined everything. But then, Maryse’s eyes become a bit glassy, a soft gasp escaping her.

“Oh, honey…” Are the first words she says in a while, going straight in to hug her son.

Alec feels tears in his eyes too now, barely holding them in when he feels a reassuring squeeze of his dad’s palm on his shoulder.

“We love you, so much,” His mother states when she pulls back, cupping his face, a few of her tears already visible on her cheeks.

“We do,” Robert agrees instantly “it changes nothing, son. We want you to know that you’re still our boy.”

Alec lets out a wet chuckle, feeling the emotions slowly running off of him because it’s fine. It’s better than fine and right now, he doesn’t even remember what he was so scared of.

“Thank you,” His voice is smaller when he speaks, but enough for them to hear.

“We’re just so glad you finally told us,” Maryse retorts and Alec nods along with her words. Until he registers what she really said.

“Wait, you knew?” He questions, shocked.

“Well, you and Magnus might have not been as smooth as you think…” Robert trails off with a teasing smirk.

“We might have caught you kissing in the backyard a few times when you thought no one was looking,” Maryse explains, her smile still unfazed “Can really blame you, son. He’s a catch.” She winks and they all laugh, although Alec still tries to process it because it turns out he had literally nothing to worry about

Alright, they might have got a bit carried away a few times with Magnus, but hiding is exhausting. And he was sure they would slip up at some point, sooner or later.

Maybe it’s for the better? Maybe they had more time to wrap their heads around it and now reacted the way they did?

Alec doesn’t really let too many questions flood his brain now, what matters, is that everything is great.

“Crisis averted?” Alec hears a cautious voice from behind him, turning to see his boyfriend approaching carefully, probably noticing that the worst is over now.

“No crisis to be found,” Robert declares solemnly with a smile.

Alec gestures Magnus close, till he stands right next to him, finally wrapping an arm around him. He relaxes, even more, the news is out, his parents took it so well and he has his boyfriend at his side now. What more could he possibly want?

Then Magnus presses a tender kiss to his temple, with a whisper of _I’m proud of you_ and yeah, Alec doesn’t think it can get any better.

“They’re such a nice couple,” He can hear his mother says lowly to his dad and he chuckles “Magnus,” Maryse then addresses him “just please, take care of our son.”

“And treat him with the respect he deserves,” Robert adds in what was probably supposed to be a harsher tone, but the smile on his face is betraying him.

“I swear I will, Mrs and Mr Lightwood,” Magnus promises genuinely, holding Alec a bit tighter.

Satisfied with the answer, Robert and Maryse leave them to have the longed-for moment alone, with no boundaries (alright, some boundaries) and finally, no need to hide. Almost instantly, Alec leans in to kiss his boyfriend, just like he’s wanted for the whole night.

“I love you,” Alec says, his heart swelling with the love her feels for him, and with the fact that he can finally share it so openly.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus answers, placing a gentle palm on the side of his neck “and I am so proud.”

“Yeah, I’m proud of me too,” Alec retorts with an easy smile. He glances back at his parents at the table, still the same, carefree and polite couple. Asmodeus gives them thumbs up when he sees him and Magnus looking in their direction. They both chuckle at the action.

“Our biggest fan,” Magnus states laughingly, but Alec can see the smile on his face that tells him he doesn’t really mind.

“I think my parents can join the club now,” Alec says honestly, they just got a proof of it themselves a moment ago.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they can, love,” Magnus agrees.

They give themselves a few seconds to take each other in, observing with loving, affectionate eyes. Alec truly thinks that he has everything he needs now. He never plans on letting this go.


	21. Late night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec works at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. One night, a customer shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> hope you are doing okay 🥰 I started college this week, so I'm still trying to get back to the studying life, but don't worry, I am going to still grace you with the daily dosage of fluff!  
> Not entirely happy with today's prompt, but that's the best I could do 😂
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec gets startled when he hears the bell jingle at the door, signalizing a customer coming in. He’s surprised, not only by the fact that it’s late at night, around 2 am, but also by the fact that since he’s started working here, he could count the number of clients he’s seen here at his fingers.

The gas station is in the middle of nowhere, the only stop at the highway for about 50 miles, but still, it’s not very frequently visited. True, Alec has been working here only for about a week now, not really satisfied with the job, but when you need money, you’ll grasp at basically every chance you have to get it.

And it’s not really that bad, at least he’s mostly unbothered, can catch up on some reading as he sits at the counter during those summer nights. Yeah, he can get used to that. It’s a fair business, he’ll deal with the few customers as nicely as he can and then he can go back to his books.

But yes, clients happen and right now, it seems he’ll have to deal with one, who's probably here to only pay for the gas and maybe grab some snack, as most of them do.

Alec doesn’t really look up from the book he’s reading until he can see the stranger approaching him basically right away. He carefully marks the page he’s finished at and then is met right face to face with the customer.

And what a face it is.

The man is beautiful, hair graced with some red strikes, eyes brushed with some eye shadow and lines of kohl. He’s dressed mostly casually, some black t-shirt and pants, a red checkered plaid thrown on top of that, a bag hangs loosely over his shoulder. There’s still something stylish and fancy, about him.

Alec tries to shakes off his shock because he wasn’t expecting a customer and for sure not such a handsome one, but he reminds himself to be professional. Before he gets to speak though, the stranger overtakes him.

“Hi,” He says, his voice soft, but somehow nervous “so, I’ve got a problem and was wondering if you could help me.”

Alec’s eyes widen, he gets kind of suspicious but waits to see how it plays out.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“So, I think my car broke,” The man begins to explain “I mean, it for sure broke since it won’t start, and there was some smoke coming from under the hood but… I don’t know, could you maybe take a look at it? I have literally no idea about cars,” He chuckles and Alec finds the sound very lovely.

Then he fully registers his words and winces a little.

“Sorry, but I just work here as a cashier, I have no idea about cars either.”

The man’s expression falls a little, then he shakes his head.

“Right, of course. I’m sorry for assuming, that was really uncalled for me-“

“No, it’s fine,” Alec gently cuts off his rumble sending him a smile that the man easily begins to mirror.

“I just…” He sighs “it’s the middle of the night, I’m not sure what to do.” He admits then.

“Well, I don’t think any mechanic is available at this hours, but maybe I can give you a number to call a tow truck so they can take your car,” Alec offers “where are you headed?”

“Home,” The man answers with another exhale, then shakes his head “sorry, back to New York that is.”

Well, that’s not exactly far away, but not too close either.

“Alright, I’m sure we can handle it,” Alec assures, reaching for the stack of various flyers and business cards that sits on the counter next to him. He quickly scans through it and finds the one he thinks may be useful “here,” He extends it to the stranger which he gratefully takes.

“Thank you so much,” The man gives him a thankful glance and retreats to make the call.

Alec sort of hopes he will come back here while he waits for the car to arrive. It’s foolish of him, but they’re basically the only people here. And he’d kind of like to get to know this man better, something about him is intriguing in some way.

But for now, Alec gets back to his reading, only to hear the bell at the door again a few minutes later. He perks up as the stranger approaches and hands him back the card.

“Will they be able to help?” Alec asks, wanting to know if he will make it home okay.

“Well, not exactly,” The man answers, clearly frustrated.

“How come?”

“There’s been some accident on the highway, it will probably take a few hours for them to come through.” He states and then almost growls with irritation “God, why am I so stupid…”

“Hey, I’m sure it’s gonna be fine,” Alec tries to assure gently “maybe you can call someone to pick you up?”

“My phone is dead,” The stranger admits, throwing him a deadpan glance. Alec knows that his anger isn’t really directed at him, but at the situation. He himself would be too if he found himself in his shoes.

“I can lend you mine,” Alec proposes then, again gaining the man’s attention “if you know the number.”

“I know the number, it’s just…” He sighs again “it’s the middle of the night, my best friend has a baby, I’d hate to wake her up now and besides, she wouldn’t have anyone to watch over the little girl that late. And my other friend lives in England, so I don’t think he’s an option.”

Alec forms his lips into a thin line, trying to think of some other solution.

“I guess I’ll just have to stay here till the tow truck arrives,” The man retorts then with another heavy exhale, rubbing his brow with his finger.

“I can keep you company,” Alec suggests, not really sure where this bold decision came from.

“Don’t you have work to do?” The stranger asks, frowning a little, but Alec shrugs and lets out a snort.

“Please, you’re literally the first customer I’ve seen tonight,”

“Hmm, good to know that,” The man says and for the first time, there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips “I’m Magnus, by the way.”

“Alec,” Alec pulls out his arm so they can shake hands. They share a smile and it kind of feels like time stops for a moment. Alec takes a moment to thoughtfully catalogue the man’s face, finding it even more beautiful now that he has the time to look. After probably a little bit too long to be considered appropriate, they eventually let go of each other’s hands.

“Nice to meet you, Alec,” Magnus nods then, the smile still present on his face.

“So, what brings you here, Magnus?” Alec asks, leaning on the counter on his elbows, so he’s closer to him.

He’s actually kind of curious about it. Why did Magnus end up here, in the middle of the night, alone?

“Well, I’m kind of here for work,” The man admits.

“Why do you do then?” Alec questions next. He wonders what field of occupation might have brought the man to a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m a photographer,” Magnus states “I was just driving around, looking for some new locations…”

“In the middle of the night?”

“I’ve been driving for the whole day, to be honest, now I was just heading home, but my stupid car decided otherwise.” Magnus’s voice takes on a sarcastic note.

“Do you take pictures of like anything? Or do you have some sort of area of it?” Alec inquires, truly interested.

“It’s mostly wedding photoshoots, actually,” Magnus nods “but I do a bit of everything too.”

“That sounds cool, interesting,” Alec states and then silence falls around them. He looks around the store as if some topic for conversation would suddenly pop up. Alec is kind of a loner type, but the fact that Magnus is devastatingly gorgeous doesn’t really help for him to speak.

Yes, he’s intimidated.

“Do you want to come up here?” Alec gestures back to the area behind the counter “It’s just, you could sit here, I can make us some coffee…”

Magnus observes him for a few seconds as if considering, but eventually, he nods, a small smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, that would actually be lovely, Alexander.”

Alec offers him a smile of his own and moves to prepare the coffee from the cheap machine they keep around here.

“It’s just Alec,” He says, throwing Magnus a glance over his shoulder as he busies himself with the coffee.

“Well, I think I like the sound of Alexander better,” Magnus hums, a teasing note in his tone.

Alec nearly freezes. Is Magnus flirting with him?

No, can’t be. Someone like him must have someone back there home, in New York.

“If you don’t mind, of course,” Magnus adds then.

And somehow, Alec doesn’t.

“No, it’s fine I guess,” He shrugs and gets back to preparing the drinks, the corners of his lips quirking slightly.

And then talking to Magnus comes sort of easier. They sit behind the counter and sip their drinks, talking about basically everything and nothing. He learns that Magnus’ best friend, Catarina is a nurse and has a 6-year-old daughter. The other friend of his, Ragnor, has moved to London and is a lecturer at the university there. Magnus also shared his story about starting the photography business. Basically, it came from his passion and then he decided to turn it into his living, and although it’s been rough at the beginning and he had to settle for something that’s hadn’t really been his tout, the wedding photos, it paid the best. Still does, but now he tries to come up with more projects with this kind of photography he likes best.

Magnus also asks about him, so Alec answers. That’s he’s in med school, but since it’s currently summer he decided to gain some money that he wants to save up to move out from the family house. They talk about his siblings, how annoying they can be, but how he still loves them more than anything in the world. Magnus admits that he doesn’t have siblings, so he’s never really felt that type of connection, but that he and his best friends are really close and he basically considers them his family.

They end up getting another coffee and Alec grabs a pack of cookies that Magnus so generously pays for, although Alec tells him he doesn’t have to.

Alec takes a sip of his coffee, wrapping his fingers around the cup, letting it warms them pleasingly. He catches himself watching Magnus, a bit too intently, just like he does right now, over the rim of his cup. He drops his gaze, not wanting to overwhelm the man.

“You are very beautiful, Alexander,”

Alec almost chokes on his drink as the words leave Magnus’ mouth. He can feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks, ducking his head and trying to hide it. Goddamn it, why is it suddenly so hot in here?

“Thanks,” He mumbles, not really trusting his voice now. He wants to return the compliment to Magnus because out of the two of them he’s the stunning one, but somehow, he remains speechless after the man’s outburst.

“Have you ever done any kind of modelling?”

The question makes Alec looks up, eyes a bit wide. Magnus keeps observing him curiously, his eyes raking over him. Alec shakes his head.

“It’s just,” Magnus begins to explain, still looking at him “I’m starting to work on this kind of project and I need models. I think you’d be pretty suitable for the job. More than, you’d be a perfect fit.”

Seems that Alec is still unable to find his voice. He shakes his head a little, trying to utter some words.

“I-, I’ve never done anything like that,” He states after he regains the ability to speak.

“Well, I think you’d be kind of good at it,” Magnus drops him a wink, causing his blush to deepen even more.

“I don’t know, Magnus,” Alec retorts, chuckling a little nervously.

“Alright, then let me just try something, okay?” Magnus suggests then. Alec remains oblivious, but nods. Then Magnus reaches to his bag and pulls something out. Soon, Alec realises it must be his camera “Let me take a few pictures.”

“Of me?” Alec asks, slightly scared.

“Yes, of you,” Magnus answers with a laugh in his voice “nothing demanding, I promise.”

“No, Magnus…”

“Come on,” He rolls his eyes “let someone appreciate your beauty.”

“I don’t even know what to do,” Alec retorts apprehensively “how to pose, or something. No, Magnus, it’s just not for me.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short, darling,” Magnus states, then he purses his lips and looks around for a little while “what do you usually do here?”

“I work here,” Alec shrugs.

“Yes, but what do you do?”

Alec thinks for a little.

“Well, the store is mostly empty so I just sit at the counter and read I guess,” He replies eventually.

“Good, so do just that,” Magnus pulls the camera from the case, flipping through some settings as he places it to his eye.

Still not really convinced it’s such a good idea, Alec sighs but moves to grab the book he’s been reading before Magnus’ arrival and leans on the counter as he usually does. Magnus rounds the counter to get a better angle and trying to play around with the lighting.

“Perfect, stay like this,” He says and then Alec hears the snapshots as Magnus takes a few pictures “now look up,” He orders and Alec does at he's told. Magnus fits with the camera. He looks professional and yep, it’s kind of hot.

Magnus takes a few more shots, then he must be satisfied with the effects since he smiles as he flips through the pictures on the small camera screen.

“These are really good,” He tells Alec then “just look.” Coming back to the counter, he leans his elbows at the opposite side, mirroring Alec’s position and flipping the camera for him to see.

And yeah, Alec admits, the pictures are kind of nice.

He’s never thought of himself as beautiful, or photogenic or anything like that, but something about the way Magnus took these pictures, making him the main subject, but also including the whole casual gas station set up… yeah, it’s pretty good. Very good, even.

“These are amazing,” Alec says, still admiring the images.

“Yeah, when a model is that great it’s a pleasure to shoot…” Magnus trails off, making the blush reappear on Alec’s cheeks. He ducks his head again “look, Alexander, I’m not going to push, but the camera seems to love you and I could really use some models. I don’t care about experience, all can be taught and I just… I see something in you.”

Alec looks up, his and Magnus' eyes meeting and it’s this feeling again like time has stopped. They’re way closer than they’ve ever been this evening. Up close, it’s easy to see the honesty in Magnus’ eyes, that he means these words.

“And if I’m being honest,” Magnus starts now, a little bit nervously “I’d like to see you again, Alexander.” He smiles, insecure.

Alec is taken aback again, staring at Magnus with his mouth open, trying to form some words. Of course, he’d like to see him again. But what if he disappoints him with his work? What if they meet again in New York and it won’t be the same? If Magnus doesn’t see anything in him anymore?

You won’t know if you don’t try.

Alec’s life has always been kind of boring. Maybe it’s time to finally step out of his comfort zone and try something new?

“The pay would be fair, of course, like any other job,” Magnus adds.

But as Alec makes up his mind, he knows that the money plays the smallest role here.

“Okay,” He agrees and it’s immediately worth it for how Magnus’ face brightens up “yeah, why not? Let’s do this.”

“Great!” Magnus exclaims cheerfully “It’s going to be so much fun, you’ll see. We can discuss the payment when-“

“Magnus,” Alec gently interrupts him. He bites his lip, but then he supposes that this is a sort of night for bold claims “I’m not exactly doing this for the money.”

Magnus frowns first, but his expression quickly clears out, replaced by a soft smile. This time it’s him to ducks his head, a bit self-conscious.

“Can you leave me your number?” Alec asks then.

“Yeah, sure,” Magnus easily agrees. Alec reaches for a piece of paper and a pen and hands it to him. But he also writes his own, just to be sure.

“Just in case,” He gives the man his number just as Magnus is done writing his.

“Thanks,” He hides it safely into his pocket. Then they end up staring at each other for a few more seconds, pleased smiles on their faces.

Alec has never thought that this late night could turn into something like this. Meeting a gorgeous, fascinating man and earning himself a challenging, but fun, job offer.

If Alec ever thought his life is boring… well not anymore.

Then lights flash outside of the window and the sound of a car approaching can be heard. Magnus turns over his shoulder to look there and when he’s back at facing Alec, he can see some bit of regret of his face.

“It’s the tow truck,” Magnus states, pointing at the back “I should probably go.”

“Yeah, sure,” Alec tries to play it cool, but can’t really hide the sorrow in his tone. Magnus looks equally disappointed. And to think that only a few hours ago he was so frustrated with his car breaking and ditching him here. Alec wonders what he thinks now, but is a bit too afraid to ask.

Well, maybe next time.

“I am really looking forward to seeing you again, Alexander,” Magnus says then, letting himself watch Alec for a moment longer “I’ll call you.”

“Or I will,” Alec says, prompting a chuckle from the man.

“We’ll stay in touch,” Magnus declares. He looks a bit unsure for a second or two, but then he’s leaning in, placing a soft, delicate kiss against Alec’s cheek “can’t wait to see you again.”

Before Alec gets to say anything, or shake of his shock, Magnus is already backing out, gracing him with one more look and a smile, that reaches all the way up to his eyes, and then he’s gone through the door.

There’s a moment when Alec doubts that everything that happened tonight is real. But he can still feel the faint touch of lips against his cheek, can hear the sound of Magnus’ laugh and when he closes his eyes, he sees Magnus’ ones, staring deep into his soul.

And if he has any more doubts, then there’s a piece of paper on the counter, a few digits carefully scribbled there followed by a name and a cute little heart.

Alec definitely plans on using that, probably sooner, than later.


	22. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night surprises Alec in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello 🥰
> 
> Another 'strangers to lovers' trope, I hope you're not sick of those because as you can see, it's one of my faves 😊 have some flirtatious Magnus and blushing Alec for tonight!
> 
> Enjoy the read!

If he’s being honest, Alec is kind of bored.

He likes the charity events and fundraisers his parents throw or attend, it’s always a great cause and he’s really happy that out of all of the ways they could spend their money, they choose to use a lot of it for such noble gestures.

But that’s the least they can do, he guesses, try to help at least a little bit. Although they are rich, let’s name it, it’s not that Alec just gets everything he wants, a fact that he appreciates. His parents have never spoiled him or his siblings, made them understand the value of money. They do want one of them to take over the business at their family architecture company. Most probably, it’s going to be Alec, since he’s already on his way as he studies architecture. But it’s something he really likes, his parents must have injected the love for design in his blood, but they have never pushed him to do anything he wouldn’t like.

So the fundraisers are great, but if you have to attend such events like twice a week, it gets a little boring at times.

Lots of rich people around, bragging about their brand new expensive cars, luxurious houses and posh clothes. Alec rolls his eyes discreetly at basically every person that passed him, who tells yet another dry joke, laughing way too loud since it wasn’t even a bit funny and so out of line, and any sort of taste.

That’s what Alec doesn’t like about the events, so he never really socialises here, just makes polite small talks with the people his parents introduce to them, and as soon as the formalities are done, he retreats to some corner of the room, probably a glass of champagne in his hand, just like today.

Robert and Maryse are back at their table, talking to some future investors, Izzy’s disappeared somewhere too, she’s much better at socialising and has probably made some friends already. Alec feels like she’s always fitted more into this world.

Alec keeps his eyes up on the stage, where there’s an auction currently happening, some breakthrough artist’s paintings are being sold and Alec admits, they’re good, like really good. His parents have already purchased two, but Alec sees more than one at the stage that catches his eye already. Magnus Bane, the painter, is truly a talented, unique person.

Alec takes a sip of his champagne, looking around the venue again. It’s fancy, all decorated in gold, big chandeliers hanging below the ceilings, round tables set before the stage for all the guests with waiters circling around, asking if anybody needs anything more.

“So what do you think?” Alec startles when he hears a voice next to him. He turns to see a man, handsome one, all elegant, dressed in velvet, burgundy suit, paired with a black shirt and shoes. It may seem like an ordinary outfit for some, but Alec doesn’t think he could pull it out the way the stranger does. He’s always been a classical man, just like his black and white tuxedo that he’s wearing tonight.

But that’s not all that there is to the man’s demeanour. There’s also jewellery that only adds to the stunning outfit, golden chains hanging loosely from his neck, rings adoring his fingers that are wrapped around his champagne flute, and a spiderweb-like ear cuff. The man’s hair has red strikes in it, his eyes are lined with black, glittery lines.

Alec is left speechless for a moment because the word handsome doesn’t do the man justice. He’s freaking stunning.

He shakes his head, trying to compose himself.

“About what?” Alec asks, not fully understanding the man’s question.

The stranger raises the hand that’s holding his glass and gestures lightly to the stage.

“The paintings,” He explains.

“Oh, yeah, they are great. Like really amazing, fascinating,” Alec decides to share his honest opinion. Usually, he would probably dismiss everyone who’d try to come up and talk to him, but somehow, he doesn’t find it in himself now, wanting at least a few more moments with the handsome stranger.

“Really?” The man asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Alec shrugs “don’t you like them?”

“Oh no, they are nice. Not the worst I guess,” The stranger states nonchalantly “what do you like about them?”

“Well, there’s a lot,” Alec starts, sighing and letting his eyes rake over the paintings displayed on stage “the colour palette is great. You can see that this collection was put together to create something whole. But what is also captivating is the fact that although they are whole together, every single one of them seems to have a different story behind. You can just see how much work and love the author put into them.”

When he finishes, he looks back at the stranger, finding him observing Alec intently, the corners of his lips quirking a little.

“What?” Alec asks, suddenly feeling a bit insecure under the inquisitive gaze.

“Nothing,” The man shrugs “I just haven’t heard someone be so passionate about art in a while. Not everybody has such a strong opinion as you…”

“Alec,” Alec supplies.

“Do you like art, Alexander?” He asks, taking a sip of his champagne. Alec doesn’t bother to correct him on his name. He’s usually not a fan of his full name, but somehow, he doesn’t mind now.

“Yeah, I enjoy it. Seen some of it in my life, better and worse.”

“Well, it takes a great eye to spot the difference, right?”

“I don’t think I’m really qualified to judge,” Alec retorts “it’s more like just my personal opinion.”

“Everyone’s free to have their own thoughts,” The man retorts “but you strike me as a person who’s opinion can be considered valid in the artistic sites.”

“Thanks,” Alec feels himself blushing a little, looking away and busing himself with drinking from his flute. The man mirrors his gestures, but still watches Alec over the rim of his glass “can I know your name?” He asks then.

“Oh, of course, how rude of me,” The stranger chuckles and extends his hand “Magnus Bane.”

Alec shakes his hand, letting a small smile climb onto his face.

Then it hits him and he freezes for a second.

“ _The_ Magnus Bane?” He asks when he regains his voice and they let go of each other’s hands, pointing to the stage where apparently the man’s paintings are.

“The one and only,” Magnus graces him with another, beautiful smile.

Alec chuckles a little, then another realisation hits him.

“Wait, did you just criticize your own work?” He asks. It takes a lot for the artist to be able to do that, but Magnus shouldn’t have to. His paintings are really great.

“It was more of a test, darling,” Magnus explains with a wink. Alec feels another wave of heat coursing to his cheeks from the pet name “I wanted to see if you’re going to be honest, even if our opinions seemed to be different.”

“And did I pass?” Alec questions a bit teasingly.

“With flying colours,” The man assess and Alec laughs again “the paintings are good, not perfect, but yeah, I’m quite proud of them.”

“You should be, they really are amazing,” Alec says genuinely “and I don’t think any artist considers their work perfect, there’s always something that could be better, maybe corrected somehow, but we don’t see it until we see the full effect.”

“Exactly, Alexander, exactly,” Magnus agrees, drowning the rest of his champagne. Alec’s eyes kind of stuck at the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallows.

Alec finishes his glass too, suddenly feeling his lips getting dry as if the temperature in the room has risen. They place their glasses on a tray as the waiter passes them by.

Then there’s a moment of silence when both of them observe the stage where yet another painting gets sold for a big amount of money.

“Has anyone ever told you how incredibly beautiful you are, Alexander?” Comes Magnus’ voice then.

Alec’s glad he’s not drinking the champagne anymore because he’s sure he’d choke on it.

The boldness of Magnus’ compliment takes him aback. Sure, he’s been hit on, a lot, especially during those events, but there’s something different about Magnus. His words are tasteful, not forced or vulgar, like others tend to be, with clearly one thing in mind, and that’s not giving money to charity.

“Thank you,” Alec says, ducking his head, blushing furiously now. He really tries to reciprocate the compliment, but his mind is very empty right now.

“Would you maybe like to see some of my other works?” Magnus proposes then and Alec looks back at him, frowning a little “There’s a few that have been bid earlier in the storage, but I could show you them. That is if you’d want that.”

Alec hesitates a little at first. He looks around the room, spotting his parents, still busy with some conversation at their table, Izzy is still nowhere to be found… No one will notice if he disappears for a little while, right?

“Sure, why not,” He decides eventually, smiling at Magnus who easily reciprocates it.

“Let’s go then,” Magnus pulls out his hand and Alec doesn’t really hesitate to slide his palm in his. Magnus leads them out of the room, and then after a few of hallways and turns, they reach a storage room, opening the door and entering.

The space is indeed full of paintings, all of them just as stunning as the ones on stage. The room is big, so Alec lets himself walk around for a while till he’s sure he’s taken enough time to appreciate all of them the way they should be. Magnus lets him wonder, but Alec can feel his eyes on him.

“What gives you inspiration?” Alec asks curiously as he looks down on another painting. This one reminds him of a rough sea. A combination of blues, greens, greys and whites, something violent and unpredictable about it.

“Just about everything,” Magnus states, Alec can see him shrug in the corner of his eye “as cliché as it sounds, life itself.” He chuckles and Alec does too.

There’s something intriguing about Magnus, just as it is about his work. Maybe even a little more.

“But right now,” As Magnus speaks his voice sounds from much closer now. Alec can feel his breath at the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to pull away though “I feel plenty inspired by you, Alexander.”

Alec lets out a low gasp from the sudden lack of distance between them and from Magnus’ words. But he decides he feels rather playful tonight, so he chooses to play along.

“Would you paint me then?” He asks. Magnus is even closer now, their bodies almost touching.

“Of course I would.”

“Really? Didn’t think it’s your thing,” Alec retorts “haven’t seen any portraits here or on stage.”

“I guess I could make an exception for you,” Magnus hums “and who says it would be a portrait?”

Alec arches an eyebrow, although Magnus can’t see it.

“How would you paint me then?”

Magnus’ hand wanders to rest on his hip delicately, Alec shivers from the touch, exhaling shakily again. Magnus’ lips brush against his ear as he speaks, the words sending another tremble down Alec’s spine.

“Most preferably, naked.”

Alec laughs lightly, shaking his head with amusement.

“But I suppose a portrait would be fitting too,” Magnus adds then, his voice a little dreamy “since your eyes are probably the most beautiful ones I’ve ever seen.”

Alec can’t help but smile. How can Magnus so quickly switch from those sensual statements to these sweet words? Alec doesn’t know, but it makes him even hotter.

Alec turns to face him, biting his lip gently as he sees the hunger in Magnus’ eyes. But that’s not all he finds there. There’s simply admiration and appreciation. Alec doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone appreciate him, not the way Magnus does it. He looks at Alec like he was the most gorgeous piece of art in the room, although he for sure isn’t, while they’re surrounded by all of these masterpieces.

“Thought you’d like to take a look again,” Alec blushes lightly as he speaks, still a bit anxious under Magnus’ intent gaze.

Magnus hums, reaching with his hand to touch Alec’s cheek softly. Alec holds his gaze, barely, but he does.

“I appreciate it, darling,” Magnus says, his hands sliding down to Alec’s neck, curling at the back of it. Alec doesn’t protest, is more than willing to when Magnus pulls him down for a kiss.

It’s slow at first, Alec lets himself taste Magnus, lips moving in a lazy exploration. His hands wander to wrap around Magnus’ waist, bringing him even closer. Before Alec realises it, they’re on the move. Magnus pushes him against the nearest wall, making him gasp in response. It’s a new rush, waves of bliss running through Alec’s body. Magnus’ lips on his neck make him want even more, his knees almost buckle and if not the arm Magnus wraps around him, he would have collapsed to the floor. He tangles his fingers in Magnus’ hair, wanting more, wanting Magnus closer, to crawl into his body, into his head, to know what’s going on in this brilliant mind of his.

It’s all over way too soon, by a sudden knock on the door.

“Magnus, are you in there?” Comes a female voice from outside the room.

They break away from each other rapidly, breathing hard. Alec looks back at Magnus with wide eyes.

“It’s my assistant,” Magnus says in a lower voice.

“You should be up on stage to do the speech in two minutes,” The assistant states and Magnus curses quietly, his head dropping onto Alec’s shoulder for a moment.

“Shit, I totally forgot about that,” He sighs “I’ll be out in just a second, Cat!” Magnus calls out, assuring his assistant “I’m sorry-“

“I want to see you again,” Alec blurts out, cutting Magnus’ apology short. There’s no time for that now “I mean if you want to. Maybe you’d like to go out for a drink sometime?”

Magnus seems to get a hint since the words die on his lips, replaced by a bright smile.

“I would love that, Alexander,” He says simply “here,” He pulls out a small card from his suit pocket and hands it to Alec “it’s my phone number. You can call me anytime.” He winks.

Alec gladly accepts the card, putting it safely into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“I will,” He assures Magnus.

“Okay, I’m really sorry to cut this short, but it seems I’m needed somewhere else, no matter how much I want to stay here with you.”

“I get it,” Alec states softly “but I do hope we can pick it up soon…” He trails off playfully.

“I want nothing more,” Magnus says, letting himself press another quick kiss to Alec’s lips, making him melt, but he swiftly has to get himself together.

“Should I wait here or..?” Alec asks, gesturing towards the door, but Magnus shakes his head.

“No, Catarina won’t mind. She’s my assistant but also a best friend, trust me, she’s seen me in way more embarrassing situations.” He chuckles.

“Okay,” Alec agrees with a laugh.

“So,” Magnus extends his hand again, throwing him a challenging look “shall we?”

Alec nods, lacing their fingers together and letting Magnus lead them out of the room.

“There you are-“ Catarina cuts herself mid-sentence as he sees them exit.

“Cat, this is Alexander,” Magnus politely makes the introductions “Alexander, my best friend and assistant, Catarina.”

“Do I want to hear about this?” Cat turns to Magnus then, hands on her hips.

“Later, my dear, we have a speech to make now.” Magnus retorts.

“Alright,” Catarina sighs, but there’s a hint of a smile on her face “let’s go then.”

Magnus turns to Alec one more time, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. His skin tingles pleasantly under the touch of his lips.

“Call me,” He whispers and Alec finds himself nodding before even realising it. He bites his lip as he watches Magnus disappear into the hallway, but not before gracing him with one last smile.

Alec lets out a long exhale, not sure how this slightly boring night turned into this. But he isn’t going to complain. Not with the memories of Magnus still fresh on his mind, and the anticipation of what may come.

He lets himself get composed for a few more seconds before marching back into the main hall again. Swiftly manoeuvring between the tables, he finds his family and takes a seat, suddenly feeling exhausted with the rollercoaster of emotions tonight has become.

“Where have you been?” Isabelle asks him in a lower voice.

“Just hanging out in the background,” Alec shrugs. His sister eyes him precisely, probably sensing a lie, but then the host is announcing Magnus’ arrival on stage and all eyes turn to the guest of honour, including Alec’s of course, a smile automatically making its way up to his face only at the sight of the man. 

As the applause dies down, the host asks Magnus a few questions, the artists answers and makes a little speech of how proud and happy he is to pass his paintings for such a cause.

“Can we expect more donations from you in the future?” The host asks next.

“Oh, definitely,” Magnus replies instantly. Then his eyes seem to swiftly find Alec in the crowd, looking straight at him “I can say I’ve been pretty inspired recently.”

Alec feels himself blush under his gaze again, ducking his head and praying silently for his family not to notice anything, although he’s sure that Isabelle already has a thousand questions on her lips.

“But my next works may be a series of portraits, though,” Magnus says then, a knowing smile on his lips and Alec can’t help but chuckle quietly. Magnus expression turns more teasing then, still focused on Alec “or something even bolder than that.”

Alec can’t do anything to hide the furious blush on his cheeks, shaking his head lightly. The card with Magnus’ number written on it sits in his pocket, right above his heart, and Alec’s sure that he’s going to make use of it very, very soon.


	23. Childhood bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus visits Alec's family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So word decided to delete this story for some unknown reasons so I had to write it all over again 🙃 hope you'll still like it although I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Oh my God, you were so cute!” Magnus exclaims and Alec only groans in answer. Paying no attention to his annoyed boyfriend, Magnus takes in yet another photograph on the wall. This one shows little Alec, chubby cheeks stuffed with chocolate cake, even more of it smeared on his face, a wide smile stretching his lips. He’s seated on a baby high chair, a party cap on his head.

It’s Magnus’ first time visiting Alec’s family house and meeting his parents. Alec himself rarely comes here, since he moved to New York when he got into college and they live out of the city. Later came a job offer at the same company Magnus works at and he decided to stay. That’s how they met, almost half of a year into their relationship now.

And Magnus was nervous, like really nervous, when Alec told him they’re invited for the family dinner. He’s already met Alec’s siblings and thankfully, they seem to quite like him and approve of him, which is nice. But parents are a totally different thing. Alec said that they are very excited to meet him, but he’s thought that it was just a polite thing to say. Turned out, he really needn’t have worried.

Robert and Maryse greeted him with opened arms, made him feel welcomed basically right away. They asked a lot of questions, about work, his job and interests… Magnus supposes that such an interview is a common thing when it comes to meeting your significant other’s parents, but still, Maryse and Robert remained kind and polite, seemed truly interested in what he had to say.

While Maryse retreated to the kitchen to work on the finishing touches of the dinner, Alec decided to give Magnus a tour of the house. They’ve just come upstairs, on the way to Alec’s childhood bedroom, but Magnus just couldn’t let himself not appreciate the wonderful framed pictures on the wall. It seems as if all of the most important family events are captured here. Birthdays, graduations, Christmases… it’s amazing to see it, and great to get to know such an intimate part of his boyfriend’s life.

He can’t say that Alec is enjoying this journey down the memory lane.

“Let’s just go to my room,” Alec takes his hand and tries to tug him towards the end of the hallway, but Magnus is not nearly done with appreciating the family memories.

“That one is from Alec’s first birthday party,” Suddenly comes Maryse’s voice. They turn to see her at the top of the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other gripping a tea towel from her cooking escapades “he was crying basically the whole day because he had been teething at that time. But the cake seemed to soothe all the pain!” She laughs lightly and Magnus easily joins along.

“Mom…” Alec trails off, rolling his eyes, clearly embarrassed with his mother’s behaviour.

“What? You were the cutest baby!” She exclaims with a shrug “Magnus agrees, right?”

“Oh, of course,” Magnus retorts, smiling at his boyfriend’s now beet-red face, wrapping an arm around it “I’d even say he’s still pretty cute.”

“Mom, what are you even doing here? Weren’t you supposed to make dinner?” Alec asks, swiftly trying to change the subject.

“Everything is almost done,” Maryse only waves him off dismissively.

“Do you need any help, Mrs Lightwood?” Magnus asks the woman and she answers with a soft smile.

“No, but thank you, Magnus,” She says “the casserole is already in the oven, it should be ready in a bit. I’ll call you then, now I’ll let Alec finish giving you the tour.” She offers one more smile and then begins to climb down the stairs.

Alec quickly takes the moment to snatch Magnus away from, in his opinion, his embarrassing childhood photographs.

“Darling, I am not done yet-“ Magnus tries, but his boyfriend is already grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door at the end of the hallway, where his room must be. Swiftly opening the door, Alec lets them both inside.

The bedroom is quite simple, with no bold colours, the walls are grey, with most of the furniture white. There’s a balcony, which doors are taking up almost the whole wall opposite the entrance. A desk against the wall on the left, with a corkboard, hung above it, then a bed, closet, a few bookcases, now empty since Alec took most of the books while he moved. There’s his bow hung on one of the walls, all of his prizes from competition displayed on a shelf below it. Everything is neat and tidy. If he’s being honest, the room is exactly what he’d expect from Alec. Just simple and functioning space.

“It’s nice,” Magnus turns to Alec who still hovers at the entrance as if waiting for Magnus’ opinion. When he finally gets the approval, he moves further into the room “a bit too serious for a teenager who’s just graduated high school, but I guess that’s how you are, darling.”

“Well, you seem to know me the best,” Alec retorts, stepping closer to Magnus and letting himself wrap his arms around his waist.

“Didn’t you have any toys?” Magnus asks, looking around the room, trying to spot something that may remind him more of Alec’s childhood than just the recent times right before college.

“I did, but most of them are Max’s now, so luckily, they’re clogging up his room, not time,” His boyfriend explains with a shrug, prompting Magnus to chuckle.

“Don’t feel embarrassed about your parents. They just seem to love and care about you so much” He starts gently, but his smile falls a little as he drops his eyes then “I wish I had something like this.”

He tries not to be jealous about Alec’s family but days like this, today, he just can’t help it. He’s never really had a family, never knew his father while his mom died when he was little, so most of his childhood was spent in childcare homes. He doesn’t have many pleasant memories from that time, tries to not recall them, but today certainly brings them back in some way.

“Hey, baby,” Alec places his palm on his cheek delicately, making him look up to see his boyfriend’s soft smile “I know I can’t do anything to somehow change or erase the memories from your childhood, but I can promise you now, that my family is already your family, okay? And trust me, you’re going to have enough of them real soon,” He finishes with a laugh, a sound that Magnus easily mirrors.

Alec always tends to clear out all of his bad thought and memories with just a few, well-measured words. He has the power to effortlessly relax him and put him at ease. With Alec, everything just seems easier, but he also knows that he’s meant every word he’s just said. He’s already seen it in the way the Lightwoods welcomed him in, made him feel home instantly and showered him with kindness basically from the start.

“I think I can handle it, love,” Magnus states, smiling up at his boyfriend, thankful for his ability to make him stay in the moment, not turning back to the past, but looking forward to the future, their future “thank you.”

“I love you,” Alec just says, easily mirroring his smile.

“I love you too,” Magnus lets himself take in his boyfriend’s shining eyes and his warm smile. Not able to resist anymore, he leans in to kiss him. Slowly, but surely. Alec willingly offers all of the reassurance and love that Magnus has been craving for so long, with just a simple touch of his lips.

“Boys, the dinner is ready!” Comes Maryse’s increased voice and they pull away from each other, chuckling lightly.

“See? Always ruining the moment…” Alec sighs heavily, rolling his eyes again, but there’s close to zero heat in his voice.

“Let’s go,” Magnus grabs his hand, letting himself place another quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips “before your mom gets impatient.”

“Alec, come on!” Just like on cue, Maryse’s voice sounds again.

“You’re probably right,” Alec states, squeezing his palm and leading them out of the room, steering them downstairs to the dining room.

And Magnus retorts, that it’s nice, sitting around the family table, eating amazing, homemade food, listening to his boyfriend’s siblings tease him, his parents sharing another handful of embarrassing stories from Alec’s childhood, which makes him only more annoyed and Magnus more amused. He can’t even protest when Maryse loads his plate with way too much food, which is just way too delicious to decline himself off. He also doesn’t find it in himself to protest when Maryse packs them the leftovers of the food to take back home and when she hugs him tightly when there’s time to leave, accompanied with Robert’s words that he’s always welcomed and that they can’t wait to see him again.

Yeah, Magnus realises, it’s nice to be a part of the family.


	24. Terms of endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to find a perfect pet name for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 😊
> 
> A cute little fic today, set in the canonverse (for sure after 3x12, let's just ignore all of the angst in the show 😂) it's a lot of dialogue today, not sure why, but it turned out this way, hope you don't mind this less poetic story today.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Sometimes, the fact that Magnus is Alec’s first relationship really shows, Alec’s aware of that.

But how he’s supposed to know some things? Although he and Magnus have been together for a while now, and already have been through a lot of disasters, not concerning them per se, but the Shadow World around them.

So yeah, during his stoic, Shadowhunter life he hasn’t yet encountered anyone calling him any pet names. Not until Magnus.

It’s not that he hates it, it’s nice overall, but Magnus tends to choose the weirdest terms of endearment to go with.

And Alec is a simple, classic man, he for sure won’t stand being called a _pup_.

That one was out, but it doesn’t mean Magnus isn’t trying.

“How are you doing today, muffin?”

Alec looks up from the report he’s been flipping through at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Magnus walks into his office, all smiley, two cups of coffee in his hands. He places one of them on Alec’s desk.

“Nope, we’re not doing that,” Alec retorts shaking his head, gaze dropping back to the work he’s supposed to be doing.

“Doing what?” Magnus questions. Alec rolls his eyes and looks back at his boyfriend again.

“ _Muffin_? Seriously?”

“Oh, not my fault you’re so picky about it…” Magnus trails off as he settles himself in the armchair opposite Alec.

“I’m not picky, you just come up with the weirdest pet names,” Alec states, shaking his head lightly at how ridiculous his boyfriend can be “besides, I don’t even need you to call me that.”

“What do you want me to call you then?” Magnus asks with a pout.

“I don’t know, my name maybe?” Alec’s voice doesn’t lack the sarcastic note. Magnus throws him a glare.

“Well, now that’s a mouthful,” He retorts and sighs heavily “you can’t tell me that there hasn’t been just one that you like?”

“I like ‘darling’, I told you,” Alec reminds him with a shrug.

“But that’s so basic!” Magnus whines, stretching in his chair “I call a lot of people ‘darlings’,”

“Then maybe you should stop,” Alec says in a challenging tone, only making his boyfriend roll his eyes.

“The sacrifices I’d endure for you, darling,” His voice softens now and Alec smiles at him “you know I’m going to find one, just for you.”

Alec has no idea where his obsession with that came from, but he does have to admit, it’s kind of entertaining to see him sweat it.

“I don’t doubt that,” He says, trying for a more serious tone, but betraying himself with a low chuckle.

“Alright, drink your coffee, I have to go now, I have a client,” Magnus retorts, rounding the desk to drop a quick kiss on top of Alec’s head “I’ll see you later… honeybun?” He adds more questioningly.

“Nope, still not that one,” Alec shakes his head, but tilts his chin up, a smile on his face.

“Thought so,” Magnus admits, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips now “I’ll keep trying.”

And Alec already knows that Magnus is not the one to give up.

*

“Welcome home, kitten!” Magnus exclaims as Alec steps over the threshold of the loft one night. He chuckles as he takes off his jacket and toes of his shoes.

“See you switched to the animal ones,” He notices “nice try, but it’s still a no.”

“You didn’t seem to like the sweets so I had to switch techniques!” Magnus accuses, almost offended.

“You should have known after pup that it’s not gonna work,” Alec points out, leaning in to kiss the pout off his boyfriend’s lips. It doesn’t really work, but Magnus still looks cute.

“I swear to the angels, you’re such a riddle sometimes, Alexander,” He shakes his head a bit dazed.

“Keep trying, babe,” Alec shrugs.

“Ugh, it’s so unfair that I basically melt every time you call me something affectionate and you find it so repulsive,” Magnus whines.

Alec laughs as he wraps his arms around him, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I don’t find it repulsive,” He shakes his head “I’m a simple man, no need to go over the top with just a pet name, Magnus.”

“I don’t know why, but I feel like it puts even more pressure on me,” Magnus states with a long exhale, glaring at Alec when he chuckles again “what?”

“Who’s putting pressure on you? I said I don’t mind you not using a pet name.”

“I’m putting pressure on myself! We’re a couple, that’s a thing that typical couples just do, Alexander.” He explains.

“Magnus, when have we ever been a typical couple? You literally stopped my wedding so we could be together,” Alec reminds him and Magnus seems to be deep in his thoughts for a while.

“As I think of it right now, I can see that we’ve been doing some things a bit backwards.” He nods to himself.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alec assures him “pet names or no pet names, the most important thing is that we are together.” He shrugs.

Magnus’ gaze immediately softens as it settles on him again. He smiles warmly, his hands wrapping around Alec’s neck, bringing him closer and leaning in to kiss him.

He meant what he said. When it comes to him, Magnus could call him anything, or nothing, he’d still be here, even more in love with him each day. This weird obsession has truly been a great source of amusement recently, but he doesn’t want Magnus to fixate on it too much.

“You truly have a way with words…” Magnus retorts when they pull back, still keeping his closer “tiger?”

Alec winces at the yet another not favourable term of endearment, he shakes his head.

“No?” Magnus tries hopefully either way, “I thought that seemed fitting…” He trails off with a teasing note.

“Still a no,” Alec states, but a playful smile makes its way up to his face “but if you want a tiger, I’ll show you,”

Without much of a warning, Alec lifts his boyfriend from the floor with his hand wandering to grab Magnus’ thighs, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Alec holds him, gently but surely, basking in the sound of Magnus’ surprised laugh.

“Alexander!” He exclaims but lets him do as he pleases when Alec beings to steer them towards the bedroom.

He’s pretty sure he has a nice idea how to knock out this ridiculous pet names idea from his boyfriend’s head.

*

Eventually, it happens in the least expected moment.

They’re walking back from a date night, barely just left the restaurant when Alec’s phone dings with a message. It's Jace, informing him about some report that urgently apparently needs his signature. He sighs heavily. Alec was really looking forward to spending a relaxing evening with his boyfriend, but of course, their unexpected lives just have to get in the way.

“I gotta go,” He turns to Magnus who’s been looking at him with a small frown twisting his eyebrows since Alec pulled out his phone “there’s something I have to take care of at the Institute.”

“Can’t you do it tomorrow morning?” His boyfriend pleads, clutching at his hand a bit tighter, clearly not pleased with the idea of their date getting interrupted yet again.

“I don’t know, Jace says it’s pretty important,” Alec retorts, eyes scanning the text message again, but soon he feels a hand on his cheek, urging him to look up into Magnus’ shining eyes.

“Come on, that’s a good thing about being your own boss, you can do your work basically any time you want,” Magnus tries to convince him, but Alec’s still unsure. His boyfriend seems to notice, his expression softening, even more, thumb running along Alec’s cheek gently “you’ve been working non-stop basically for the whole week. You deserve a break.”

Alec smiles at him a bit. He’s right. Things have been hectic at the Institute recently and he’s been really looking forward to this one evening to relax with his favourite person. Some stupid signature can for sure wait till the morning.

“You’re right,” He admits, sliding his phone back to his pocket and squeezing Magnus’ hand a little, beginning to lead them in the direction towards the loft “I deserve a break.”

“You surely do, angel,” Magnus steps closer to his side, their shoulders brushing as they start walking down the street.

Only after a few steps, it hits him.

“That’s nice,” He says, prompting his boyfriend to look at him, a bit confused.

“What is?”

“Angel,” Alec tries out the pet name himself, deciding he likes it “I like this one.”

Magnus gapes at him a little as if only now realising what he said, like he wasn’t aware before and just let it slide. Which is good actually, Alec realises, it should be something that comes naturally.

Then a proud smile overcomes Magnus’ feature, although he tries to hide it as he ducks his head. Alec lets him have this one.

“Told you I’d find it,” He just says.

And Alec doesn't have the heart to point out all of his failed attempts, all of these absurd names that he's been coming up with for the last few weeks. Magnus' satisfaction right now is all that matters. 

“I’ve never doubted you,” Alec reminds him and then Magnus leans it to kiss his cheek gently, making him blush a little.

“I love you, angel.”

“Love you too.”

Yeah, Alec quite likes this one.


	25. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't help it, Magnus just simply misses his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello day 25!!!
> 
> This was an absolute joy to write so have some malec husbands and dramatic Magnus 🥰 Set somewhere after the wedding, but before the time jump in the show + ignore all of the show angst, we're erasing it this month for the sake of the fluff 😉
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“You are so rude, Alexander!” Magnus whines, rolling around in bed, trying to reach for his husband, but Alec quickly escapes his reach, probably knowing that once Magnus manages to get a hold of him, it’s over.

“Babe, it’s just one night,” Alec tries, chuckling at Magnus’ misery which makes him… well, it only makes him more miserable.

“One whole night without my amazing husband to keep me warm,” He just moans again, finally managing to grab Alec’s hand and tugging him towards the bed. He’s already dressed, formal, in his suit, as he always is when he leaves for these council meetings in Alicante, the best representative of New York he is.

“You know it’s important,” Alec reminds him, but it doesn’t stop Magnus from coaxing him with kisses, barely holding himself together not to undo the neatly tied tie around his husband’s neck.

Magnus knows. And he’ll always stand by him when he fights for what’s right. Alec and the New York crew have been urging the most about equalling the Downworlder and Shadowhunter rights. He couldn’t really be prouder of Alec for trying to introduce these changes, but he knows that it’s also a ton of hard work.

Work that sometimes requires him to go away for all of the meetings. A fact that Magnus hates.

“I know, but can’t you do it from home?” He pleads again. He’s not sure why he’s so reluctant to let Alec go today, but he just really wants a lazy morning in bed with his husband. Instead, he got Alexander waking him up at almost the creek of dawn and informing him that he has to go.

“You know damn well I can’t, baby,” Alec reminds him and kisses him softly “I’ll be back before you even know it,”

“A whole day and a whole night, Alexander,” Magnus says urgently.

“We’ve gone more without seeing each other,” Alec shrugs lightly.

“And what a terrible time it had been!” Magnus whines, flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, way too overwhelmed by the heartache his husband is putting him through.

When he opens them, Alexander is hovering above him, his soft smile and crinkling eyes almost making Magnus smile in his misery.

Alec leans in to try and kiss the pout of his face. Doesn’t really work, but Magnus appreciates it.

“I have to go now,” He says and shuts Magnus up with another kiss before he gets to whine again “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus replies, letting himself kiss his husband one more time before his inevitable departure “stay safe.”

“You too, baby,” Alec smiles at him again, as he exits the bedroom and soon disappears from the loft completely.

Magnus doesn’t leave the bed for a long while after that. It’s going to be a tough day.

After finally dragging himself out of bed, Magnus goes through his day as he would usually, slowly crossing all of the things from his to-do list. Meeting clients, brewing potions… typical Warlock stuff.

So during the day, when he’s busy, he doesn’t really have a chance to properly miss his husband. But when he returns from another house call from a client, that’s when the lack of presence of his Alexander hits him.

It’s quite late, Magnus has booked this day full since he found out about Alec’s trip, so normally Alec would be home, probably waiting for him with dinner ready. Magnus carelessly summons some food, but it’s no joy to eat it alone on the couch.

He spends the rest of the day just sort of wandering around the loft with no purpose at all. He calls Catarina to get his mind off things and catch up with his friend for a bit, but after that, it’s the same overwhelming silence as the whole evening.

With nothing in particular to do, Magnus decides on doing some tidying up. He heads to the bedroom, finally taking care of the pile of clothes that’s been growing there from all the rush to take off their clothes after a tiring day, or for other reasons. He does the laundry by hand, not just snapping his fingers and making it clean, Alec would be proud of him.

Magnus supposes that he gets quite productive when his husband isn’t around to distract him.

But he’d definitely prefer to have Alec by his side in their cluttered bedroom.

Opening the doors to the walk-in closet to place the clean clothes there, Magnus gets the sudden urge to just grin to himself. He and Alec have been together for a good while now, still basking in the just married afterglow, but as Magnus remembers the time before that, when the shelves here used to be filled only with his stuff, then slowly progressing with making closet space for Alexander… Magnus has always been fond of redecorating and some changes. This for sure was a change that he loved to implement here.

He can’t even imagine, and doesn’t really want to imagine, the loft without Alec anymore. His presence is marked in basically every corner of the flat. His clothes scattered around the rooms, some not so neat stacks of reports from the Institute left on the coffee table from when he’s too tired in the evening when he returns home to work on them. The mess in the kitchen that he always seems to make when he tries to cook, but he’s got pretty good at it, so Magnus doesn’t really mind cleaning up when he gets a delicious meal in return.

Alec is what makes this house feel like home.

Missing his husband terribly right now, Magnus retorts he needs something to feel him again, so he reaches for one of Alec’s favourite sweaters from the closet shelf. It’s a grey one, kind of fluffy and warm, but the texture is not what’s important right now. What is, is the fact that it smells like Alec, the specific freshness laced with their sandalwood shampoo, but also something sweet about it. Magnus buries his face in it, basking in the scent, loving the way it instantly makes him feel at home and how he can feel at least a fracture of Alexander with him now.

Magnus pulls the sweater over his head, he knows Alec won’t mind and besides, he has no say in this since first, he’s not here, second, he’s the reason of Magnus’ longing now.

Trying to take his mind off things, Magnus marches back to the living room, preparing himself a drink, settling on the couch to put on some movie.

Around thirty minutes in, his phone lights up with a call from his favourite person. He smiles beside himself as he picks up.

“Hello, husband,” He’s still not tired of calling Alec that, probably will never be “how are you doing?”

“Not too bad, husband,” Alec sighs at the other line of the call “I’m exhausted though, all of the meetings are killing me.”

“You poor thing,” Magnus retorts sympathetically “is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just wanted to hear your voice I guess, I’m better now,” Alec states, making Magnus melt further into the couch “what are you up to?” His husband questions then.

“Besides missing you terribly, my love, nothing in particular.”

Alec chuckles and Magnus can imagine him rolling his eyes.

“I have just one more meeting in the morning and then I’m coming back home to you,” He states, but Magnus can hear in his voice that he’s not very happy about not being home now too. Alec may be the only person to fight for what’s right there now, so Magnus doesn’t blame him for being exhausted from dealing with the closed-off Clave officials the whole day.

“I can’t wait,” Magnus admits, smiling to himself.

“Tell me something,” Alec asks then. It’s already getting late so Magnus retorts he must be back in his room for the night with some time to spare.

“What would you like to hear, darling?”

“Anything, just talk. I miss you and I want to listen to your voice. It’s soothing.”

And well, Magnus is known for not being able to refuse his husband.

So he does talk, speaks about everything and nothing, listening to Alec amused comments or chuckles. Right at this moment, he doesn’t need anything more than the sound of his husband’s laugh. He feels as if he could get drunk on it.

They fall asleep on the call, in totally other places, but with their hearts still full of each other.

Magnus wakes up a pair of soft lips pressed to his forehead. He smiles, instantly recognising the owner of said lips.

“Good morning, husband,” Alec whispers and when Magnus opens his eyes, still now fully awake yet, he’s graced with the beautiful view of his husband’s smile.

“Good morning indeed,” Magnus hums, making Alec chuckle, but then swallowing the sound since he presses their lips together in a lazy kiss that’s he’s been craving every second since the time he got deprived of it “missed you so much,” Magnus mumbles against his lips, stretching out on the couch a bit to try to awake himself.

“No so much I see since you didn’t even bother to be awake when I got back,” Alec states teasingly, nudging Magnus to sit up on the couch so he can have some space to drop next to him with a tried exhale “thought you wouldn’t be able to sleep without me, or something, you were so dramatic in the morning…” He trails off, his voice playful.

“I did fall asleep with you giggling into my ear, Alexander, that’s enough to lull me in,” Magnus retorts softly with a shrug.

Alec looks at him for a moment with gentle eyes. Magnus knows he missed him too, he doesn’t even have to say it, they both know.

Then his husband frowns a little as he points at his torso.

“Is that mine?”

Magnus looks down on himself, realising that yes, he’s still wearing Alec’s sweater. Blushing lightly at getting caught, he looks up and nods.

“I just missed you,” He says and Alec’s expression instantly softens. He pulls Magnus into his arms, drawing him close and Magnus finally lets himself feel. The strong limbs wrapped around him, Alec’s steady heartbeat underneath his ear, his scent, already all over Magnus, but he doesn’t mind to soak it in, fresh from his skin. Then he feels a kiss being dropped on the top of his head and presses his smile into his husband’s neck, burring himself into his presence entirely.

“Missed you too, baby.”


	26. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' annual summer trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Another day, another fluffy au 💕
> 
> Enjoy the read!

It’s become sort of a tradition now. Every year, they just get into the car and drive.

With every beginning of summer, Alec and Magnus make time to get away from everything. They’ve never been a couple that could stay in one place too long, always the adventurous ones. And if not their adrenaline addiction, they probably wouldn’t have met. When they first saw each other the spark was immediately there. And it must have been some kind of destiny since they met a thousand miles away from home, but it turned out that they’re both from New York, which was amazing considering the fact that after the time they spend together in Los Angeles, they already felt like they couldn’t separate from each other when they got back home.

They are lucky enough for travelling to basically be their job. Magnus, a traveller vlogger, and Alec, who writes his a blog about his journeys. Their words just combine and feel so perfectly fit with each other. It seems that the internet is quite fond of them too, since every time Alec appears in Magnus’ video for even a second, or Alec posts a photo on his blog with Magnus, their followers seem to go feral.

But this beginning of the summer trip is just for them. No obligations or partnerships to be done or promoted. They just get away from everything, the job, their lovely, but sometimes annoying family. Just them, most preferably somewhere in the wild, with no signal where they can just cut themselves off.

Alec lets the wind wash over his face, sticking out his head out of their jeep’s window, the sun pleasantly warming his face. They’ve been on the road for a while now, but Alec never minds the sometimes long journeys. After all, travelling with the love of his life is the thing he loves the most, and he’s lucky enough to make money off it, but the most important thing is still being close to Magnus.

His amazing boyfriend sits in the driver’s seat, hands steady on the steering wheel, wearing a pair of sunglasses that makes him devastatingly handsome, plus a bright smile on his face. He already looks more relaxed than the whole last month, a fact that Alec is more than glad about, he truly deserves all the rest.

“Can you tell me where are we going now?” Alec asks. He knows that the surprise is a part of their annual trip, but he can’t help being impatient. Last year, he chose for them to stay in a beautiful small town on the coast in Miami, close to the ocean and surrounded by nature. They thoughtfully enjoyed their time.

And it’s not like he doubts Magnus, not at all. Two years ago he brought him to the mountains in Utah and they’ve been fully immersed with admiring the beautiful views. He knows that whatever Magnus chose for this year, it’s going to be amazing.

“I think you know the deal, darling. You’ll see when we get there,” Magnus reminds him, his eyes still on the road, but he takes a second to drop Alec a wink.

Alec rolls his eyes affectionately at him, impatient as always but willing to wait not to ruin the surprise. The weeks before the trip are always careful between them, while they have to keep themselves in check not to spill anything or try to lure one another into reviling even a little bit. But if Alec’s being honest, it only makes it more fun. So far, no one ever spilt anything. The last four years of the tradition have been successful.

“Not even a little hint? Come on, babe,” Alec pleads then, leaning closer to his boyfriend to try to convince him with his cutest puppy eyes, but Magnus remains unfazed.

“I know best how persuasive you can get, but not this time, love,” He retorts with a chuckle. Alec pretends to sulk for a quick second, which only makes Magnus laugh more but then drops his façade to lean in and press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I’m so excited. I can’t wait for our alone time with no responsibilities,” Alec says, stretching out in his seat. The drive is getting really long…

“Me too,” Magnus sighs “we deserve it.”

He’s right. This year has been quite busy. Magnus took on lots of new projects and partnerships while Alec began his work on a travel book that he’s always wanted to write. If they didn’t work in the same field and didn’t plan their journeys so it fits them both to go to the same places, they would probably barely see each other. They're really lucky to be able to mostly create their own schedule.

Although busy, it’s been a very successful year for them.

“You’re being very impatient this year,” Magnus points out with a smirk and Alec answers with a snort.

“Because we’ve been driving for a long time now,” Alec states. He likes the journeys, especially with Magnus by his side, enjoys the views outside the window, landscapes changing as their travel progresses “you could have at least gave me some estimated time.”

“Nope,” Magnus shakes his head and Alec exhales heavily “next time, I’m blindfolding you, or putting you to sleep.”

“Oh, and how would you do that?” Alec questions in a sort of playful tone.

“I know quite a few ways to tire you, darling,” Magnus replies, his tone equally teasing, prompting a laugh out of Alec.

Well, he wouldn’t be totally opposed to his boyfriend’s methods.

“What has been your favourite of these trips so far?” Alec asks him then, curious about the answer.

“Hmm, I don’t think I can choose,” Magnus retorts “every single one is special in their own way.”

“That’s true,” Alec agrees.

“But something tells me that this one may turn out to be the most extraordinary…” His boyfriend trails of cryptically then.

“You’re very sure of yourself, babe,” Alec laughs a little “stop being so mysterious,” He spats him on the arm lightly.

“Oh, but that’s part of the fun,” Magnus states, an eager glint in his eyes.

“Ugh, it makes me all more excited,” Alec whines, the anticipation begins to slowly kill him.

“You’ll know soon enough, my love,” His boyfriend just says, reaching with his hand to place it reassuringly on Alec’s thigh.

Alec lays his palm upon his, lacing their fingers together, then bringing their joined hands to his lips and placing a sweet kiss there, now even more thrilled about all the possibilities and amazing plans this next week holds for them.

Magnus glances at him, a loving smile on his face. Alec loves to watch him finally letting go and fully relax in his presence. It took them a bit of time to get this comfortable around each other, but Alec couldn’t be happier with the outcome now.

There’s a long road ahead of them, but Alec doesn’t find himself wanting to be anywhere else than right in, in this car, with the love of his life whisking him away somewhere only he knows.

Seems that a weak full of surprises is ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus definitely takes him to the place they met and is going to propose, just fyi 😘


	27. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding promises are kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just some examples of how malec keep their wedding vows 💖 This one is set in the canonverse, after the main events of the show, but before the time-jump. Also, please excuse any possible mistakes all of the more official stuff in the Shadow World, I'm not sure how everything works there (or if the books even mention it or sth)  
> WARNINGS: discrimination towards Downworlders, nothing graphic tho. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

_I will love you as my equal and protect you above all else_

Magnus sighs heavily.

He’s used to it by now. No matter how much the new generation of Shadowhunters is open and respectful towards Downworlders, there are still exceptions. He doesn’t pay attention, is way above that. And he appreciates all of his husband’s efforts to gain them equal rights and basically just keep up the views that Downworlders are not the threat, that they are people, not less worth than the children of the Angles.

And Magnus supports him in it endlessly, is proud that someone is finally standing up to the Clave and providing some order. If it wasn’t for Alec, the cabinet meetings wouldn’t be so successful. If it wasn’t for him, Magnus probably wouldn’t even be here, but he is. A fact that sometimes he’s not too glad about, like right now.

Usually, the cabinet meetings are fine. There are always heated discussions, but eventually, they manage to reach some consensus. That’s way more difficult when some envoys from the Clave decide to visit and ‘supervise’ Alec’s work. But Magnus knows that it’s not entirely the reason. The New York Institute is one of the best working ones out there, but also keeping in the best relations with the Downworld, a fact that the Clave is still suspicious about.

Some of the Clave's officials can be very vocal about their beliefs, no matter how stupid they are.

A fact that drives Alec insane.

Usually, he’s always the calm and reserved one here, but there are things that make him blow up, Magnus has witnessed it more than enough times.

One of those things that make him lose it, is when someone only speaks to Magnus in a tone he doesn’t like, even more, when someone dares to disrespect him.

So when one of their meeting’s guests today decided to call Magnus _a filthy Downworlder with no rights to speak out about the subjects involving the Shadow World_ , Alec lost it.

“Don’t you dare to speak to my husband like that,” Magnus can feel him nearly vibrate with anger in the seat next to him. He gently lays his hand on Alec’s arm, trying to keep him calm “this is a safe space for everyone to bring up their concerns or matters they’d like to discuss revolving around the Shadow World, but I won’t stand any more bullshit. If anyone also shares this gentleman’s believes, please feel free to leave the room immediately. This kind of behaviour won’t be tolerated.”

The whole room falls silent, the man who only a while ago was so brave to spit the venomous words now looks as if he wanted to shrike in his seat, like he wasn’t expecting such outburst. Magnus almost pities him, but he should have known, Alexander already has a bit of a reputation among the Clave.

Alec’s eyes keep piercing through that man, still furious.

“Haven’t I made myself clear? Get out,” He orders not so calmly and politely anymore.

“Darling, it’s fine-“ Magnus tries quietly, not wanting to makes a scene, but his husband only shakes his head.

“No it’s not, and as I’ve said, I won’t stand this kind of behaviour in my Institute.”

“Maybe we should all just take a break?” Maia proposes and Magnus throws her a thankful glance. He’d definitely want a moment to speak to his husband and calm him down.

“Great idea,” Simon echoes, appearing a bit uncomfortable with witnessing this scene, although it’s not the first time.

Alec lets out a ridged exhale.

“Five minutes,” He allows. Almost immediately Magnus tugs him out of his seat and leads to a corner of the room so they can speak. Alec lets him, already exhausted from the meeting, but still bustling with anger.

“Alexander-“ Magnus starts when they’re out of the others’ ear shots.

“No, Magnus, you know damn well this isn’t right and can’t be tolerated,” Alec cuts him off, buzzing with frustration.

“I know, darling, but we know that this kind of things are bound to happen-“

“Well they shouldn’t,” Alec retorts simply “nobody can speak to you like that, I won’t just sit here and listen to it. If I have anything to say about this, and I do, since it’s my Institute, I will be putting an end to such acts. If I can protect you in any way-“

“I don’t need you to protect me from this, love,” Magnus states, running his hands down Alec’s arms in an attempt to soothe him “it’s nothing-“

“I’ll always protect you, no matter what,” Alec says as if it was the simplest thing in the world “in a battle, in life… even if they’re only words, I’ll still protect you from them,” He declares.

Magnus smiles, taking a small step closer so he and Alec are chest to chest now. He cups his husband’s face, loving the way he instantly leans into the touch. It’s still sort of a new concept to him, to have someone who is ready to protect him from every kind of dangers, big or small, physical or mental.

“Thank you, darling,” He says, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s lips, glad that he’s able to relax his husband’s tense posture “but I can handle it.”

“I know you can, but I still hate that you have to,” Alec sighs “I know I can’t sort of eradicate this behaviour in everyone, but I swear to the Angels that I will try.”

“And I’ll be with you, every step of the way,” Magnus assures, finally earning himself a smile from his husband “we should get back now.”

Alec agrees with a nod and they march back towards the table, there the rest of the leaders is already gathering up.

And Magnus knows that Alexander has always been a man of his words, so if he says he will try, he for sure will.

_I will share with you my truest feelings and when you speak, I will listen_

“I’m not saying no,” Magnus feels like he’s repeating himself, but he believes that it’s worth repeating.

Alec only chuckles, not put down at all, still a bright smile on his face and his eyes full of love when he looks at Magnus.

“I know, you’ve already said that.” He retorts laughingly.

Normally, Magnus would probably be a bit annoyed with his antics, but right now, he’s glad for his attempt to loosen the mood.

Although they love each other endlessly, marriage is not always unicorns and rainbows. They are topics that they will discuss, some of them probably for long hours, and even after that, they won’t come to sort of agreement. But what’s important, is the fact that they are always willing to listen to each other, to try to explain. They’ve grown to be able to share their feelings very openly, to value the trust they hold for each other above all else. Now, Magnus knows that whatever he says, Alec won’t walk away, is not scared of that anymore.

That’s why he always manages to be honest.

“I love you,” Magnus says, taking his husband’s hand and squeezing it. They’re sitting on the living room’s couch, just a normal evening, and Magnus is not really sure how the conversation floated out, but here they are “so much, and of course I want to start a family with you. But it’s just still such a new concept and I guess I just…”

“You need some more time to wrap your head around it,” Alec supplies, always knowing what exactly is on Magnus’ mind “that’s totally okay, baby. Of course, we can wait, there is no rush.” He shrugs, still smiling.

But Magnus still can’t help to let out a relieved breath, although he knows he is stupid to think his husband would hold something like this against him.

Of course, he’s been thinking about starting a family with Alec, he knows that’s something he wants. But considering all of his own experience with his parents… he’s not ready yet. One day, sooner or later, he will be, but he needs more time.

And he didn’t really expect Alec to just so suddenly bring int up, basically blurting out if he’d want to have a baby. Maybe he should already be used to Alec’s abrupt outbursts of the most random things sometimes, he supposes it’s just yet another sign of the trust they hold for each other, but it still tends to take him by surprise.

“I guess I just wanted to sort of see where we lay with that,” Alec says then “you know, to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Of course we are,” Magnus assures him “I want to raise children with you, I swear I do.”

“In time,” Alec states “when we’re both ready.”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad we talked about it though.”

“Me too,” Magnus admits. If he’s being honest, he was sort of sensing that this conversation may come up at some point and that he’d have to eventually reveal his stand on this subject. Which was of course accepted by his husband with no complaints.

It only hits Magnus sometimes, especially in moments like this and he realises how soon they actually got married and how fast everything has happened. He doesn’t regret it, not even for a second, he knows Alec is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. But the truth is that they didn’t have many important conversations, some of them that they probably should have had even before they got married.

But as he thinks about it, Magnus supposes they’ve always been doing things a bit backwards.

“I love you,” Alec says, reminding him as if sensing that Magnus’ insecurities are creeping out to the surface again.

“I love you too, angel,” Magnus doesn’t hesitate to say. He leans in to kiss his husband gently, knowing that this conversation is most likely to happen again, probably sometime soon. He hopes he’ll be ready then.

But right now, he lets his actions speak more than any words could as he presses his lips to Alec’s.

_I will catch you when you fall and when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights_

It takes only a short glance at his husband for Magnus to know that today didn’t really go the way he hoped it would.

Magnus puts the book he’s been reading away at the coffee table, to instead gesture Alec in, already opening his arms for him to easily fall into.

He’s always there to catch him, no matter how down he may think he’s fallen.

Alexander doesn’t waste much time, taking a few quick strides to join Magnus on the couch, sinking into his embrace. They don’t say anything for a while, Magnus lets him soak all the comfort he needs. Besides, he already has a fair idea of what happened.

Today was, as it seems, yet another unsuccessful meeting with the Clave officials. Alec is still trying to get equal rights for Downworlders and Shadowhunters, a case that he’s been leading for a few months now, and yet again, it didn’t come through.

“I’m tired,” Alec admits and Magnus knows he doesn’t just mean an exhausting day. He means this entire fight because how long with it take for some old, prejudiced people to finally give up on their wrongful ideas? Magnus doesn’t blame him, it’s a fight that’s been going on since as long as he, an immortal being, can remember. He admires Alec so much for basically being the face and leader of this generation’s attempt. And although it feels so close this time to finally push through, it seems it still isn’t the time just yet “I didn’t make it. Again.”

“That’s alright, darling,” Magnus assures him, dropping a kiss on top of his head.

“It’s not-“ Alec tries, but Magnus instantly cuts him of. He can’t blame himself for others' decisions.

“Hey, we know it’s going to take time. You’re doing great, angel,” He states genuinely.

Alec lifts his head to look at him, a small, sad-looking smile on his face. Magnus’ hand wanders to his cheek, caressing it lightly.

“But something happened today,” Alec announces then, his sudden mood change making Magnus curious of what that could be. He frowns a little, looking anticipatingly at his husband, “yeah, I talked to Jia and she said…” He seems to hesitate a little, but Magnus offers an encouraging smile “she said that it’s possible I may be taking over as the Inquisitor if that’s something I want.”

Magnus gapes at him, speechless for a moment, trying to take in the information.

“She offered you her job?” He questions disbelievingly.

“Not exactly. She’ll be retiring soon and is looking for someone who could take over. Apparently, she thought of me.” Alec explains.

“Darling, that’s… that’s amazing!” Magnus retorts when he finally regains his voice. The things Alec could do with this kind of high position. It would make everything just a formality for him, he’d for sure have a bigger area to push his ideas “You agreed, right?”

“Well, it would mean moving to Idris…” Alec points out and Magnus’ expression falls a little. Right, of course, he would have to live on the side to be able to do his job. And Warlocks are not allowed in Idris, so it could get tricky.

“I’m sure we can handle it,” He tries to assure although he’s not too optimistic about it. But there’s no way he’s going to stand in Alec’s way for his dream “there are portals and-“

“No, Magnus, I don’t want to move there without you,” Alec quickly interrupts him. Magnus just keeps looking at him confused.

“But Warlocks-“

“My first decision as the Inquisitor would be to open Idris to everybody, Downworlders, Shadowhunters… we have to learn to live in peace, we have to be open towards each other. I know I’m asking for a lot and it’s still nothing concrete yet, but Magnus, if it all goes through, I’d like you to move to Idris with me.”

Magnus’ head is almost aching from the overload of information but he slowly tries to make sense of everything. The first thing he feels is the pride for his husband, for his willingness to make this change. Second thing… it’s just a lot.

Of course, he wants to be with Alec, no matter where besides everything would only be a portal away. But what could he possibly do in Idris? Here he has his job… He might not be the High Warlock anymore, but he’d like to think that he’s still important for the Warlock’s community here.

“Darling, I’d go to the end of the world with you,” He declares, taking Alec’s hand in his “and I don’t want to limit you, not when this position could finally bring us the change. But Alicante-“

“Wait, just let me say one more thing, okay?” Alec cuts in with hopeful eyes and Magnus easily lets him “I know what you may be thinking now, but when we finally provide the equal rights… Magnus, it will change everything. And I told Jia that. So what would you say if I told you that there may be a new position open for a High Warlock of Alicante?”

If Magnus’ brain was overloading before, now it short-circuits. What Alec is proposing now… It changes everything. Alicante has never had a high Warlock, no Warlock was even allowed there except for some unusual businesses.

But if Alexander wants to literally turn the world upside down, then the only place Magnus wants to be, is right there with him.

“I would say that I am perfectly fit for the job,” Magnus states, a wide smile blooming on his face, mirroring his husband’s one.

“Really?” Alec asks and Magnus nods instantly “I mean, it’s nothing sure yet, but I just want to know what you’d think about it-“

“Alexander,” Magnus squeezes his hand to gain his attention, “I think I can speak quite frankly when I say that I know my husband. So I know that if you set up some goals for yourself, you’ll for sure reach them. And I’ll be there, helping as much as I can and just supporting you when I can’t do anything else.”

Alec smiles, his eyes a bit glassy as he looks back at Magnus. He leans in to kiss him as if trying to convey all of the gratefulness he feels for his husband now.

But that’s what they do, they stand by each other, no matter what.

“Thank you. I just… it means so much to me, I… I love you,” Alec manages to utter in this little rumble, chuckling lightly to himself as he can’t quite find his way with words. But Magnus knows, he doesn’t even need to say anything, he can see all of the emotions reflect in his eyes.

“I love you too, angel,” He says. And looking at his husband now, eager and ready for everything life may throw at him, he’s sure that whatever challenges Alec takes on, he’s going to come out of them victorious.

And it will be Magnus’ honour to witness the journey right by his side, providing all the support he needs.


	28. Drunk confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally confesses his feeling to Magnus... there's just one tiny problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say for some friends to lovers today? 😉
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus chuckles as he half drags, half carries his best friend up the flare of stairs. It’s a Friday night and yeah, with just recently passed exams and now the weekend starting, they might have gone a bit too wild.

He and Alec met up with the rest of their gang tonight at The Hunter’s Moon to celebrate the end-of-term examinations finishing. And with all of them passing, it just bounded to be celebrated properly.

Now, Magnus knows that his best friend is not too good with alcohol, but it felt like there was no stopping Alec tonight. Med school is going really hard on him so Magnus decided that he could let him relax for one night. And besides that, he’s been a great source of entertainment for them all for the whole night.

But of course, Magnus wouldn’t leave him hanging, they’ve always saved themselves from any kind of distress or trouble, so the knight in shining armour he is, Magnus took it upon himself to get Alec home.

Fine, some of him signing up for this challenge was probably the strong protective strike he feels for this man. Or is it something more than that now…

They met, as cliché as it sounds, on the campus. Both just starting college, ready to take up all of the challenges life is throwing at them. The friendship was immediate. From the start they’ve got on well with each other, always understood each other and supported each other, no matter what.

Magnus can’t really pinpoint the moment when these platonic feelings turned into something more from his side. Still, he’s never acted on it, call him a coward, but he’s scared of ruining this good relationship he has with Alec now.

Their friends tease them all the time that they already act like a couple, some people that meet them often assume they are a couple… But no, they are not.

Not that Magnus wouldn’t want them to be.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers not so quietly, half draped over Magnus’ shoulders. They’ve finally reached the top of the stairs, but the tricky part still isn’t done. Now he’ll have to search for Alec’s key.

“Darling, we’re almost home,” Magnus assures him absently, already searching his friend’s pockets for the key.

“What?!” Alec exclaims, suddenly perking up “We’ve just left the bar! Did you teleport us?”

“Shh,” Magnus chuckles but tries to shush him “it’s late Alexander, you’re going to wake up the neighbours.”

“You’re some crazy wizard, aren’t you?” Alec doesn’t stop his rumble, shoving his finger onto Magnus’ chest “I knew it from the start, you’ve put some spell on me, right?”

Magnus shakes his head, exasperated, but thoughtfully amused still. He chooses to ignore his friend’s mumbled statements, finally finding the key and letting them into the apartment instead. Alec still grips onto him almost desperately, but Magnus keeps holding him surely. Then he swiftly helps him out of his coat, stripping himself too, since there’s no way he’s leaving Alec for tonight. After making sure that his friend is mostly standing on his own, he turns for a quick second to hang the coats.

“Magnus,” Something about Alec’s voice almost makes him pause. It’s urgent, not the funny kind he’s heard before. Alarmed that his friend may feel sick or something, he hurriedly makes his way back to him, gathering him up in his arms lightly.

“What is it?” He tries to search Alec’s face. His eyes are dazed, but eventually, they seem to focus on Magnus. He exhales heavily as if bracing himself for something.

“I love you,”

Magnus’ heart skips and then stops beating for a few seconds.

No words can explain how he’s much he’s always wanted to hear those words from Alec. He always thought they would be followed by the immediate joy swelling in his heart, but it doesn't. It can’t because Alec is drunk, and he for sure doesn’t mean it.

“Alexander…” Magnus just trails off, shaking his head. He begins to lead them towards Alec’s bedroom. His friend truly needs some sleep now.

“No, Magnus, I mean it,” Alec urges.

“You’re drunk,” Magnus just reminds him.

“But I mean it, I swear. Magnus,” His friend tugs at his arm to stop him. Magnus looks back at him and sees something akin to honesty in his eyes. Alec has always been a shitty lair, Magnus could always tell by just one look into his eyes…

Drunk thoughts real thoughts, they say…

But no, he can’t get his hopes up now. Not when Alec won’t even remember this in the morning…

“I’ve loved you since as long as I can remember,” Alec confesses.

 _Nope._ _No, Magnus, don’t break. This isn’t right_.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” He says, hauling his friend towards the bedroom.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Alec begins to whine then, stumbling onto his feet almost as soon as Magnus lets go of him only for a second to open the room’s door “Magnus!”

Oh God, Magnus forgot how much of a child he turns into when he’s drunk.

Somehow, he manages to lead them towards the bed, letting Alec’s almost limb body fall on it safely. He makes a quick way of taking off his shoes and jeans, leaving him only in his t-shirt and boxers for some comfortable sleep. It’s nothing new for them actually, they’ve helped each other to bed after some of those wild parties countless time.

Alec still whines when Magnus is finally ready to leave him in the room, so he rolls his eyes and squats next to the bed to have his friend on his eye line.

“We’re going to see if you remember what you said in the morning,” He retorts much to Alec’s displeasure as another frustrated groan leaves him “and then, we’re going to talk about it. When you’re sober.”

“I’m perfectly fine now,” Alec yawns now “we can talk.”

“For sure we can,” Magnus pats his cheek affectionately “get some sleep, darling.”

Alec sighs lightly and Magnus tucks him in gently, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“And for the record,” He only hesitates for a second as he speaks, but Alec is probably already passed out anyway “I love you too.”

Magnus plans on taking the couch to get some sleep, but he doubts it will come, not with all of the thoughts coursing through his head after his friend’s drunken confession.

As he expected, Magnus doesn’t get a lot of sleep. But, as he tends to do way too often, he puts the wellbeing of his best friend first, since almost as soon as he wakes up from his restless sleep, he settles to prepare some food for Alec. And also lots of water and aspirin.

Busing himself in the kitchen is a good idea that takes his mind of off things for a while. After all, he does conjure up a mean Belgian waffle, that Alec always wholeheartedly enjoys. But the thoughts of last night come back way sooner than he’d like them too.

As he sits at the kitchen table, fingers drumming on the counter, anticipating his friend’s arrival, but also not wanting to rid Alec of any minutes of sleep, he can’t help but be nervous. He tries not to worry and not to get his hopes up. He just really wants to talk to Alec.

As if on cue, his friend finally emerges into the kitchen.

“Hi,” Alec hoovers in the doorway for a while, as if not sure to enter, which is ridiculous since they’re at his apartment. He’s still wearing only the t-shirt and boxers from last night, his hair a mess, eyes still sleepy, but not fogged with alcohol anymore “you didn’t have to stay.” He says when he finally decides to join Magnus at the table.

“Oh, I think I did,” Magnus retorts, only half-joking actually “I made you some food,” He slides the plate closer to Alec “and here, though you may need that,” He adds, pointing at the aspirin and glass of water next to the breakfast.

“Thanks,” Alec mumbles, his eyes down on the plate, but he doesn’t seem too eager to dive into the food. Normally, Magnus would be offended and concerned, but right now he has a fair idea of what’s on Alec’s mind.

Might as well address the elephant in the room.

“Alexander-“

“I meant it,” Alec barely lets him start. He still doesn’t look up “I know I chose like the worst moment… and I wasn’t fair of you because you had every right to assume I was just talking nonsense,” He finally decides to meet Magnus’ eyes “But I meant it and I mean it now. Magnus, I love you, but I’ve always been too much of a coward to admit it.”

Magnus gapes at him a little, eyes wide and still disbelieving because he finally got to hear the words he’s always wanted to hear. Well, he actually heard them last night, but to have it confirmed now…

He knows Alec is being genuine, can see it in his whole slightly nervous posture, but mostly in his eyes. Through them, Magnus has been always able to determine the truth.

Alec reaches across the table, gently grasping Magnus’ hand in his.

“You don’t have to say anything,” He says “I know I might have just ruined everything. I’m sorry, I understand if you just want to leave-“

“Alexander,” Magnus quickly interrupts him, no longer wanting to listen to him assuming the wrong thing. He squeezes his hand tighter “I love you too.” He decides to lay it all out, not keeping him in the dark anymore.

It’s Alec’s turn to look at him with wide eyes, his lips moving for a while, but no words coming out. Magnus can’t help but smile at his cute, confused expression.

“Really?” He asks disbelievingly.

“Really,” Magnus admits, letting the smile overcome his face, not able to keep in check anymore. Alec still observes him, not quite able to grasp what’s really going on. Well, Magnus has troubles with that too, feels like it’s some kind of a wonderful dream, but Alec’s hand in his reminds him that this is very much real.

“So… what now?”

Magnus almost laughs at Alexander’s analytical approach. He’s always been a man to follow the rules and to have control over almost every step of his life. It’s not in his way is not to know how to act or what to do.

But there’s no manual to a relationship, this is something they’ll have to figure out how to do themselves.

“Well, if you want to, we can try,” Magnus suggests, shrugging lightly “you know, being together.”

“And it’s something you want?”

Magnus snorts.

“Darling, we’ve basically just confessed our love for each other, of course, this is something I want,” He assures him and Alec chuckles lightly.

“Sorry, I just…” He sighs, shaking his head a little “I just can’t believe you’d want to be with someone like me. You’re just… you’re gorgeous and amazing, while I’m… well, me-“

“Alexander, you are one of the most incredible people I know,” Magnus says quickly, but Alec only rolls his eyes “I mean it. I think I’ve always felt something… more for you. But just like you I was too scared to ruin the friendship.”

“But what if we will ruin it?” Alec asks hesitantly, biting his lip “I don’t want to lose you in case this doesn’t work out.”

Magnus looks at him with gentle eyes and a soft smile. He understands his concerns, he really does, shares them even. But after all, he’s always been willing to take a risk.

The question is if Alec is?

“Then we’ll make it work,” Magnus states easily “I believe we can. Do you?”

Alec’s lips form into a thin line. He studies Magnus’ face for a while, probably looking for any sort of doubts, but he won’t find any. Magnus has made up his mind on this, on them.

“I do,” Alec says with a careful smile, but it begins to widen as he nods “yeah, I do. I just… let’s take things slow, okay?”

“Of course,” Magnus instantly agrees “nothing further than any of us feels comfortable with.”

“I love you,” Alec says then, shaking his head lightly as if still disbelieving the situation “I really do.”

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus retorts simply, for the lack of better words.

“So we’re… we’re us, right? A couple?”

Magnus smiles at Alec’s incredulity. He’s aware of his minimal relationship experience, so he gets why he’s so careful. It’s all-new for him. But Magnus doesn’t mind, not at all.

“We definitely are,” He nods to assure him.

“Cool,” Alec mirrors his movement.

Magnus throws him a deadpan glance.

“We just got together after pinning for each other for like years and that’s your reaction?”

“I’m sorry! I’m still processing it!” Alec defends, but Magnus only laughs in answer, soon his boyfriend joins him in this sound.

If he’s being honest, he doesn’t quite know what to say himself. But he does know the language that doesn’t really require any words.

“Let’s just not say anything,” Magnus retorts, leaning closer to Alec in his seat.

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best,” His boyfriend agrees, his eyes already zooming in to Magnus’ lips. They seem to have the same idea, or just read each other’s minds like they tend to do quite often, since they both lean in to seal their lips in a kiss, their first one of many.

Who could have thought that a drunken confession could lead them to it? To finally becoming them. Magnus doesn’t know, but all of the questions die in his head with Alec’s lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please educate yourself on the [situation in Poland](https://abortion-in-poland.carrd.co/?fbclid=IwAR3WaQw_J1LXON0X487UGBIExWi6TPpDzeubyuTNdiEsbXLWWq7iuwwSQEU) , it's really bad, we're basically losing basic human rights. Help in any way you can and please spread the news ❤️


	29. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gest some VIP treatment at a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> A little coffee shop au and actually my first time writing it! Hope you'll like how it turned out 🥰
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Alec looks up as a cup is being placed on his table. He reluctantly drags his eyes away from his laptop screen, the open document basically screaming at him and begging for his attention.

But something else gains his focus now. Or more like someone actually, since when he glances up, the sees a man, the barista, Magnus as he recalls his name, who he saw earlier at the counter when he entered. He’s a handsome man, Alec admits, very good-looking even. Hair flopping lightly on his forehead, golden-like eyes lined with black lines staring back at him. He’s wearing a plain, white t-shirt and has an apron with the logo of the café tied around his waist.

Alright, Alec gets a little bit lost with cataloguing him. He and Magnus might have exchanged a few words over coffee orders a few times, but nothing more. Still, he gets this weird feeling in his stomach every time the man is near. He shakes his head a little to regain his focus.

“I didn’t order anything,” He says when he retrieves his ability to speak, frowning at the cup.

“Oh, I know,” Magnus admits, a soft smile on his face “just thought you may need it, you’ve been coddled up here for a while now,” He reaches to fiddle with his ear cuff.

Okay, now he might have got the impression a few times that Magnus may be flirting with him, but always dismissed it, since he thought that baristas are always just this friendly, making small talk with the clients and stuff. But getting him a drink… Well, that maybe some new level of VIP treatment that he’s not sure he deserves yet since he hasn’t really been such a frequent client for long.

“Thanks,” He manages to utter.

“No problem,” Magnus retorts simply “alright, I guess I should leave you to your work and your drink.”

Magnus, as Alec has found out recently, tends to bring out the bolder side of him. He normally wouldn’t probably even speak to a stranger in a coffee shop, but there’s something about Magnus that just draws your attention to him.

That’s why Alec speaks now.

“I mean, you could, or you could keep me company,” He proposes, then realising how stupid he is “I mean, I know you work here, so it’s fine if don’t have the time. This paper is just incredibly boring.”

Magnus chuckles lightly.

“Actually, I’m on my break now,”

Alright, so Magnus made him a drink while he's on his break, cool, even more information to process.

“So… if you don’t mind I could maybe stay for a little while,” Magnus adds a bit more hesitantly now, but Alec swiftly gestures at the chair opposite him at the table.

“Be my guest,”

“Thanks,” Magnus sits down, propping his chin on his hand as he leans his elbows on the table “so, what’s the paper about? Is it for college or something?”

“Yeah, I’m starting my BA in classical philology,” Alec admits to Magnus’ curious hum.

“That sounds interesting,” He retorts.

“Well mostly, it is, but there are parts that are not,” Alec admits, prompting a chuckle from the man “what about you? Do you study or just work?”

“Just work for now,” Magnus shrugs “but who knows what’s gonna happen next week or month?” He adds with a bit of a mischievous smirk then.

“So you’re a bit of a free spirit then?” Alec questions with a chuckle.

“I guess you could say that,” Magnus retorts, gracing him with a more genuine smile now.

Alec lets himself study the man for a little while more, then he goes to reach for the drink that Magnus so generously prepared for him. He stops with his hand in the air when he spots the letters written on the paper cup. He really shouldn’t be surprised, because Magnus always does it and he’s actually been wondering why.

“Why do you always do it?” He asks but shakes his head fondly.

“Do what?” Magnus answers with a question, fake innocence in his tone. He knows damn well what he means.

“That,” Alec points at the cup “you always write my full name.”

“Well, it’s a beautiful name, Alexander, it deserves some more recognition,” He replies simply, his smile unfazed “unless, I’m overstepping something here…” Magnus trails off then, a little more hesitant.

“No, no” Alec is quick to assure him. He’s not a fan of his name, but he likes the way it sounds from Magnus’ lips “it’s fine.”

“Great,” Magnus keeps looking at him when Alec brings the cup to his lips “and it’s not coffee, by the way,” He informs, pointing at the cup.

“Oh, that’s actually good, because I-“

“You already had one home and too much caffeine riles you up so you can’t focus,” Magnus finishes for him with a small satisfied smile.

Alec gapes at him, lips moving but not forming any words for a while.

“How do you know that?” He doubts Magnus is some crazy stalker, but you never really know…

“You told me, I think I was the first or second time you were here,” Magnus states as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “I asked you why not coffee and you answered.”

Well, for Alec it’s not such a simple, mundane thing. He can’t believe that Magnus has remembered something he told him almost two months ago. They barely know each other, he probably seems countless people here at the cafe and makes small talk all the time, but he already seems to remember about those little things, that even the people who’ve Alec been in relationships with were forgetting. Like the way he knows Alec’s coffee order, the time when he usually arrives and he keeps his favourite table by the window empty then, now this… He can’t really explain this feeling, but he appreciates it, very much.

“So, it's a tea,” Magnus shrugs then “we actually just got this new delivery today, so you’re sort of a test subject.”

“Hmm, so it was all just a scheme then?” Alec adds with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, I’ve been eyeing you for so long now just because I needed a handsome test subject,” Magnus drops him a wink and Alec ducks his head to try and hide his blush. He busies himself with taking a sip of the tea. It’s nice, having some minty taste “but honestly, Alexander,” Magnus’ less playful tone makes him look up to see the man appearing to be a bit nervous again “I don’t want to sound like a creep or something, but I really like it when you’re here and I… I like you. I know it’s crazy since w barely talk but… yeah, I guess what I’m just trying to say… well, I’m not really sure what I’m trying to say-“

“Magnus,” Alec stops his rumbling gently, offering a soft smile “I like you too,” He assures “it’s not crazy.”

Magnus lets out a relieved exhale.

“Great, because that would be very weird if you didn’t like me back, oh God,” He chuckles, still a bit nervously, but when Alec joins with a more genuine laugh, he seems to relax too “I gotta go now,” Magnus says then and Alec wants to mourn the loss of the company, wants to ask him to stay for a while longer, but then he remembers that Magnus is at work “My break is almost over, but,” the smirk his back on his face now “if you’d want to talk, or maybe meet up for a drink or something, you should look at the other side of your cup.”

Alec frowns a little, but turns the cup in his palm, inspecting it, while Magnus stands up and begins to back out towards the counter, his eyes still on Alec.

Then he sees the neatly written digits on the paper cup and smiles, looking up to see Magnus doing the same and dropping him yet another wink before he turns back to get to work.

Alec’s left in his seat, still staring at the phone number with a wide grin. Almost instantly he pulls out his phone to save if there.

He supposes he likes the VIP treatment and that he’ll for sure be stopping by here more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things like remembering someone's coffee (or in that case, tea) order, isn't it? 😉💕


	30. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning at its finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! 🥰
> 
> Wow, I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of flufftober 🥺 Writing only fluff for the whole month was way tougher than I thought but also very fun!  
> Today, an au with some wedding planning, very tasty let me add 😉
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Okay, that one is good,” Alec almost lets out a moan as the taste chocolate explodes on his tongue. He can see Magnus’ approving reaction too as he basically mirrors his expression and nods eagerly.

“Yeah, that’s even more than good,” He retorts as he puts the chocolate mousse down at the table, but Alec can’t really resist one more spoon and well, who’s gonna stop him?

But as much as Alec enjoys basically a whole day of trying out the food, he’s still not sure why it’s so important.

“Remind me again, why exactly are we doing this?” He asks his fiancé and as expected, Magnus throws him a deadpan gaze.

“Because,” He starts with emphasis “it’s our wedding, darling, and everything has to be perfect, even the food. We wouldn’t like our guests to get sick or something, would we?”

Alec rolls his eyes but supposes there’s some logic in that. Still, they’ve spent basically the whole day at their wedding venue today, discussing dishes with the chef, well mostly Magnus did, and then there were basically whole tables of food samples set for them. It’s a bit much if he admits. And now it’s so hard to choose. They should have given them like four options, not forty-four.

Thankfully, they’re already done with the appetizers and dinner dishes. They’ve also already chosen the cake, but what’s left to do now, is desserts.

Alec is known from his sweet tooth, so he’d basically want all of the meals that are placed on the table to make an appearance on their wedding day. But there’s this rational part of him that knows they have to settle on only a few, as much as his heart aches with the fact.

That’s why he didn’t want to do the testing. He’s getting kind of indecisive when it comes to the wedding. Not about the wedding itself, of course not, Magnus is the man he wants to spend his whole life with, but when it comes to the planning. A part of his just doesn’t want to disappoint Magnus, although his fiancé stated more than once that they are allowed to have other opinions on things and that they will just have to settle on compromises sometimes, which is totally valid. But still, he gets kind of scared of presenting his opinion sometimes.

“Alright, so the chocolate mousse is a must then?” Magnus asks with a chuckle as he sees Alec steel one more spoon. Alec nods with a mouthful of chocolate “okay, what else then?”

“I don’t know, I want them all,” Alec almost whines, looking at all of the goods that are laid down for them “but I know we have to settle on three at most.”

“Well, we could get four…” Magnus trails off lightly, but Alec throws him a serious look.

“But that’s expensive,” He retorts “I don’t think it’s on our budget.”

“Budget can always change,” His fiancé states, but Alec sighs heavily.

“Babe, no, I thought we already agreed on that.”

“Maybe we did, but now the situation’s changed since I see you here acting like a kid in a candy store,” Magnus shrugs with an innocent look “you know I can always throw in some more money.”

They’ve had countless conversations about it and still, Magnus can’t seem to take a hint sometimes. They’ve agreed that they’re sharing the costs evenly. Alec’s parents decided to help too, but it’s not like the money is a problem. Magnus is… well, maybe he’s not like famous famous, but as one of the top’s fashion designers he can’t really complain about his paycheck. And Alec is just a simple high school teacher, with an average salary. Yes, he’s been saving up for the wedding although Magnus told him he doesn’t have to and that he can cover most of the costs, but Alec wouldn’t have it this way. That would make him feel lesser and he feels guilty enough sometimes for earning way less than his husband to be. He loves his job, wouldn’t change it for the world and it brings him such a sense of achievement. But the realities are, that it doesn’t pay that well.

“No, we’re not doing that,” Alec says firmly.

“Oh, but darling,” Magnus pleads lightly, clinging onto his fiancé’s arm “you know it’s not a problem.”

“If you’re so willing to expand our budget then we should use it on some more important things than an additional dessert, right?” He states reasonably but Magnus only pouts.

“Well, not if that would make you happy…” He trails off and Alec snorts.

“Baby, marring you makes me happy. We could get married in some shithole with the cheapest food for all I care.” He shrugs.

“I don’t think that’s something I would survive, my love,” Magnus says, only half-jokingly but Alec laughs as he takes him gently into his arms.

“All I’m saying is that it’s fine. We’ve settled a budget and we should stick to it.” He explains.

“I know, angel,” Magnus sweeps his hands down Alec’s arms, sighing softly “but I just really want this day to be special for us. I want to give you everything you want, even if it means some more money for some stupid dessert.” He laughs lightly now.

Alec looks at him, smiling at how much love he holds for this man and how happy he is that he’s found someone so amazing in his life.

“I already have everything I want,” He retorts, making his fiancé’s expression soften even more. He leans in to kiss him delicately, letting their lips touch for a short moment.

“But I bet those fruit tarts are something you want too,” Magnus states and prompts another laugh from Alec. He shakes his head amusingly.

“We’re choosing three and sticking to the plan,” Alec urges unfazed “if you want to put more money into something, then maybe it should be the guests’ gifts.”

“My darling Alexander,” Magnus places his palm on Alec’s cheek, gently caressing it “always putting others above himself,” He shakes his head, but there’s still a fond expression on his face “I actually can’t wait till we get married so we’ll finally share our bank accounts and the money discussions will be over.”

“Oh, that’s the only reason you want to get married? To end the money discussion?” Alec asks playfully.

“I may also happen to love you a little, if that matters,” Magnus answers in an equally teasing tone and they both chuckle. Then Magnus eyes him a bit more intently “now, I may be currently looking at the sweetest thing in this room, but we still have to shift our focus to the desserts.”

Alec laughs again and lets himself peck his husband to be on the lips again, smiling softly when he pulls back, prompting a mirroring smile on Magnus’ face.

“I love you,” Alec states, a simple, but so true statement that he’ll always mean with his whole heart.

“I love you too, darling,”

And if Magnus secretly decides to purchase and additional dessert, no one needs to know.


	31. "Make me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Here we go, the last day! I'm so glad I managed to complete this challenge, since with everything happening it wasn't an easy month to write only fluffy things. But here we are at the end! Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments you've been leaving on basically every chapter, it means a lot to me 💖
> 
> Today's story is set in canonverse, somewhere in season 2b. Just a cute, fluffy morning 🥰 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

It’s early morning when Magnus wakes up, not really anticipating the demanding day ahead of him filled with client meetings and all of the various High Warlock duties. He sighs heavily, totally not ready to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed yet.

The soft pair of lips currently pressing kisses onto the back of his neck is actually not helping his motivation to get on with his day too. Still, he smiles, letting himself bask in the gentle touch of Alec’s lips.

“Morning, baby,” Alec’s voice is still raspy with sleep, one of Magnus’ favourite sounds for sure.

“Good morning, angel,” Magnus hums and turns in Alec’s arms to face his boyfriend. He’s greeted with a soft smile and crinkling eyes. There’s a pillow crease on his cheek, his hair more messy than usual, but still, he’s the most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen.

“Can we stay like this for the whole day?” Alec questions with a yawn as he tucks his head underneath Magnus’ chin and hugs him tightly.

“I wish, my love,” Magnus exhales, dropping a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head and burying his face in his hair, breathing in his favourite scent of sandalwood and just simply his Alexander’s fragrance.

He really wants nothing more than to laze around in bed with his boyfriend, but unfortunately, duty calls.

“I have to go soon,” Magnus says, almost whines actually. The perspective of leaving a bed with his loving boyfriend inside seems surreal now.

“No, I don’t think I’ll let you go,” Alec only tightens his arms around him, truly indicating his intentions.

“Darling…” Magnus trails off with a laugh.

“Nope, not happing,” He feels him shakes his head from where they’re pressed so tightly to each other.

“I have work to do,” Magnus tries, but these words don’t even sound convincing to him. Alec pulls back slightly to look at his face when he speaks.

“Aren’t you like your own boss?”

“Well, yes, but I still have responsibilities,” Magnus retorts.

“Responsibilities you could for sure reschedule,” Alec points out.

And well… he’s not entirely wrong. But that would be unprofessional of him, right?

“I feel like we’ve barely seen each other this week,” Alec admits and again, he’s right. Things at the Institute have been hectic recently, Magnus has a lot on his hair too now… If they even managed to meet this week it was probably only to settled to bed together or greet each other with a quick kiss in the morning. Then both of them basically had to run to work “I don’t have to go to the Institute till noon today so…” Alec trails off, biting his lip in this seductive way that he knows damn well Magnus can’t resist.

It’s such a tempting offer…

“I don’t know, Alexander…” Magnus still tries to fight and Alec sighs heavily. Suddenly, Magnus is deprived of the pleasant line of warmth his boyfriend had provided against his chest as Alec sits up. But then he swiftly flips one leg over Magnus’ hips to straddle him, running his hands up and down Magnus’ chest and sighing softly.

“I just want to spend some quality time with my amazing boyfriend,” Alec retorts, shrugging lightly, as if he didn’t look like a definition of a Greek god of beauty right now, naked chest and his curved muscles standing out, hovering above Magnus like that “but it seems your work is more important than me…”

“Of course not, darling,” Magnus denies instantly, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs.

“But what can I do? You’re so generous and caring, always ready to help…” Magnus rolls his eyes at all of the compliments but feels himself flush a little. Alec leans in to kiss him, barely brushing their lips together and Magnus wants to draw him closer, but he swiftly pulls back and continues “so reliable, best leader…”

“Alright, alright,” Magnus chuckles but blushes under all of the praise, but it doesn’t seem Alec’s finished.

“Also kind and honest, so reasonable. And of course, beautiful and gorgeous…”

“Okay, shut up now,” Magnus says only half-joking. He’s still not quite used to Alec’s outbursts of affection. And although it feels mostly teasing now, it still warms Magnus’ heart. He doesn’t think that in his whole life he’s got as many compliments as Alec likes to shower him with just on daily basis.

“Make me,” Alec speaks nonchalantly and well, there’s nothing else for Magnus to do than to take on this challenge and bring him down for a kiss.

He lets himself get lost in the feeling of Alec’s lips on his, feeling them stretch into an easy smile when Alec finally seems to get what he wanted. He kisses him harder, wanting nothing more than to try and reciprocate all of the compliments. He tends to have problems with forming his words, sometimes lets actions speak above them, but he knows that Alexander knows what he means. They’ve seemed to master communication so much that they don’t even need words for it, let the gestures speak.

Magnus gathers Alec closer to himself, pressing their bodies flush and then flipping them over and switching their positions till he’s the one hovering above now. Alec lets out a surprised huff but lets him do as he pleases, looking way more than comfortable with this new turn of events.

“You always seem to find a way to convince me, my darling,” Magnus retorts, shaking his head a bit amusingly. The effect this man has on him… He’s pretty sure he’s never felt something like this before.

“Does it mean you’ll stay?” Alec inquires then, his lower lip trapped between his teeth again, looking way too hot for it to be legal.

“For a little while,” Magnus replies, tilting his head a little as he watches him.

“I promise to make it worth your while,” Alec says as Magnus brushes their lips together again.

“I don’t doubt it, angel.”

Alec looks at him, reaching with his hand to run it through Magnus’ hair. Magnus observes him, cataloguing his face, studying the eyes that are so full of love when they look back at him. Alec seems to be doing the same as if trying to remember every detail. The world around them tends to be so crazy, that no one can blame them for wanting to hold onto those peaceful moments like this.

“I love you,” Alec states then, smiling genuinely.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

Magnus may end up late for work, but it’s deficiently worth it. Every moment with his Alexander always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around for this challenge! You won't see much fluff from me now... Just kidding! (or am I really..?)  
> Thanks for all of the comments and lovely words! Let me know which of the chapters/stories was your favourite 😊💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed it, make sure to leave kudos, and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! 💕


End file.
